


Rift House

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Series: Prompt Generator Insanity [37]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: 100th Fic, Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, Betrayal, Cheating, F/M, Hiding from Abuser, Implied Rape/Non-con, Magic AU, Marriage, Married Smut, NSFW, Pregnancy, Tumblr Prompt, Violent character death, ghost story, loss of a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 87,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: Rose Tyler had learned that luck isn’t really luck, because everything comes at a price. Twice she has won at what seemed like a harmless gamble, and each time it led back to the same path of pain. Determined to break the cycle, she purchases the long abandoned Rift House. Her plan is to fix it up, sell it, and move as far away from London as possible. However, the legends surrounding it may not be as fake as she believes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rose_Nebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Nebula/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning:  
> Remeberance of abuse  
> Implied attempted Rape

So it all started with a raffle. Rose hadn’t planned on entering it, because she was sixteen, and her mum would flip. Shareen put her name in anyways. It made for some good laughs as they browsed their favorite music store, Vortex, and oggled the gorgeous members of The Stone Notes. It was for a good cause, she had told herself. Half of the five quid went to the band, and half went to support Vortex. The store was struggling to make the rent, since digital music was overwhelming the market.

There was no way her name was going to be drawn, she thought. There were about a hundred entries and five band members. Except Rose’s name was drawn, and her number matched the lead guitarist, Jimmy Stone. Rose knew who he was, everyone at school knew who he was. He was sort of a bad boy legend, and had graduated the year before. Plus, he had lived on the other side of her estate building up until a few months before. The date had been amazing, as had the subsequent dates after that. The trouble hadn’t started until her first and only pregnancy scare almost six months after. Everything had just gone wrong.

First it was accusations of cheating. That led to controlling her wardrobe. Then Jimmy asked her to move in. She was only seventeen and her mum had told her not to, but she’d wanted to make Jimmy happy. That just made things even worse. It was name calling next, with shouting and fists through walls. That led to controlling her diet, well what could count as a diet. Cheap Take away and vending machine snacks at work were all she could manage between work, class, and keeping the flat straight. The physical abuse had started the same time she found out Jimmy was shooting up, just after her eighteenth birthday. Apparently addicts got angry when you dumped their fix down the sink and barricaded them in the bathroom in an attempt to dry them out.

Rose should have made sure that box of tools wasn’t under the sink, because Jimmy had simply taken the door off the hinges. Then he had broken her nose and fractured her ribs. Of course she had pressed charges, but he had made bail. He spent six months in jail, and had gotten out with parole. She had tried to stay out of his way, but that hadn’t lasted long. He’d gone right back to making her life hell, only in ways she couldn’t prove to police.

First was the anonymous call to her job at a makeup store that she was on drugs. It had come after she tried pot for the first time and last time at a party. Of course she failed the drug test and was fired. Then it was a rumor she was prostituting out of the cheap one bedroom studio flat she had managed to find. Her landlord had a waitlist and didn’t bother to hear her story. So she was alternating between sleeping on her mum’s couch or crashing at her best friend Mickey’s flat. Both only had one bedroom, so she made due.

She had warned the manager at Henrik’s, when they hired her, about Jimmy and his lies. Luckily, Shareen was the manager’s cousin, so they believed her. The pay was okay, especially if she worked double shifts. She could afford to pay her few bills, help her mum and Mickey with theirs depending on who was letting her crash for the week, and buy food. Over the year of doing that, she had almost saved enough to afford a deposit on a flat and first month’s rent.

Yet, it still nagged at the back of Rose’s mind that it all started with a simple raffle. It had soured her against all types of gambling, even small things like scratch offs. That’s why she was hesitant to throw her money in with the employee lotto pool. Yet, there Wilson was walking around taking everyone’s portion. For some reason, Rose pulled the cash out of her wallet and watched as Wilson scratched her name on the sheet. Honestly, what were the chances on their numbers being drawn? It hadn’t even been on the forefront of her thoughts as she went about her two days off. She had other things to worry about than a lottery.

However, when she walked into the employee lounge at seven in the morning that Wednesday, she was greeted with everyone in an uproar. Their numbers had been drawn. The sixty million pound lottery was to be split between the fifteen people who had paid in. Everyone was excited, except for Rose. She had learned five years before that if she ever won anything, the universe was going to take it out on her in some other way. So she asked to keep her name out of the winner announcement and claimed her winnings anonymously.

Then she had shoved her portion into a savings account and went about her business. She was afraid to touch it, afraid of what spending it might bring. A week after she had the money she was attacked at the bus stop. Luckily she had left her wallet at work in her locker, so all they got was some spare cash, her phone, and a necklace her grandma had left in her will. Unluckily for her, they had busted her head open and fractured her arm. That earned her on overnight stay at the hospital. Three days later, when she was heading into work, a familiar voice called her name. The chill it gave her didn’t stop her from turning, though.

Jimmy was standing there with a nervous smile, looking surprisingly healthy for a heroin addict. Except he had a busted lip that looked freshly scabbed. “Isn’t this yours?” He held up his hand, and her necklace dangled from his fingers. “Um, a guy in my addict support group had it. I remembered your grandma’s funeral, and well, you always said it was one of a kind.” He extended his hand out, looking down at his shoes. “I heard you were mugged, and when I saw the guy with it, I got it back. He had a hell of a punch, but I won.”

Rose had been surprised he was in a group, because she had heard he was still running with the same crowd. Yet, there he was looking clean and hesitant, sporting a busted lip. “Um, thanks.” Rose held out her own palm, and he dropped the thin chain with the tree adorned locket onto her hand. She closed her fist around it and made to move past him inside. Just being near him made her scared.

“‘M in anger management too.” Jimmy’s words made her pause. “I want to change, Rose. Haven’t even touched alcohol for a month.” Rose looked back at him, biting back the sarcastic snort. “I’m supposed to make confessions, ya know, to people I’ve wronged. You’re the last one I have to make.”

“You’ve got forty-five seconds.” Rose glanced down at her watch, knowing full well she still had fifteen minutes to clock in. She wouldn’t have even given him that, but she did want him to get better. She highly doubted he ever would, but she knew it would save some other girl the same fate.

“Rosie, you and me, we both know I can’t confess everything I did to ya that fast.” Jimmy’s clear green eyes met hers, looking embarrassed and ashamed as he looked down again. “Maybe we can go grab a bite when you get off, and then I’ll have time to cover it all.”

Rose should have said no. Yet, she wanted him to get better. She thought maybe if he was taking the steps to heal, she could too. “I get off at six.” With that she went about her day. That same nagging she felt at the raffle was the same nagging she felt when she played the lotto. She should have listened to it, as it buzzed in her gut all shift, but she brushed it off as nerves. She should have heeded its warning as she met Jimmy on the sidewalk at five past and slid into the cab. She definitely shouldn’t have ignored it blaring at her as they stopped in front of the restaurant where they’d had their first date and Jimmy mumbled something about ending things where they began.

If Rose had, maybe she wouldn’t have ended up hiding in the bushes of the Rift House. She wouldn’t be creeping along in the shadows, praying her sleeves would protect the cast as she limped up the cracked concrete walk to the back door. She wouldn’t be shoving her good shoulder against the warped wood until it popped open, and she wouldn’t be pulling a dusty chair cover off to wrap around her body to fight off the chill from the rain. She didn’t care that she had watched Jimmy climb on the bus as she started the walk back to her mum’s flat in the dark. She knew he was behind the men waiting for her in her old shortcut. She knew he was responsible for the mugging. That nagging in her gut told her that he was trying to kill her.

What were the odds one person would get mugged twice in one week? What were the odds that both would be violent? This time, they’d had a knife. They hadn’t just attacked her for her things. No, they’d held it to her throat and dragged her deeper into the shadows. They’d cut her shirt open and sliced at her black jeans. They’d laughed, kick her in the gut while rummaging through her purse. Then they tried to do the unthinkable, but Rose was sick of being the victim.

She’d fought back, screaming, biting, kicking, and hitting. Her cast had collided with one of the men’s heads. He dropped the knife, and she grabbed it to plunge it into the other man’s leg. Then she had ran. She didn’t even know which way she was going. It was raining too hard, and by the time she found herself at the aged For Sale sign, she couldn’t run anymore. Nowhere was safe, it seemed. Jimmy was going to make sure of that. Biting back angry and painful tears, she pulled herself onto the old couch and stared nervously towards the boarded windows.

“What did I do to deserve this?” She gasped into the dark. Of course, nobody answered. Growing up, everyone had heard the Rift House was haunted. Rose had believed in the beginning, but had lost that fear as she grew up. For a moment she wished there were ghosts, because then at least someone would hear her. She covered her face with her hands, toeing off her flooded trainers. Lightning illuminated the room, and she saw they were splashed with blood, staining the white material. She hadn’t even noticed it or the splatters on her pants and shirt until lightning flashed again, showing it on the torn material.

It didn’t occur to her that some of it was hers, until a rivulet of rainwater trailed down her lip and she tasted copper on her tongue. “Shit!” Rose pressed her fingers to her cheek, finding a stinging scrape there. Everything hurt so much she knew it wasn’t her only injury. A quick touch to her head found her staples from the other attack bleeding as well. “Damn it!” Rose groaned. She needed to find something to stop the bleeding besides dusty furniture covers.

Fumbling along in the dark, she used the lightning to guide her way. The downstairs bathroom was empty of anything but old cleaning supplies and a paint can. There was some sort of old fashioned game lounge with a billiards table and stuffed trophies on the wall. The dining room had abandoned remodeling supplies scattered about, but nothing that looked sanitary enough to help. So, she felt along the wall to the kitchen door. She pushed it open and screamed.

For a moment she thought she saw a man standing there, pointing at the cabinet furthest from her. Then the lightning lit up the window, and all she saw was a large bush outside the drape covered windows. “Get a grip, Rose.” She leaned against the massive granite counters and clutched her chest. “Ghosts aren’t real.” Shaking herself, she bit back bile at the throbbing in her skull and began opening cabinets. Mostly she found more remodeling supplies, old bottles of water, and a couple dead rats. When she reached the last one, she tried to chase off the feeling she was being watched. She pulled the old knobs, finding a pile of dirty rags.

“Damn it.” Rose was about to close the cabinet when she noticed the dusty gleam of white from more lightning. She pushed the rag aside, find a rusted emergency kit. “Well that’s not creepy.” She tried to chuckle, hoping if she faked amusement the fear of what had happened would go away. It had to be a coincidence that the bush’s shadow and seemed like it was pointing there. Besides, the supplies inside were probably old.

She sank to the floor, struggling to get the clasps that were rusted shut open with one hand. Then movement caught her eye. She swore it looked like a man crouched in the corner, but when she blinked there was only the shadow of the curtain. Lightning struck just outside, making the thunder shake the windows and stab into her brain. In that moment she saw an old yellow industrial torch. “No flippin way.” Rose scrambled over to it, pressing the button on the handle. To her delight it lit up, even if the beam was dim and yellowed.

Limping back to the first aid kit, she shined the light inside and found none of the contents had ever been opened. There were first aid supplies, an emergency reflective blanket, two candles, and a book of matches. “I can’t believe it.” Rose felt tears of relief sting her eyes as she opened the sealed bottle of alcohol and pack sterile bandages. She tended to her injuries in the dark, unable to believe her luck. Then again, luck was what got her here in the first place. She lit one of the candles, placing it on the fireplace mantle to give the room some light to watch for any intruders.

Rose waited, as she made her way back to the couch, stripped off her wet and torn clothes to hand them over the dusty coffee table to dry. When her debit card fell out of her pocket, with her ID, she almost laughed at the absurdity of it all. Twice Jimmy had had her mugged, and twice her card had escaped being taken. She wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. She curled up on the couch, in just her bra and panties, under the emergency blanket and one of the white furniture covers. She closed her eyes, letting herself relax as much as possible to try and rest, but as she did everything came crashing back down again.

Rose sobbed into the damp cover beneath her, unable to stop herself. She didn’t know how she was going to do this. How could she live her life knowing someone obviously wanted her dead. She didn’t bother keeping quiet, like she had every other time she cried. Nobody was around. Nobody would hear her break, just this once. She cried and cried until her eyes grew too heavy to open and her throat was sore. She didn’t have anything left to get out, and sleep was pulling at her too hard to refuse. It seemed a welcome escape, but the masked faces and gleaming knife streamed into her mind. She yelped and jerked, squeezing her eyes as tight as possible.

_Shhhhh_

Rose froze as the sound seemed to whisper directly into her ear. Her heart pounded as she chanced a look around. The room was empty. “Ghosts aren’t real, Rose. Was the wind.” She pulled the blanket over her head anyways, letting herself try to sleep again. She shouldn’t have covered her face, because then she would have seen the figure leaning against the back of the couch, and the loneliest of blue eyes watching her chest rise and fall under the blanket.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re insane.” Mickey gasped as Rose jiggled the warped wooden front door open and led him inside. Everything was exactly as she had left it a week earlier, complete with the blood soaked cover on the couch. “You get four million in a lottery, and you decide to buy the most run down house on this side of London?”

Rose rolled her eyes at his look of dismay. “It only cost me fifty thousand at the auction. Nobody wanted it.” She breathed in the dusty smell as she recalled the night she had spent inside. “And you can’t tell anyone ‘m living here.”

“How in the world are you gonna live here?” Rose watched as he nervously made his way out of the foyer into the living room. “It’ll cost you every penny to fix it up!”

“I talked to some people, and as long as I have someone certified check the wiring, gas, redo the roof, the stairs, upstairs floor, and the plumbing it’ll only cost me a couple hundred thousand.” Rose paused beside the fireplace, trailing her fingers along the dust to the half melted candle she had left. “I can do the painting and the downstairs floor my self.” She had spent the last week pouring over do it yourself restoration videos and tutorials.

“Do you want to get murdered in your sleep by a ghost, Rose?” Mickey lifted the emergency blanket and blood stained couch cover up in his hand. “Because that’s what happens when innocent blonde girls buy a haunted house.”

“Oh come off it, Micks.” Rose rolled her eyes as he tossed the cover aside. She had told him she’d been mugged again, had hidden there, but she had left out her suspicions on who was orchestrating the attacks. “I spent the night here in a thunderstorm while bleeding outta my head. If ghosts were real, I’d have been murdered then.”

“You’ve officially lost your mind.” Mickey shuddered as he made his way around the furniture to the kitchen. “Look at this mess. Someone obviously tried to fix it up before and left.”

Rose had looked into that, but the real estate agent had told her was that the workers weren’t happy with their pay or something. The family who had owned the house had given up on trying to refurbish it apparently. “Well they didn’t have the motivation I do.”

“Yeah yeah, You want to sell it so you can go backpacking across Europe.” Mickey snorted in disbelief as he repeated the lie she had told him. She actually planned on selling it so she could move to the smallest, out of the way, backwoods town in the States she could find. There she could live without fear of Jimmy having her killed. “Does your mum know?”

“No!” Rose hadn’t meant to shout. “Much as I love my mum, you know what she’s like when she drinks.” She did love her mum, but Jackie lost all filter on girls night. “I told her ‘m house sitting for my friend Bianca while she’s on her honeymoon.”

“You don’t have any friends named Bianca.” Mickey laughed as he pushed open a door down the hall that Rose knew led to the game/trophy room. “Jesus, somebody was into bloodsport.” Rose followed him in, seeing the room in true light for the first time. It wasn’t a game room, as she thought, but a type of smoking lounge.

What she had thought was a billiard table was actually a table carved to look like Europe circa World War Two, with intricate symbols etched throughout it. Rose ran her fingers along the smooth but dusty designs. “Oh, I love this.” She had always harbored a deep love for history, and it was the only class in school she always got a perfect grade in.

“Have you even been upstairs?” Mickey was staring at a massive taxidermy wolf in the corner.

“No, but once the contractor checks the stairs and floor I will.” Rose wandered over to a sheet draped cabinet and pulled off the cover. Dust surrounded her, making her cough, as she gasped at the gigantic bookshelf before her. It was overflowing with books, so that not a single gap was open.

“Well you won’t catch me staying here.” Mickey snorted, pulling back some curtains to let the early morning sunlight filter in. “This place is creepy.”

Rose felt her heart drop a bit. She had hoped her best friend would help her with some things, but she should have known he was too weirded out by things. “So you won’t help me even clean up a bit?” She knew it was a low blow, but she gave Mickey her saddest look and pulled the only card she had to play. “Maybe Martha could help me redo the kitchen?”

Martha was Mickey’s new girlfriend. She was in medical school to become a doctor, but Rose had learned she also liked to watch interior decorating shows. Mickey narrowed his eyebrows for a moment before sighing. “Fine, I’ll help, but-“

His sentence was cut off by a knock. Rose jumped in surprise before checking her watch. “That’s the contractor.” She had forgotten about him coming. “D’ya mind sticking around since you know about that kinda stuff.”

“I guess.” At his reluctant look, Rose hurried out to the foyer.

She pulled the door open and had to stop herself from sputtering. ”Hello.” She managed to get out. The man standing on the stone porch was one of the most stunning men she had ever met. She held out her hand, feeling her cheeks flush involuntarily as he shifted his clipboard so he could shake her hand. “‘M Rose.”

“Jack Harkness, of Bad Wolf Contracting.” He flashed her a brilliant smile that almost distracted her from noticing his American accent. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” His knee knocking blue eyes shifted behind her and his smile widened. “And is this Mr. Tyler?”

“What?! No!” Mickey laughed from behind her. Rose stepped aside to let the men shake hands. “‘M the best friend who just got lowballed into helping her. Mickey Smith.”

“My mistake then.” Rose didn’t miss the tone in Jack’s voice, and as she watched him take them in she realized he would be happy if either of them was single. She was staying far away from anything that involved sex for the time being, and she could tell that Jack was not partaking of the same restrictions. “So, the electric was turned on to the box this morning.” He looked down at his paper filled clipboard. “But I need to check the fuses and the wiring before we turn it on in the house.”

“So I may have power today?” Rose hadn’t expected it to happen so soon. She fervently hoped the wiring would be up to code. She wanted to spend the night here, so she wouldn’t intrude on Mickey and Martha’s privacy.

“If we’re lucky.” Jack laughed softly at what she knew was the eager look on her face. “I’m gonna go grab some stuff. You sign everywhere that has an ‘X’. I’ll be right back.”

“I’ve got to get to work. Call me when you’re ready to be picked up.” Mickey dropped a friendly kiss to her cheek.

“If the power is working, I’m gonna stay here.” Rose knew he wouldn’t like it, but it wasn’t like she hadn’t slept here before. “Let you know either way.” Mickey nodded and disappeared out into the morning sun just as Jack returned carrying a bag. Rose finished signing off the papers.

“So point me to the fuse box, Rose, and I’ll start there.” It seemed as if Jack never stopped smiling, and Rose found she liked how genuinely happy the man was. It was a welcome relief after everything she had been through.

“I’m not sure where it is, to be honest.” Rose was embarrassed to admit it, but she hadn’t even thought about it. “Maybe in the basement?” She remembered something about the basement being where washer and dryer hook ups being installed ten years before, the last time someone had wanted to buy it. They had backed out of the purchase three days before closing with no explanation.

“We’ll check there first.” Jack pulled a flashlight out of his bag. “Where is it?”

“No clue.” Rose felt her cheeks flush a bit in embarrassment. “Truth be told I bought this place blind. Where would a basement door usually be in a place this old?” She had found out the house was built in the early nineteen hundreds, but had been abandoned since the last year of World War Two. There had been six potential buyers, but none ever actually moved in.

“Either the kitchen or the main sitting room.” Jack shrugged, not seeming to judge her reckless purchase like Mickey had done. “Possibly under the main stairs.”

“Those are closest.” Rose brushed her hair back and led Jack through the small hallway that connected the four main downstairs rooms and the small parlor area where the stairs were. The kitchen was off to the right, with the dining room connected, while the living room and study area were on the other end. The downstairs bathroom was next to the stairs, and there was no sign of another door.

“Kitchen next.” Jack turned to head towards the room, but Rose saw something move out of the corner of her eye. It looked very much like a leather jacketed man passing into the living room. Her heart sped up just a bit from fear.

“Um, Jack. Did you bring anyone to help you?” Rose inched towards the living room, knowing that the only way out was to pass her into the hall. The room was empty, but another flicker of a shadow drew her gaze to where an old ladder was propped against the wall. Except it wasn’t the wall, it was a door.

“No, my co-owner Gwen is doing a roof inspection somewhere else today.” Jack came out of the kitchen to join her. “Why?”

Rose shook herself, dismissing what she saw as the bushes and trees casting shadows. “I thought I saw someone, must have been the trees.” She pointed to the ladder. “Think that’s the door?”

“That’s it!” Jack grinned again, patting her back as he walked past. He moved the ladder and pulled the door open with a squeak of the hinges. Rose could see stairs leading down. “You wanna come with so I can show you what I’m doing?”

“Uh, sure.” Rose didn’t like the way the darkness leading down felt. It made her stomach turn and her skin tingle. “Bit creepy innit?” She offered a chuckle in hopes he wouldn’t think she was serious.

“Not afraid of the dark, are you?” Jack’s eyes sparkled teasingly as he flipped on the torch. “I can hold your hand.”  
  
“I’m not afraid of the dark.” Rose fired back, joining him as he started down the stairs. She just didn’t like things that hid in the dark, like muggers or psycho ex boyfriends. She didn’t take his hand, but she kept her fingers close to his arm, in case she tripped or something of course.

“So you don’t believe the rumors around this place?” Jack chuckled as they finally reached the solid concrete basement floor.

“Ghosts aren’t real.” Rose kept saying that, but the heavy chill in the darkness around her wasn’t her imagination. Rationally she knew it was probably from the underground room being closed so long.

“Tell that to half the contractors in London.” Jack snickered, moving around the stacked remodeling supplies and taped up boxes that his torch light showed. “Be honest, how many turned you down before you called me.”

“Bout ten maybe.” Rose shrugged behind him as she followed him over to a small, metal door set into the far wall. Jack pulled it open inspecting the switches and such inside. Every single company she had called had told her they were booked solid for the rest of the month as soon as they heard the address. “Are you saying they turned me down ‘cause they think the house is haunted?”

Jack chuckled but didn’t give her a verbal response, he just set his bag down and pulled out some tools she didn’t recognize. Once he had them in hand he held out the torch. “Gonna check the breaker switches, can you hold this for me.”

“Sure.” Rose took it and held the beam steady. That feeling of being watched was creeping in again, but she shoved it away mentally slapping herself. Jack was silent as he did whatever he was doing. She didn’t want to bother him, so she bit back the questions running through her mind.

“So, these breakers are all up to code, and the wiring behind the box is practically brand new.” He flipped one of the the big switch marked ‘main’ before the one marked ‘basement’. “I’m going to check things out room by room, but the records on the house I checked this morning and here on the box says everything electrical was replaced five years ago to prevent code violations.”

Rose held her breath as he searched for a switch on the wall, and she had to shield her eyes as three lights spaced across the ceiling lit up. “Finally.” She let out a sigh as she took in the packed room.

“Don’t get excited yet.” Jack was checking sockets and the lights as he went with some blinking gadget. “I need to make sure nothing is loose in the fixtures and walls.”

Rose let him do his work, as she began to snoop around the boxes. To her surprise she found they were full of things she would need to redo the house from never opened wood cleaner to barely used tools. There were unopened bedsheets, never unfolded curtains, plastic wrapped paintbrushes and rollers, and, in a set of long six long boxes, hundreds of of dollars in top of the line wall paper rolls.

“Jesus.” Jack’s voice behind her made Rose yelp and jump. “Sorry to sneak like that, but dang. Theres a couple thousand pounds worth of brand new supplies here. They aren’t taking it away are they?”

“No. The auction listing said the house and all its contents.” Rose felt a glimmer of excitement as Jack made his way back to the box and threw the rest of the switches. “Can you and your team use this stuff to work with?”

“Yeah we can.” Jack nodded and picked up his bag. “Let me go check the rest of the house’s wiring, and I’ll set up a time to come sort through all this for you.” He headed back to the stairs, and Rose followed him. She had gotten so used to the heavy feel of the air, that when they came back into the first floor the lightness surprised her. Jack must have noticed, because he chuckled. “Old basements have that effect. The air pressure always feels thicker.”

“I knew that.” Rose lied smoothly. She rubbed her arms as Jack went around flipping switches and checking outlets. Now that she could see everything more clearly, she found the original design of the house had been luxurious but still cozy and charming. It gave her the impression of a family of the upper middle class, probably a doctor or lawyer. She could almost imagine a family of four scattered around the now abandoned furniture reading the paper or doing homework.

She hadn’t realized Jack had left the room until she heard his voice from the parlor area where the stairs were. “These stairs are good too.” Rose hurried out to find him on the next level. “Solid as can be, not a single hint of rot or weakness. Come on up.”

Rose placed her foot on the first stair, hesitant to test it herself. “You sure? I can’t afford to take another fall.” Fall, attack, he didn’t need to know but figured it was a good excuse for her busted head, black eye, and broken arm.

“Do I look like a man who wants to be sued?” Jack laughed, and Rose let her anxiety slip away as she hurried up the stairs. There wasn’t even a creak. Jack had wandered into one of the doors, and Rose found herself in an adorable bathroom. Well it had been adorable, now it looked like it had been half remodeled. “The records said you were on a well, and it was completely replaced when the wiring was. The piped were supposed to be redone before that, because of lead laws.” He turned on a tap, and Rose heard strange gurgling noises come from the sink. “Since the power is on, the water will work. Give it a minute, and I’ll take some samples for lead testing.”

He ducked out of the bathroom, but Rose figured that was an instruction to stay and wait for the water to get through the neglected pipes. Suddenly the hairs on the back of her neck went up, like someone was standing directly behind her, and she looked up in the mirror. There was nothing in the reflection except herself. “Okay, this is getting ridiculous.” Rose chastised herself for letting the ghost talk get to her. “It’s just your imagination.”

Still, the sink made the loudest sputter yet, and rust tinted water started trickling slowly out, until a chuck of reddish gunk hit the sink and the water began to turn clear. “Water’s working!” Rose called out to Jack, but he didn’t respond. “Jack?”

_Rose_

It sounded like a whisper just outside in the hall, and Rose felt a chill run threw her. Then she heard Jack calling again. “Rose? Can you hear me. Said I’ll be right there.”

“Stop freaking yourself out.” She let out a breath as she whispered to herself. It only took Jack a minute to do a preliminary test on the water. Then he went downstairs and got samples from that bathroom and the kitchen.

“Doesn’t seem to be leaded, but don’t drink or cook with it until I get it officially cleared.” Jack had packed everything away in his bag. “But if you wanted to take a hot bath or shower.” His lips turned up in a suggestive smile that made her roll her eyes. “Feel free to do so.”

“So when can you be back?” Rose brushed off his playful flirt with a wave of her hand. “I want to get started ASAP.” The sooner she got this house fixed, the sooner she could sell it and run.

“Day after tomorrow. Honestly Rose, I don’t think there’s much to be done for my team.” He cast an appraising look up at the house as he stepped outside. “I couldn’t find anything that indicated this has has been abandoned so long, ‘cept the dust and rusty pipes.” Jack shook his head. “If I were the type to believe in magic and myths, I’d say it’s almost like someone cast a preservation spell on the house and all it’s original contents. But, I don’t believe in that, do you?”

“Not a chance.” Rose giggled as he shook her hand when he extended it. “See ya Wednesday.”

“Seven forty-five on the nose, Rose.” He seemed pleased that his rhyme made her giggle again as he strode back to the massive truck. Rose turned away, but stopped when he shouted out. “You’ll see what I mean. Look at what the original owners left and compare it to what the last remodeling crew left.” Then he pulled away into traffic.

“Yeah right.” Rose shut the door behind her and breathed. She texted Mickey to let him know she was staying and to please drop off her bags. Then, she stripped off her long sleeve shirt to just her tank top, tied back her hair, and headed for the cleaning supplies in the basement.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Rose wiped her brow with her shirt as she scrubbed the kitchen sink down. Her second trip to the basement had been fruitful, as she found three boxes that held unopened bleach, pine oil, dusting spray, and glass cleaner. In another she had found still wrapped sponges, brand new cleaning cloths, and two mop heads. There had been a broom and mop handle in the corner. The tub in the downstairs bathroom had held one of those rolling mop buckets with the squeezy part.

The first part of her morning had been stripping the white furniture covers off of everything and dusting what she could reach. Then she had opened up the few windows that didn’t have boards over them to let fresh air in as well as both doors. After that she had swept and mopped the floor downstairs. She hadn’t even poked around upstairs yet, but she would get to that. She had ordered pizza and soda for lunch, and phoned Mickey asking him to grab a cheap microwave on his way back. She’d give him the money later she said.

It was interesting to watch her work, this broken woman who had stumbled into the house, his house, his prison. It was always so lonely, so empty, so cold. He hadn’t thought anything of it when she first broke in, figured she was just another drunk or addict looking for a place to ride out their binge. That happened every so often, but not as much as when the last people had tried to fix up his house. They had boarded up the windows and doors, and left the remnants of their half arsed attempts behind.

She hadn’t been high or drunk though. She had been broken, afraid, and alone. He wondered what kind of horror she must have faced that his attempts at helping her didn’t scare her. He always tried to help the people who came in. If he helped them, then maybe they could help him. Instead he just scared them off, because they couldn’t understand. Not her though, not Rose.

She had followed his signs, had patched herself up. If he had been solid, corporeal, he would have sat her on the couch and checked her wounds. He missed that, helping people, healing people. That had been all he’d wanted, until the war, until the Nazis, until Project Gallifrey. No, he wasn’t going to think on that. He couldn’t fix it, someone else had to.

Her fear had been so strong. He had tasted it in the air as he followed her around in the dark. Well, it was dark for her. For him, it was always gloaming, always. He hadn’t felt the sun in decades, hadn’t truly seen a sunrise or sunset. He missed the stars and the moon. He missed time the most though. Time didn’t exist in the Veil of Between. Nothing existed in the Veil except him. Well, others probably did, but he couldn’t see them because they didn’t share his cell. They each would have their own, a personalized hell of watching the world move along without them.

Rose had cried, and his heart would have ached if he could feel it. He couldn’t though, his feel his heart that is. He was frozen, never aging, never truly breathing, never tasting or smelling. He could hear and he could speak, but it was a rarity that people could hear him. He thought she could, because when he softly shushed her, wishing his fingers could stroke that blonde hair and comfort her, she had looked up and muttered about no such things as ghost. Then again, in the upstairs bathroom he had said her name, tried to tell her where that ‘Jack’ was, she had looked right at him. Sometimes people only heard disjointed sounds from him, but maybe she heard the words.

That Jack wasn’t all he appeared to be. Sure, he was doing everything the last few contractors had, but his blue eyes were too keen, he didn’t have that inherent distaste of the place like most folks did. They had talked outside, but he couldn’t hear their words. Everything past the foundation of the house was blank for him. He missed London.

So he had contented himself with observing his newest tenant. He called them that, because they never stayed more than a week. He had been surprised when he felt the energies of the house shift, as it always did when someone new took ownership, but when Rose had walked in the door babbling about fixing it up, he had been amused. She was the youngest, by far, but also the loneliest. He could see that, sense it from the pain radiating off of her. She also wasn’t superstitious. He had decided to try to make a game of it, after all he didn’t get company that often, and it gets boring after what he had calculated to be sixty years.

Since the electricity was running back through the house, he didn’t have to dig into the energy he had stored in the walls and foundation of the house. He had learned with the first family to not take it from the wires in the same room as them, so he’d wait until she was distracted, hurry into another room, gather enough energy, and hurry to beat her to the next room. He’d wait until she was doing something like dusting the fireplace mantle and blow on the back of her neck. She wouldn’t actually feel him, but her subconscious would detect the shift in energy and create a reaction like goosebumps. He listened foe her muttering about needing something, then dash out ahead of her to make her look to where it was. He knew Rose saw him, because after the first few times of pretending to keep looking, she just started walking right up to him and taking whatever it was.

When she had been intently scrubbing her own dried blood ofd the kitchen floor, he had leaned down and whispered “Rose” right into her ear. She had paused, shuddered, and resumed her cleaning. She was going to be a tough one, but he didn’t think she could last longer than anyone else had. It was fun to test her though, and he found himself smiling as he sat on the granite counter as she purged the cabinets of trash and dead rodents. There used to be a lot more, but rats, mice, birds, and squirrels were smarter than people thought. They had stopped nesting in his house years ago. He didn’t want to kill them, but he needed to replenish the energy he used between families. If he didn’t, he’d lose himself. So he always picked old ones or sick ones to drain. The young ones left generations ago. Now only the odd stray one came in to escape the weather.

“Check the drawer under the stove.” He chuckled, as she bleached out the last cabinet. The last refurbish team had brought in but never hooked up the dusty range or the matching refrigerator. She had plugged up the latter. He watched as Rose drew a deep breath and held her bruised face up as she grabbed the bag of trash and long decayed rodents and carried it out to the curb. He waited right in the foyer, standing with his arms crossed, when she came back in. Yet, she was wiping her eyes and walked right through him without seeing him.

“That was rude!” He huffed, shuddering at the sensation. It wasn’t fair really, that he couldn’t initiate touch, but they could, even accidentally. If they touched him, he could feel their skin pass through him, but they would never feel him. All they would feel was the chill of his existence, not on their skin, but in their soul.

“Sorry.” Rose muttered as she shivered then froze. “Great, now ‘m apologizing to a breeze.” She rubbed her arm with her good hand, and his heart would have skipped if it was beating. So she could hear him.

“Look at me.” He followed after her. “I know you hear me, Rose.” He watched, swallowing in his old habit as she froze in the kitchen beside the box of rubbish bags. She yanked one out, squared her shoulders, and knelt next to the stove. He held his breath, though he technically didn’t med to breathe. “C’mon blondie. You can’t ignore me forever.”

Rose dropped the bag and frowned. Was she going to look at him, respond? It had been so long since he’d had an actual conversation with someone. She pulled out one of those mobile phones and pressed a button before holding it to her ear. “Hey Mickey, one more thing. Can I borrow your radio until I get a chance to run to the shop.” Oh, ho, radios were good fun. “No, no the small one you got for the flight to your cousin’s wedding in the Virgin Islands. Thanks, you’re the best.” She pressed another button and put the phone back in her pocket.

He almost laughed at her classic mistake, but why spoil the surprise. Radios were a cinch to manipulate, way easier than a telly or those laptops and phones. Feeling a bit giddy at having a new way to play his game, he climbed back onto the counter top and watched as she hesitantly pulled out the drawer with her good hand. “Gotcha.” He chuckled. He could tell she was expecting to find more rodent or birds.

“And more dust.” Rose sighed, standing again to fetch her cleaning rag. Then she crouched back down. To his surprise she started humming a tune he hadn’t heard before, well of course he hadn’t. The last music he’d heard was back when the last remodel team was here. She had just finished wiping the drawer clean when she finally started singing. “I’ll spread my wings and I’ll learn how to fly. I’ll do what it takes, til I touch the sky. I’ll make a wish, take a chance, make a change, and break away.”

“Blimey.” He stiffened at the sound of her voice. Rose was good, better than good actually. It had been so long since he’d heard live music from anyone but groups of coveralled men. “Tha’s beautiful.” She didn’t even acknowledge him this time by pausing

“Want to feel-“ her voice caught and she cleared her throat, heading towards the living room again. “Want to feel the warm breeze, sleep under a palm tree, feel the rush of the ocean.” He followed after her, lured by the pure sound of her now softer singing. “Get on board a fast train, travel on a jet plane, faraway, and break-“her voice cut short as she turned back around, and he knew she was truly seeing him for the first time.

The shock at actually being seen filled him, and he instinctively flickered back into invisibility. That hadn’t been ghost fear in her eyes. That had been the look of a woman that had been snuck up on before and experience bad things. He cringed in on himself, as he hurried across the room to put space between them.

“‘M losing my mind.” Rose leaned against the wall. “No, no. It’s just the chemicals. Has to be, yeah. It’s from breathin’ in all those chemicals.” She ran her good hand through her hair. “Jus’ need some fresh air.” She rushed right past him and out the door. He sneaked, though it wasn’t necessary as he was invisible, and watched as she sat on the stone steps. He could tell it was late afternoon, given the red and orange light reflecting on her hair and skin, but he couldn’t see the sky past the awning. All he could see was empty grayness.

Then she waved and stood. Someone must have been coming up, and sure enough that Mickey fellow was standing on the porch carrying a duffle bag on his back and holding a suitcase. A woman joined him, wearing a badge with a hospital name on it and carrying a box. Hey Rose.”

“Martha! Hey!” Rose beamed as she took the suitcase, and he held his breath. “How was your first day as a resident?” Resident, so this Martha was studying to be a nurse. Interesting how sixty years changed things.

“Insane like you wouldn’t believe.” Martha laughed, as she looked up at the house. “This place is so amazing, Rose.”

“Well, Doctor Jones.” Rose giggled, waving her friends inside. “Come take a look around.” Doctor, blimey, times had changed, and for the better it seemed. He grinned as he followed behind the group quietly. As long as he remained invisible, he didn’t have to draw energy that would get him noticed. “‘S not so bad now that ‘ve cleaned it up.”

“Still gives me the creeps.” Mickey did look impressed by the progress Rose had made. Frankly, he was impressed himself. He had thought his game would distract her, but she had managed to clean up everything but his old study and strategy room herself. Well, most of the old and decayed tools left by the last company had simply been tossed into his overgrown back garden.

“It does feel a bit weird.” Martha paused in the living room and set down the box. He saw the image of a microwave on it. “But that’s probably because it’s so old and we’re used to central air.”

“Thank God it’s spring.” Rose let out a laugh as she propped the suitcase by the couch. “Or I’d’ve been miserable cleaning in the summer heat.”

“Speaking of spring.” Mickey draped his arm over Martha’s shoulder, and he realized they were a couple. Now that he thought about it, why did Rose only talk to Mickey on her phone, and why was there only women’s looking luggage? Now way she didn’t have someone, unless, oh he would have slapped himself if he could. Busted head, broken arm, bleeding in the middle of a thunderstorm in the dead od night, she hadn’t purchased his house for the challenge of fixing it up like everyone else had. She had purchased it to hide. Well he was an idiot, no wonder seeing him scared her how it had. “It’s your birthday tomorrow, Mickey said.”

“I forgot.” Rose turned an adorable pink as she looked down at her bare feet. “Been so caught up with the, well stuff, I wasn’t even thinkin’ bout it. You don’t have to get me anything.”

“I wanted to!” Martha giggled and elbowed Mickey. “Go get them.” Mickey smiled as he hurried back into the hall. “Well, one’s a birthday present and one’s a housewarming gift.”

“Martha, tha’s so sweet.” Rose hugged her friend, and he leaned against the wall to watch. Despite the sweet smiles she was giving, she still looked lonely. He knew lonely. He was the kind of lonely.

“Actually one is from me.” Mickey grinned returning. He had a potted plant in his hands, balanced on a pink wrapped box. “That would be the wrapped present, not the flower.”

“It’s a peace lily, Mickey.” Martha rolled her eyes. “It’s an air purifier and is best as an indoor plant.”

“This window is north facin’.” Rose pointed her to the window that overlooked the garden, and Martha placed the peace lily down. He wished he could smell it, but the house already felt a bit light with it being there. Plants could make or break the atmosphere of a house, strengthening negative or positive energies. Peace lilies didn’t just purify the air, they purified the energy. It wasn’t as fast as sage, but he could feel it slowly working.

“I’ll pull the boards off the windows. While you two figure out where to order dinner from.” Mickey disappeared and soon he saw the man outside the windows with a crowbar.

“This is probably silly Rose.” Martha had picked up the microwave and carried it into the kitchen for Rose, where she was opening it. He stepped behind Martha, about to whisper that Rose had left w screwdriver in the drawer by the sink before he caught himself. “Doesn’t this place make you feel like you’re being watched?”

He hurried back a few steps as Rose’s narrowed eyes surveyed the kitchen. If he could still blush, well he may have. He hadn’t meant to startle her friend. “Nah. I haven’t heard or felt anything except the air in the basement. Jack, the contractor I hired, said it’s a side effect of air pressure or somethin’”

Liar liar pants on fire. Rose had talked to him. “Maybe it’s those rumors getting to me.” Martha laughed. “About old Mr. McCrimmon, but that’s part of the fun right? How about some chinese take away before you open your present?” She had finally opened the microwave and sat it on the counter to plug it in.

“Sounds good.” Rose beamed, pulling out her phone to set the clock on the microwave.

He was too ruffled over being called old to finally be excited over a way to tell the time. First of all, he wasn’t old. He was only thirty-seven, and he’d been thirty-seven for sixty years. He’d be thirty-seven for eternity. Second of all, he was Doctor McCrimmon, not mister. Third of all, he’d heard workers talk about the rumors and none of them were true. He wondered which ones they’d heard. If Rose would acknowledge his existence then maybe he could ask.

He contented himself with taking a seat in his old favorite chair by the fireplace as their food was delivered and they sat around eating and laughing about various things. It didn’t escape his notice that neither of her friends asked Rose how she was feeling. They talked about the work she had done, how the gas was being turned on tomorrow so she could have hot water, the various things she’d found around, and what time tomorrow afternoon Mickey or Martha would pick her up to take her to the shops.

Rose’s present had been a brand new radio that played something called CDs and plugged in or took batteries. She had hugged her friends tightly after they cleaned up and said goodbye with promises of returning tomorrow. He could tell Rose was sad to see them go, but also relieved in some way. She yawned as she turned off the lights to every room downstairs, except the living room, and began unpacking one of her bags. He very nearly didn’t get his eyes closed before she started stripping out of her clothes, and he heard rustling.

When she finally flopped down in the couch, he peeked his eyes open hesitantly. She was wearing some sort of baggy oversized sweat shirt, a pair of tight black stretchy pants, and there was a pile of white cloths next to a package marked ‘baby wipes’. She had also pulled out a blanket and a book.

A book! Oh, he hadn’t been able to read in so long. He couldn’t help himself from moving behind the couch to peer over her shoulder as she opened up to her bookmark. So what if she was six chapters in, apparently, it was a new story. He waited patiently for her to finish each page, and couldn’t help but smile as he lost himself in a story about a kid named Harry Potter and a Goblet of Fire.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose wasn’t scared of ghosts, not when she swore she saw a man standing in random places, not when she heard someone whispering disjoined words to her, and definitely not when she woke up her first two nights to find the bluest eyes watching her from the shadows. Being scared of a nonexistent ghost had nothing to do with her blaring the radio during the day or leaving a lamp on when she curled up on the couch. Ghosts weren’t real. The world was full of monsters, living, breathing human monsters.

That’s the reason she wouldn’t go out during the day, why she did her shopping to stock her kitchen late in the evening way across the city where nobody knew her. That’s why she had ordered a security system that had been installed at the same time the phone company had come in to set up her internet. That’s why she asked Jack not to tell anyone he was fixing up her house, not that much needed to be fixed.

Jack had been right. Despite being neglected for years and years, the house itself was in amazing condition. Even the roof didn’t need to be replaced. Just some windows vandals had cracked, the faded paint and peeling wallpaper, and tattered rugs and stair runners had needed to be fixed or taken out. Even the furniture was in wonderful condition. Rose figured it was because it was the way things used to be made used better quality and treatment. The biggest problem was dirt, dust, and water stains around the busted windows. Those were all easily remedied.

There was so little work to be done, that Jack had proclaimed he and his partner Gwen would spend the day in the basement sorting through what was useable and setting it up so she could see what she wanted. Rose was spending the day upstairs, out of their way, cleaning the bedrooms, bathroom, and deciding where she would make her room until she sold it. That’s what she was doing, when the radio started acting wonky.

She had been singing along to the Black Eyed Peas’ newest billboard song when the radio crackled and changed to some jazz channel. “What the hell?” Rose dropped the dusting rag and walked over to the dresser in what must have been the master bedroom, as there was a set of small glass doors that opened to a balcony overlooking the weed filled garden. She fiddled with the dial, and the station came back to where she was. “Weird.” She turned back to pick up her rag and resume wiping down the posts of the bed.

The radio began to crackle again, and Rose glowered at it. The dial was moving, the numbers changing, and then it stopped as soon as she gasped. She swore she heard a soft chuckle, but she shook her head. Marching back to the radio, she slowly turned the dial back to her preferred station. “Stay just like that, thanks.” Rose hissed at the radio. She refused to acknowledge the hairs on the back of her neck standing up again. Then she went back to cleaning.

_Watch out._

That whisper made her instinctively look down and realize she was about to trip over the spray can of furniture polish that had rolled off the bed. No, there wasn’t a whisper. No, no, and no. Her subconscious had simply warned her was all. Deciding this bedroom was clean enough, she went back into the hall to see if she could find a linen closet to put the sheets she had found downstairs. She thought there may be one behind the door directly across from the stairs.

She pulled the handle, but it was stuck. Grunting, she pulled harder with her good hand. It still wouldn’t open.

_Don’t_

“Oh piss off.” Rose snapped, catching herself she added. “And open already.” With another good yank, the door finally popped free and revealed a set of stairs leading up. An attic hadn’t been included in the description. She fumbled along the wall for a switch, but there wasn’t one. She looked up, and sure enough above her head was a chain for a bulb. She pulled it and grinned as the stairs became fully visible.

Rose creeped up the stairs, swallowing a bit at the heavy chill coming down from the dusty room above. She reached the landing, surprised to find the attic was fully floored and full of sheet covered stuff. “Wow, just wow.” She wound her way around everything, tugging sheets free randomly. There was a massive globe with the same intricate designs as downstairs. An astrolab was behind it. There were two more bookshelves, a couch, matching love, and a coffee table. Under one of the three round windows was a table that looked like a lab table of sorts. There were racks of empty bottles with faded labels that went almost to the roof, boxes with key holes, clear glass bowls with strange powders and plants in them, and journals stacked along one side. It made her wonder what was under the other misshapen sheet below the window.

She reached for the sheet, and the lights she had pulled the chains for begin to flicker. For some reason the hairs on her arms stood up, as she touched the cloth, and she pulled it away. It was some sort of desk, the kind with the roll down cover and half a dozen drawers. Rose gasped at how beautiful it was, adorned with etched designs and what may have been Latin words. She tried to pry it open, but when she looked down at the handles she saw the bronze was stained with something blackish and red. That same stain dragged along the big drawer that was designed to have held pencils and pens. It looked like smeared finger prints.

_Don’t touch that_

Rose yanked her hand back, checking to see if any of the blackish dry flakes were sticking to her skin. In her momentary panic, she gave herself a short nick on her thumb from the handle. “Ouch!” She hissed, almost sticking her thumb in her mouth, but changed her mind and decided to go wash her hands instead. The dizziness started halfway down the stairs.

_Hurry_

That voice was back, but she didn’t bother pretending it was the wind. Rose held onto the door knob, accidentally shutting it as she stumbled out, and the world started spinning. “Help.” She gasped, trying to lower herself to the floor. Everything felt off, floaty, and heavy all at once. She slid sideways along the wall, blinking as the air shifted. A man shimmered into existence, that man she had pretended not to see, not to hear. He was frowning as he crouched next to her, his blue eyes narrowed in concern.

_Don’t worry, Rose. You’ll wake up in a mo’_

His voice was gentle, as his nearly transparent fingers hovered over her cheek. She was already too scared to be panicked. The sound of boots on the stairs made the man turn, and he shimmered out of existence. Then everything went black.

_Rose was walking down the stairs. The smell of cigar and pipe tobacco was heavy on the air, and it came from the study/trophy room. She stepped into the doorway, finding herself looking at a group of men in World War II officer uniforms. Three were gathered around the table, one was sitting in a chair his face covered by a newspaper, and one was standing by the window._

_“Any word from Harold?” A man with red hair and brown eyes asked, as he pulled his pipe from his mouth._

_“Nothing yet, sir.” Rose heard herself say. How? How was she speaking without trying. Yet, it wasn’t her voice. She didn’t have a french accent_

_“There you are, my love.” The man with the paper lowered it, and Rose recognized him as the one who kept appearing in the house. He set it down and stood up to cross the room. He looked so much more solid now, and his smile was mesmerizing. His hair was a bit longer than she had seen, and his uniform coat was draped over the chair. Rose could see his white undershirt, swallowing as she saw a spattering of blood on the left sleeve. “We didn’t wake you did we?”_

_“No, darling. I just keep thinking the sirens are going to go off.” It wasn’t her hands that reached up to cup his cheek, and she couldn’t feel his skin either. Rose could smell his cologne though, as he pulled her unfeeling into his arms. “The bombings earlier were longer than usual.”_

_“Aye, ‘m sorry I wasn’t there, Reinette.” She pulled back to look up into those sweet eyes. She watched as he kissed her brow, but could not feel the sensation. “You went to the basement, yeah?”_

_“Of course, your new wife went to the basement.” The red haired man laughed. “She’s a smart woman.” Rose heard the voice that wasn’t hers laugh. “It’s rare to find one that has beauty to match her brains, Doctor. You’re a lucky man.”_

_“Luck has nothin’ to do with it.” The man, called Doctor laughed. He pulled away to loop his arm around her waist. “Come, darling, back to bed with ya. I’ll pop up to the attic and make you something to help you sleep.”_

_“You could help me sleep.” There was a sultriness to her voice, and Rose saw the fingers that didn’t belong to her wrap up in his shirt. “You haven’t come to bed in two nights. I’m lonely, and I miss you.”_

_“We’ll be finished as soon as Saxon comes back to get th’ thing in the basement.” His eyes sparkled with promise, and he helped her up the stairs. “We’ll have three days to ourselves before I leave again. I promise.” The Doctor opened the door to the bedroom, the one she had been cleaning when the radio acted up. “I can whip up a dream draught in a blink, Reinie. You just get comfortable.”_

_“Fine, but on one condition.” His smile brightened as she playfully smoothed his shirt. “Tomorrow, you must let me cut your hair. It got long while you were in Germany.”_

_“Whatever makes you happy.” Those blue eyes drew closer, lips lowering for a kiss she wouldn’t feel._

“Rose!” Jack’s shout made her jerk up. She was laying on the bed in the bedroom she just left, a cool rag in her forehead. “Hurry with that water, Gwen.”

“I just had the weirdest dream.” Rose felt a bit sluggish, like she had been running through waist deep mud. She pushed herself up, as Jack steadied her by her arms.

“What happened? I found you about to roll down the stairs, completely unconscious?” Jack’s blue eyes were searching hers. There was movement behind him, and she saw the Doctor skulking in a corner, watching her with those wide crystalline eyes. “You shouted for help.”

“Um.” She looked back at Jack as the Doctor covered his lips with a finger and shook his head before shimmering out of view. Rose wasn’t sure how to explain it without earning herself a one way trip to the loony bin. “I cut my finger while cleanin’, an’ blood makes me faint.” It was a believable lie, and she looked down at her thumb to find it cleaned and bandaged.

“Happens to a lot of people, Jack.” Gwen came in carrying a glass of water and some crackers. “Here ya go.” She waved Jack away so she could sit next to Rose. “Jack, why don’t ya go finish packing up the truck? ‘Ll sit with’er.” Jack gave a two finger salute and disappeared. “Sure you’re all right?”

Rose lowered the glass she was sipping from as her stomach churned. “Yeah. ‘M fine. Didn’t mean to scare ya’ll.” She felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment, and set the glass and crackers aside on the side table. “Can we discuss the stuff ya’ll sorted out tomorrow. It’s getting late ‘n’ I just want to take shower and relax.”

Gwen patted her shoulder and nodded. Rose stood up with her, and followed her to the landing. “See ya bright and early tomorrow morning.” She hurried down the stairs and out the door. Clinging to the rails, she made her way around to the bedroom that overlooked the street, waiting until their truck pulled away. Once they had disappeared in the early sunset, she spun on her heel and went back in the hall.

“I’m not afraid of ghosts!” Rose shouted, not even caring that she had finally acknowledged the man’s existence. “D’ya hear me?! You won’t scare me into leaving!” Maybe she was a little scared, but she wouldn’t admit it to anyone else.

 _Thought you didn’t believe in ghosts_.

That all too familiar whisper made her look across the air above the stairs. The man, the Doctor, was leaning with his hands on the rail. He offered her a wry smile and pushed back to hold up his hands. Then he moved, she would have called it walking except he was striding across the air to come next to her. _Hello, Rose Tyler_ he said, except the sound didn’t come from his lips as they moved, it came from the air between them, like a fading echo

“Hello.” Rose tried to keep her voice even as her brain kept trying to logic its way out of this. “Um, Doctor, that’s who you are, right?”

 _Yeah_ He folded his hands behind his back with an amused look.

“This is your house?” Rose wasn’t sure exactly what else to say. This was too surreal, too out there to comprehend.

 _Yes_. His eyebrows raised as if he was entirely too pleased with her shock.

“You’re a ghost.” She almost reached out to touch the leather jacket he was wearing, because it looked so real, but she kept her hands at her side.

 _Ehhh, you could say that_. He waved his hand a bit as if to imply she wasn’t right by wasn’t wrong either. _That all right?_

She couldn’t scream her thought of ‘hell no’ with him looking so intrigued by her. “Yeah.” She drew a ragged breath as her stomach churned again and covered her mouth. There was nothing in there except water to puke up though. She had missed lunch.

 _I mean, I ‘ave a name, just, I can’t say it._ His smile turned to a sad line and he looked down at his boots. Rose felt a tinge, maybe of pity, at how despaired he looked.

“Well, why not?” She reached up with her good hand to tuck her hair behind her ear.

 _Because names give power, Rose_. Those blue eyes flashed in betrayal and rage as they met hers, before crunching up in agony. ‘ _Nd I made the mistake of givin’ someone that power before. Won’t do it again._

“So I just have to call you ‘Doctor’.” Rose had to laugh at the absurdity of that. He didn’t look like a Doctor, U-boat captain maybe, but not a doctor. Her head lightened dangerously, and she grabbed at the railing.

 _Easy, Rose._ It looked like he tried to grab her, but his hand passed right through her arm with no sensation. _You need to eat. Sleeping Draught can cause upset stomach if you don’t eat with it._

Rose jerked at the words, remembering her dream. “Sleeping Draught, you tried to give me on in my dream.”

The Doctor froze where he was three steps down and turned around. In her shock, she found it amusing he was walking down stairs when he could probably just drop through the floor. _What dream?_

“When I was passed out. The one where I learned your name.” Rose gripped the rail as she staggered past him, the left over pizza in the refrigerator was calling her name.

 _I thought you learned my name from the rumors_. He followed after her, and she ignored his attempts to cut her off and make her stop. The ones about why the house is haunted.

“None of the rumors said you were a doctor.” Rose shook her head as she pulled the last two slices out and slid them onto a plate. Then she poked them into the microwave. “The rumors say you were a rich elderly man who murdered his young, pregnant bride because you thought she was sleeping with a Nazi.” She had heard many variations of his age, but none were as young as he looked. “Then you stuck your gun in your mouth and killed yourself, and now you wait to traumatize any young woman who wanders alone into the house.” The look of total disbelief and offense on his face made her chuckle without realizing it. “You don’t look elderly, and your skull seems intact.” Honestly she was just rambling, trying to find a way to distract herself from the fact she was talking to a bloody ghost.

 _Some Revelation Serum must have spilled._ He wasn’t looking at her, but up at the ceiling, like he was talking to himself. Then those blue eyes found hers again, and the seriousness in them sent a chill through her bones. _Tell me everything you saw._

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Rose recounted the story, but left put the part where he tried to kiss her. That seemed a bit weird, given the fact he was leaning against the counter where she was perched and eating. “So why did I dream from Reinette’s point of view?” He had confirmed she was his wife already

 _It’s her blood on my desk_. The Doctor frowned, bowing his head into his hand. Rose could tell just talking about it was painful to him. She didn’t ask if it he had done it, killed her that was. Her death obviously caused him great pain, not something her murderer would carry. _I didn’t do it though, I swear. I lo-_ the echo that was his voice choked as he looked up. Her heart hurt as it looked like he wanted to cry, but couldn’t. Of course he couldn’t, because ghosts couldn’t cry. _I loved her. I didn’t realize the truth about her ‘til it was too late_.

“I believe you, Doctor.” Rose knew the truth. She knew fake remorse, had seen it for years, bore the scars from it even now. This man was not guilty of his wife’s murder. It wasn’t hard to piece the puzzle together. He had been an officer in the War. His lovely wife had hid some secret that resulted in both of them dying, violently apparently. “She was a spy, and you got caught in the middle.”

 _Yes_. He swallowed, though it made no noise when he did, and ran a hand through his close cropped hair. Rose wondered if there was more to it, but she figured he’d tell her if he wanted her to know.

“Is that why you can’t move on or whatever?” Rose set her empty plate aside and picked up her soda. She’d read enough horror fiction to know that’s why ghosts stuck around.

 _Her death is one part._ The Doctor couldn’t quite meet her eyes, and Rose was then positive that was more than he was letting on. She wondered if she should be worried, until he added. _There’s also the fact that ‘m not dead_.

Rose didn’t mean to laugh, honestly she didn’t. “Doctor, um, I hate to break this to ya, but...” she reached over and promptly placed her hand over his on the counter top. She shivered as she got that heavy air feeling again before her palm hit the granite. It was odd seeing her wrist disappear into his knuckles. “You’re definitely not alive.”

The Doctor clenched his fingers, as if trying to lift her hand and sighed, pulling his arms to his side. _You think I don’t know that?_ The whisper was scratching, like he was frustrated at her for not understanding. ‘ _M not dead either. ‘M, you won’t understand. ‘M in the Veil of Between._

“The Veil of Between?” Rose could tell this was going to give her a headache, so she slid from the counter to seek out her bottle of paracetamol she knew she had stuffed away in a cabinet or drawer. “Wha’s that?”

 _Top drawer under the microwave thingy._ Okay, so he had been watching her all day. She wondered if he watched her at night too, because that was a tad creepy. _As I was sayin’, it’s not something you’d understand._

“Just cause I didn’t finish my A levels, it doesn’t mean ‘m stupid, Doctor!” Rose spun around, slamming the bottle down. She knew he didn’t know that, and he wasn’t calling her stupid. Still, how could he know she wouldn’t understand. Rose read and studied loads on her own.

 _I didn’t say you were stupid, just, you’ll never believe it_. The Doctor looked apologetic, and extremely nervous, as he gazed around the room. _Take that glass and put it on the plate_. Rose finished downing the water she had chased the pill with and set it on the plate, raising an eyebrow at him. _Now, the plate is life, where you are. The glass is the Beyond. They look like they are touching yeah?_

“Yeah.” Rose wasn’t sure where he was going with this, but she’d play along.

 _Take a bit of hair and slip it under the glass_. The Doctor pointed at her hair, and she snagged a loose strand and did as she was told. She expected resistance, found some at first, but after a few tries the hair went under the glass. _There’s just this tiny gap, doesn’t exist everywhere, just in places. Hard to find, harder even to get to, but with the right spell you can. That’s where I am, not alive, not dead, just frozen._

Rose had been so distracted by the animated way he had described it, moving so close to her his fingers would have brushed her chest as he bent over just a bit and pressed his palms together, that she almost didn’t understand it. Then it clicked in her mind, like a puzzle piece. “You weren’t dead when you got stuck there, you were alive!” The realization made her stumble back, horror flooding her veins. If the Veil didn’t exist everywhere, just like her hair could only go in one spot, then that meant he couldn’t either. He had been stuck, in a little pocket of space, alone, for decades. “Oh migod, Doctor, that’s awful.” She had never wanted to hug someone so badly in her life, and she couldn’t. She couldn’t even touch him. He was a completely aware human being, trapped, alone, forever. Tears stung her eyes, as she saw his shoulders slump. “Am I, Doctor, am I the first person who’s talked to you since it happened?”

Those summer sky eyes ached out at her before he looked down at the floor. _I did try. Everyone else ran away._

Rose was going to run away too. That had been her plan, get as far away from the monster trapping her at every turn, but now, how could she abandon someone who was hurting worse than she was. She had to help him. “Doctor, isn’t there any way you can get free?”

 _Yes, the Veil can be lifted_. Her heart fluttered in hope at that, so maybe she could help. _But it requires a human sacrifice, ‘n that is somethin’ I’d never ask anyone to do_. The hope was gone. The look in his eyes told him everything, why his late wife’s blood was upstairs, what he meant by her death was part of the reason. Whoever had trapped him had used Reinette to do it. _Don’t mourn her. She should have known he would betray her too._

“Who is he?” Rose watched as the Doctor tried to speak, but the echoed whisper came out garbled. He tried again, and she watched as he shook his head and gave what looked like a heavy sigh. Other bits of what he had said began to click: Sleeping Draughts, Revelation Serum, spells, and sacrifices. “Stars above, you’re a bloody wizard!” She stumbled back, now afraid. The strange symbols, the funny map, and the lab table upstairs were all spellwork. Jack had said the house was like a spell had been cast on it.

 _Mage, Rose. ‘M a mage_. The Doctor rubbed his face with his hands again, and an echoed groan of frustration shook the air. _Wizards are fake, myths. There’s no such thing as wands ‘n flyin’ brooms. We, guh, we’re born with magic in our blood. Those of us who use it for good, we’re mages. Those of us, like him- he said the words with such hateful loathing that_ Rose felt a tinge of fear. _Like the Nazi and Italian magic weilders were trying to  bring down, they’re called Malums._

Rose rubbed her head as she braced herself against the refrigerator. “I need a drink.” She groaned, looking up to find him watching her with a look of despondent rejection. Suddenly her wonderings from earlier shoved into her brain, and she yelped. He was alive, and he’d been in the house. He obviously liked women, so had he... “Doctor please tell me you haven’t watched me changin’ or anything.”

 _Never_! The Doctor shook his head vehemently and held his hands up. _Caught me off guard the first night, when you stumbled in, and the second night when you moved in, but I covered my eyes._ His eyebrows went to his hairline, and Rose had a suspicion he’d be blushing if he could. ‘ _M not a pervert_.

The night she had stumbled in? So she hadn’t imagined it all. “You showed me the emergency kit and the torch. I never thanked you for that.” The Doctor gave her a shy smile and tugged his ear. “‘M sorry I can’t help you.” She wished she could, even if the thought of him being a wizard or mage or whatever was a bit scary.

The Doctor shoved his hands in his pocket and shrugged a shoulder. _Not your fault._

There was a thick silence between them, as they regarded each other with hesitant half glances and uncertain almost speaking. Rose washed her plate and cup with her good hand to distract herself. She wished she could take it off now and not four weeks from now. Yet, she’d have to suffer with it. She grabbed a bag to wrap around it so she could shower. “‘M gonna go wash up, could you not pop into the upstairs bathroom.”

 _Cross my heart_. The Doctor grinned, not moving as she turned off the downstairs lights and hurried up the stairs to grab some pajamas and dash to the shower. She turned the hot water on, needing the quiet away from him to gather her thoughts more.

She was believing him too easily. Hadn’t she fallen for sweet, sad eyes once before? Yet, as she covered her cast and stepped into the downpour, she realized he couldn’t hurt her. He couldn’t do anything to her. If he was lying, she could always just walk away. The Doctor had helped her numerous times, warned her when she almost tripped, told her not to touch that handle with the blood and potion or whatever. Why would he do those things? He could easily have scared her and made her trip down the stairs or something and killed her to free himself. How many workers could he have sacrificed the same way? No, he was telling the truth.

Rose had to believe that, because she needed someone good in her life. Sure, she had her few friends and mum, but none of them could understand what she had gone through, was still going through. The Doctor could, though. He’d been betrayed by someone he loved, and in that betrayal lost everything. Sighing, she turned off the water and dried off. She took the extra time to blow dry her hair before dressing in her jammies and rubbing moisturizer on her face.

When she finally emerged, she headed towards the bedroom she had chosen, which in hindsight seemed a bad idea since it had once been his. Rose planned on calling for him to come up once she was tucked in bed, but to her surprise he was already stretched out on it, with his eyes closed.

It struck her then, for the first time, just how handsome he was. It wasn’t a conventional handsome, like what was glorified in today’s society. It was different. His ears were a bit large, but they balanced out his proud nose and soaring cheekbones. His lips were unbalanced but full, and he had a brooding brow that she often associated with a professor or historian. His body was long and lithe, revealing that he had probably spent a lot of time running or walking as compared to men these days who thought bulking at the gym was the best way to get a body. Then the Doctor opened his eyes, and the smile he gave her made them sparkle as the edges crinkled in a kind but wizened way. “Hello.”

 _Hello_. The Doctor sat up swiftly and hopped to his feet. _Sorry, ‘s just, used to be mine, ya know?_

“‘S alright.” Rose turned off the wall light and hurried to turn on the lamp by the bed. She turned back the blanket so she could sit up and watch him stand awkwardly between the bed and the wall. “Can you feel it when you sit or lay down?” She hoped he wouldn’t find her questions awkward.

 _Sort of._ He rubbed his ear, and she realized it was a nervous habit. _There isn’t that sort of relief in doin’ it. I can feel the bed there, but not fully. Can’t really explain it._ He shifted his weight. _Jus’ old habits, even after sixty years, I can’t shake em._

“Well you can sit here.” Rose leaned over to pat the foot of the bed, and he moved to lounge across it, propping himself up on an elbow. “That works.”

 _Why were you bleeding and crying_? Blimey, that was a bit forward, and Rose felt her cheeks flush in shame and pain at the memory. _The first night, durin’ the storm?_

He had told her his story, so of course he’d want to know hers. Yet, he came from a different time, women were judged differently. What if he didn’t understand, or worse blamed her? “I was mugged.” Rose didn’t technically lie. That’s how it had started. “And I was scared and hiding.”

 _No, was more than that. I saw your clothes, the rips ‘nd tears._ The Doctor’s eyes were soft and concerned, as he waited for her to respond. Rose shivered involuntarily as she remembered their angry fingers and what the men had tried to do, and she couldn’t meet his eyes. _Oh, Rose. ‘M so sorry,_

“They didn’t.” She drew a breath, forcing herself to look up. “I mean, I fought back. One of ‘em had a knife. When he dropped it, I grabbed it and stabbed the other one and ran.”

The Doctor visibly relaxed at her words, and he offered her an encouraging smile. Rose finally met his gaze again and offered a hesitant smile of her own. She reached up to tuck her hair back, crinkling her nose as her rough cast scratched her cheek. His gaze zeroed in on it. _Hang on, you had sutures in your scalp and the cast already. How’d that happen?_

“I was mugged a few days before, stole my purse, phone, and necklace.” Rose sighed, hating to recall how getting her necklace back had led to the second one. She saw the disbelief in his eyes as he stared at her.

 _What’s his name, the man who hired them?_ How had he figured it out? She hadn’t mentioned any of her suspicions to anyone, not even out loud when she thought she was alone. _You haven’t left the house durin’ the day. You asked Martha and Mickey to take you to a shop that they said was across the city, and you asked Jack and Gwen to not say who was livin’ here._ He looked down at the sheets, as if embarrassed about what he was about to say ‘ _n you have bad nightmares every time you’ve slept_.

  
“You watched me sleep?!” Rose wasn’t sure whether to feel creeped out or flattered, and she was somewhere between both.

 _Only when you start havin’ bad dreams._ The Doctor pulled his ear again, looking away. _Sorry, won’t do it again_.

Rose knew she could tell him, because he would understand a bit. She could say why she was hiding. “My ex boyfriend, Jimmy Stone.” She didn’t pause for him to respond. “He is an abusive, manipulative, drug addicted arse. Almost killed me once, went to jail, got out and stalked me for a while. Then he disappeared again and showed up that day with my necklace, said he saw someone wearing it and got it back.” She still couldn’t believe she was stupid enough to fall for that. “I never should have-“ she covered her face with her hands to hide the tears threatening to break free. “Never should have agreed to go to see him.”

 _Must’ve been a very special necklace for you to ignore your intuition_. There was no judgement in his voice, just a sympathetic sorrow that settled over her skin. _Your mum give it to you, or you dad?_

“Grandma actually.” Rose wiped her cheek and hurried off the bed to the tiny box she kept what little jewelry she owned in. She had taken it off so it wouldn’t break while cleaning and such. Lifting it out she came back over to the bed and held it out to him. “Grandma Prentice said it was a wedding gift from my grandad’s friend, that it is the tree of life or somethin’.” She had never seen someone fall through a bed before, but the Doctor let out a shocked noise and promptly slipped through the mattress. “Doctor?” She was about to look under the bed when he lifted back up and settled crosslegged onto the sheets.

 _Prentice? As in Andre and Suzette Prentice?!_ The Doctor’s face was one of utter shock, and his eyes darted between the locket and her face.

“How’d you know their names?” Rose found herself trembling, not from the cold, not from fear, but from an understanding that was forming in her mind as quickly as the Doctor’s face was crumbling into loss.

 _Because I gave Andre that necklace the night before I was cursed._ His fingers came up to hover over her hand, and the Doctor drew in a heavy breath. Rose, how often have you gambled? She felt her eyes go wide in surprise as her pulse began to race. The Doctor knew her grandparents, and judging from the pity in his eyes he knew her answer already. _When the old blood runs in your veins, luck always comes at a price_.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Rose hadn’t seen that coming, not in the least. Old blood? Magic? Yet, he had known her grandparents’ names, had called the cause of every bad thing in her life, and those stunning eyes had been so full of pity. How had she never known? She had never had any inkling about it, no mention of it from her family, and her mum absolutely didn’t show any abilities like that.

She had told the Doctor that, and he explained that if it’s ignored, especially over a generation, that the powers will lie dormant. Rose wasn’t sure what terrified her more, letting them stay hidden away or learn to use them. She needed to talk to her grandparents, but she couldn’t because they were dead. No way her mum would know anything, because if Jackie had then she wouldn’t have let Rose’s dad take all those stupid gambles with those fraudulent companies.

It was all too much, too raw, too heavy for her to bear with everything else she had going on in her life. Rose had always wanted to know why she had ended up where she did, but she had never thought learning it would be so painful. Like a dam crumbling, it all came loose again. She had curled up under her blankets and sobbed into her pillow. To his credit, the Doctor hadn’t spoken. He had simply sat there watching her with a hopeless expression on his face.

Rose decided over the course of the week to deal with one thing at a time. The priority was the house. She could fix that, and it felt good to put her energy into something that distracted her. Jack and Gwen had sat down with her and showed her the paints, wood stains, and wallpaper they had found in the basement. The Doctor always stood somewhere behind the pair, and Rose watched as he made faces over some of the colors and patterns. The ones they both liked, she chose to set aside, the ones he didn’t she told them they could keep for themselves to use on other jobs.

She had needed their help to strip off the wallpaper that some other refurbish team had put up, as she only had one working hand, and the days were filled with Jack’s flirtatious jokes and Gwen’s sarcastic banter. They were easy to get along with, especially because they didn’t know the truth of her past. Her evenings and nights were filled with long talks with the Doctor as she showed him the wonders of the internet and he recounted stories about growing up in depression and war era London.

Sometimes she sprawled out on her stomach on the bed with a book, so he could lay next to her and read. The Doctor loved to read, especially out loud, and when Rose learned that he had been secretly reading Goblet of Fire over her shoulder one night, she had promptly drug out the first three books and settled onto her sheets. It had been exactly one week since she finally admitted to herself he was real, when she turned the book so the words faced him, and propped her chin on her arm so he could read aloud and she could turn the page.

Rose adored listening to him weave the story she had read half a dozen times already. His voice, with that gruff northern accent, gave new life to the words and she found herself staring up at the smile on his face with a sort of peace she hadn’t known in years. Mickey had always been her closest friend, but now the Doctor was quickly surpassing that. She wasn’t sure why, but there was just something about that smug smile he sometimes gave and the way his blue eyes were always so focused on her when she spoke.

Rose could tell just being there was helping him emotionally. She had been isolated when she had been dealing with Jimmy’s accusations of her cheating. She had wanted to please him so badly she had cut everyone off to prove herself. It had been a test, she knew now, to see what she would sacrifice to please him, and he had finally told her to see her friends again. The Doctor couldn’t just go back to his friends. His loneliness would be forever. Maybe that’s why she found herself calling his name when she came back from a trip to the shop or when she got out of the bath. Either way, he always came, the loneliness fading from his eyes as soon as he saw her.

One thing she had learned, was the Doctor had a bit of an ego, especially when Jack or Mickey were around. Rose would often catch him rolling his eyes or mimicking them, especially anytime Jack flung an innuendo towards anyone or was elaborating on his fun from the night before. Rose would be lying if she didn’t admit to flirting back with Jack, not that she would actually do anything with the man, but he was gorgeous and he made her just feel giggly. Gwen and Martha, who were both happily taken, couldn’t help but flirt back either. Jack just had that effect on people.

 _He likes you_. The Doctor’s whisper made Rose jump as she closed the door behind her two new friends as they left. She looked around for him, and found him sitting upside down on the ceiling. It was an odd thing, especially since his clothes didn’t hang from the gravity. _He stares at your bum when you bend over._ The snort wasn’t too audible but the eye roll was obvious.

“He stares at everyone’s bum.” Rose shook her head and planted her hands on her hips. “Will you come down from there?”

 _Why_? He cocked his head to the side, those blue eyes analyzing her from above.

“‘Uh, ‘cause it’s creepy that’s why.” Rose threw her hands up in exasperation as he grinned but didn’t move. She passed under him to head to the kitchen, where she had set out some fish to fry for dinner. She turned on the stove top and pulled out a pan.

 _He wanted you to go to the pub with him_. Rose swallowed a yelp as the Doctor popped out of the wall behind the stove. _That’s why he kept bringin’ it up._

“You know I don’t go out to places like that.” Rose waved her hands to shoo him away. It was still disconcerting to see him do things like that. “Would you please knock that off?”

 _Spoil sport._ The Doctor stuck his tongue out and before she could blink he was leaning against the counter to her right. _What’re we gonna read tonight_?

“I thought we’d watch a movie.” Rose had purchased a small telly and DVD player the day before, as well as the first three Harry Potter movies. She hadn’t had time to explain what they were to him yet.

 _Rose, Did you forget I can’t leave the house?_ The Doctor looked a bit put out, and Rose felt her stomach clench a bit at the way his body sort of slumped a bit.

“Those boxes labeled Harry Potter are movies.” She explained, as she breaded the fish and tossed it into the now popping oil and began sautéing some veggies in another. “Thought you’d have fun seeing how they differ from the books.” Honestly, she already knew he’d be critically picking them apart. She’d been on the receiving end of his rants about how much of the history posted online was grossly inaccurate. The Doctor had very strong opinions on that.

 _How old are you?_ The Doctor’s question was as random and blunt as always, and Rose realized she had never told him. Just like she had never asked him what age he had been when he was trapped. He looked like he was hiding something behind his question though.

“Just turned twenty the day I moved in.” Rose shrugged, turning the fish over as she thought about it. “What about you?” She winced as she reflexively asked and realized her mistake. If it bothered him, he didn’t let on.

 _Technically, ninety-eight_. The Doctor flashed her a teasing smile, and she would have slapped his arm at it if she could. _But I was four days past thirty-seven when it happened._

Rose has already calculated him being about that age from some dates he had mentioned, but hearing it confirmed didn’t have any major effect on the way she viewed them except to make her sad. If she didn’t already know he had never had children, she would have wondered if he’d ever want to see them. “When is your birthday?” She has a sneaking suspicion, but she wanted him to say it.

 _Today_. The Doctor met her eyes with a sheepish grin.

“Doctor! Why didn’t you say somethin’?” Rose reached over to grab his hand, forgetting for half a moment she couldn’t grab it until her fingers hit the granite with that cool sensation. He looked down in surprise and closed his fingers so it looked like he was covering her hand instead of being through it. Then she realized what that meant, in four days would be the anniversary of what had happened. “Oh Doctor.” Rose moved her pan off the burner, her appetite gone as heavy sadness tightened around her stomach.

 _In four nights, Rose, you can’t be in the house._ The Doctor clenched his jaw and raised his fingers as if to touch her cheek, but Rose felt nothing except the hairs on her neck prickle. _Go out with Jack or Mickey or Martha. Don’t return until sunrise._

Rose knew better than to ask why. When she had tried to learn more about that night, he choked on his words. Obviously he wanted to tell her, but something about the spell prevented it. “Okay.” She lied smoothly. The Doctor was visibly relieved at her words.

No way she was going to let her friend suffer through whatever was going to happen alone. He’d lived it alone for over sixty years, but not this time. She eyed her half cooked food, still not finding it in her stomach to eat something so heavy. So, she promptly dumped it all in the trash and grabbed a bag of crisps and some soda. “Come on, birthday boy. ‘S time I introduced you to movie night.”

To her surprise, the Doctor didn’t make commentary on the difference in the movie. He began picking apart the logic behind the magic, pointing out how some things were literally impossible while others were possible even if the incantations were drastically wrong. Having seen the movie multiple times already, she contented herself with sitting back and listening to him snort and groan sarcastically at the screen. Rose hadn’t felt this happy in a long time, she was surprised to find she really wished she could stretch out with her feet in his lap.

She shook herself mentally, reminding herself that that line of thinking would get her nowhere. Rose still couldn’t help from studying him as he watched the film on the screen. His expressions were so animated, so vibrant, that it was easy to forget he wasn’t truly physically there. In those moments of slip ups, Rose felt butterflies in her stomach when his gaze flicked to hers briefly. She could almost imagine how his voice would sound to hear him truly speak, deep and gruff as it had been in her dream. Her small hands would fit perfectly in his large calloused ones, and the space his arm made as it draped over the back of the couch would be perfect to snuggle in.

It took her a minute to realize he had been saying her name, and Rose blinked to clear away the impossible thoughts. _Feelin’ alright_?

But they weren’t impossible thoughts. “Yeah, jus’ ‘ve seen the movie. Your reactions are much more entertainin’, Doctor.” Rose didn’t mean to flash him her flirtatious grin, the tongue curled up to the teeth. It just happened. Thankfully it seemed men’s inherent ability to be oblivious to to obvious had existed back then too because he chuckled at her and made a face. “I am a bit tired. ‘M gonna go take a bath and soak for a bit. You finish the movie, ‘kay.” She caught herself before she tried to pat his thigh.

 _Okay, swe-Rose._ She must have imagined the Doctor’s slip. No way he had been about to call her anything besides ‘blondie’. Call me up when you’re done.

Rose grinned at him before hurrying to the stairs. When she reached the top, she looked back to see if he had followed her. She made all her typical noises of getting her bath ready, but didn’t shut the door until the tub was full and she was back in the hall. Her heart was racing as she sneaked to the attic door and pulled it open. Bless Jack for oiling the hinges, because it didn’t make a sound as she opened it, slipped in, closed it behind her, and pulled the chain for the light.

Quiet as she could manage she hurried up, her mind focused on the bookshelves. Everything was just where it had been left, untouched in sixty years. She swallowed hard, feeling very much like the time she had snuck Jimmy in through her window when her mum was asleep. Getting caught would more than likely be an explosive confrontation, but she wasn’t about to ask for permission. She grabbed one of the sheets, laying it down, and began looking for what she needed.

There were so many titles, thankfully in English: Introduction to Magickal Botany, Basic Charms for Primary Levels, Novice Potion Making, and Defensive Spells for Beginners all went onto the sheet. Then she moved to the lab table. She touched the journals, swallowing as she opened the one with the earliest date. The script was elegant but unevenly spaced, as if written by a teenage boy. There, on the first page was printed. Property of J. H. McCrimmon. She had guessed they were his and now she was right. Those joined the books. Bundling up the sheet, she froze as her eyes trailed to the desk and the dried blood stains on it.

Rose knew she probably shouldn’t do what she was about to do, but she did it anyways. She wanted to know more about how this had happened to him. She didn’t feel that nagging to warn her, her ‘intuition’ as he called it, and she grabbed one of the empty bottles. Being careful not to nick herself, she used her nail to scrape some of the flakes into the bottle and stoppered it. Tucking that into her pocket, she tiptoed back down the stairs with her treasures, turned off the light, and eased the door open and closed behind her. She hurried to the bedroom and stashed her secrets in the back pack she carried when she went out instead of a purse now. Then she slipped into the bathroom and stripped down to bathe quickly in the now cooling water.

She didn’t realize she had forgotten her pajamas until the tub had fully drained, and she called down for the Doctor that she was done. Wrapping her towel around her, she opened the door to yell for him to wait a minute, but the Doctor was already leaning against the railing. He took one look at her and promptly fell through the rails with a strangled noise. “I tried to tell you to wait.” She giggled as she dashed to her room and pulled on a knee length sleep shirt. Then she climbed onto the sheets in her usual spot. “Okay, ‘m decent now.”

 _That was entirely inappropriate, Miss Tyler._ The Doctor shimmered into existence between the window in the bed. _And you don’ even have the decency to be sorry_.

Rose felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment as he kept his eyes averted. He didn’t look angry or upset, but years of being screamed at for mistakes as simple as that had her heart pounding and her muscles tensing in preparation for a smack. “‘M sorry. I didn’t mean for you to see...”

 _Oh, Rose, don’t. Shhhh_ The Doctor was on the bed next to her, his fingers a breath away from her arm. The hairs prickled, and she half expected to feel something. _Even if I were corporeal, ‘d never, ever strike you_.

Rose forced herself to relax, looking up into the oceanic orbs. They were searching her face, wide and sincere. “I know, jus’, reflexes.” She managed to ease her breathing, to convince her body nothing was going to hurt her, looking down at her hands and swallowing.

 _Don’t worry ‘bout him. He was a worthless prat._ The Doctor reached out as if he wanted to tilt her head up by her chin. Rose angled her face up to find him smiling gently at her. _Some day, you’ll find someone who will be willing to do anythin’ to see you smile. They’ll never hurt you or break your heart. Promise me, when you do, you won’ be afraid to let them love you._

“I don’t plan on ever datin’ again, so that’s not a promise I can make.” Rose turned her face away from his hand, though she couldn’t feel it. As long as Jimmy lived in this world, she could never put someone else in his way, never put their life at risk. “I’d really like to be alone tonight.” She knew the Doctor would leave if he felt she was uncomfortable. He’d probably go sit on the garden porch and watch for the random nocturnal animals that sometimes came into his boundaries. He said that’s what he usually did.

_If you need me-_

“‘Ll call for you.” Rose made a show of snuggling under her sheets and reaching for the lamp. Sure enough, he sank through the floor with a full toothed smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. She turned off the light but snagged her mobile. Using the screen as a torch, she crawled out of bed, grabbed the bottle, and opened the top.

She didn’t have anything to break the skin, so she picked up the book they had read last night and intentionally gave her self a paper cut. Hissing at the sting, she dumped one of the blackish flakes onto her palm, stoppered the bottle back, and then pressed her bleeding finger against it. She barely tucked the bottle away before that tale tell dizziness started. Rose crawled back into bed, covering herself up, and with a spinning breath she surrendered to the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning:  
> GRAPHIC INTENTIONAL MISCARRIAGE/LOSS OF BABY
> 
> No, seriously, like it’s legitimately intentional. Skip over Rose’s dream (all in italics) if you can’t handle it. It’s bloody and brutal, and will you please heed my trigger warnings for once!

He leaned against the wooden wall of the kitchen, though he didn’t feel it. Had his teasing words really made Rose think he was upset? He had tried to make it right, to comfort her the only way he could without touch, but she had sent him out of the room so she could sleep alone. He had gone, though his frozen heart wanted nothing more than to hug her. He’d never be able to though, and that thought was nearly as painful as being alone for the last sixty years had been.

He knew he was being foolish for wanting that, but he couldn’t help it. He may have been trapped in the Veil, frozen, never to move, never to age, but he was still human. He still longed for things like touching someone’s shoulder or sweet hello hugs. He missed the warmth of someone’s skin against his, the feeling of a pulse against his fingers. He hand forgotten how his last friendly touch had felt. It had been his baby sister Donna, who was nearly thirty and despised being called a baby, when he stopped by to give the news she was engaged and asked him to give her away.

It had been unexpected, mostly because he had thought he had told everyone to stay away while they worked to get information from the Nazi Malum they had captured trying to sneak into a munitions depot. His sound proofing charm hadn’t ever failed, but he always sent Reinette away and forbade visitors when the Order of Gallifrey had to use his home. He had hugged Donna so tightly, hoping his smoking jacket covered the blood that the Malum had spat on him, kissed her on the brow and sent her away telling here that she shouldn’t be out past curfew. He should have told Donna he loved her, because he never got the chance to. He often wondered how radiant she must have looked in her gown and which of the Order members stepped in to walk her down the aisle.

Rubbing his face, he wandered over to the backdoor, staring out at the tiny bit of grass he could see. The clock on the microwave said it had been nearly an hour since Rose dismissed him. Time always crawled when she was asleep or away, but maybe that was because he could mark it’s passing now. Most of his thoughts centered around Rose now. He adored making her laugh and their silent looks as he mocked Jack and bothered Gwen. He hadn’t planned on becoming so attached so quickly, but decades of isolation had left him starved for even the smallest bit of affection. He had always found her pretty, even from the first night she stumbled in broken and bloody. He had thought her prettiness would become unnoticed as she spent more and more time with him, but it never did.

She was just so perfectly human. She felt everything so deeply, cared so earnestly, and she was so smart. He didn’t care that she never passed her A levels, because she was brilliant without them. She was a quick study too, remembering the smallest details of what he told her or she read in a book. Her art, when she sat down and sketched on spare paper or swirled a design on the wall before covering it with more paint was almost an innate skill. If she ever decided to give in to her heritage and venture up to his library and lab, she had the potential to become a talented mage.

He knew he shouldn’t be thinking about her so much, because she would leave eventually. Despite her objections, eventually she’d fall in love and marry. Her husband would be uncomfortable with this house, with the energy that reverberated from the walls and made his cage. Even if she stayed, eventually she would age and die. Yet, he couldn’t get her smile out of his mind. He had thought, while watching the movie, that she had been looking at him like that, but she hadn’t. She couldn’t have been, Rose was smart enough to know that it would be pointless for her to. Then, bumbling idiot he was, he had almost called her sweetheart. Thankfully she hadn’t noticed that.

He really needed to get a grip. Hadn’t he learned his lesson the last time a lonely and hurt blonde woman had fluttered lashes at him? That’s what got him into this mess in the first place. Yet, when she opened that bathroom door, he had expected more of her baggy sleep shirts and pants. Seeing her damp skin barely covered by a towel hadn’t so much as startled him as it had taken him feigning falling to keep from staring. One thing he knew for sure was that Jimmy Stone was an absolute bastard, and he wished he could have two minutes alone with the scum in a locked room. It wouldn’t heal the scars Rose would carry with her forever, but it would make him feel better.

He was just letting himself mull over the various ways he could get Jimmy back for everything he had done to Rose when he heard a word he hadn’t heard in sixty years ring through the house. It was in the the sound of Rose crying out in panic. “Jace!”

How had she known? He hadn’t told her and as far as he knew she hadn’t found his journals or letters in the attic. If his heart worked, it would be pounding as he launched himself straight through the roof to his, no her, bedroom. Rose was flat on her back, one hand pressed to her abdomen, face contorted in pain. Blood stained her finger and a page of a book, and her back pack hung half out of the closet. Poking out of the zipper was an upside bottle with a few flakes of Reinette’s dried blood mixed with the Sleeping Draught and Revelation serum.

“Rose, nonono, Rose.” He leapt onto the bed, desperate to touch her, to wake her up. If she couldn’t sleep he could have talked her through how to make the damn Sleeping Draught. When it had been left to age like that, mixed with Revelation Serum, blood, and God knows what else there is no telling what moment in Reinette’s life it could have taken her to. Well, obviously some point after they had met and when she was afraid or in danger. It had been the height of the war, so that was almost a weekly occurrence. “Rose, come on, wake up.” He knew it was futile. The last dose had put her out for only four minutes, but there was no telling how much she had in her system and how long whatever nightmare she was in would last or how much she would feel.

“Jace! Please! Come quick!” Rose’s fingers tightened on her sleep shirt. The anguish in her voice he had only heard come from Reinette once, and to this day he didn’t know the truth of what had occurred. His thoughts were confirmed as she rolled onto her side and curled in on herself with a devastated cry. “Why?!”

“No! Hasn’t she suffered enough?!” It wasn’t fair. Maybe he could do it this time, maybe if he channeled enough energy he could touch her or better yet his magick. Maybe he could wake her. Squeezing his eyes shut he began to pull his reservoirs of energy into him, around the house he heard lightbulbs break, the microwave give a wild series of beeps that ended in an explosion, and the television shatter.

Vibrating with sixty years of life force and the unlimited surge of electricity, he tried to grab her shoulder. Almost, he almost felt her. She was so warm and damp with sweat, but he couldn’t feel her skin. “No!” Channeling years of pain and anguish inside of himself, he sought out the whisper of his blood, his heritage. It tickled lightly against his palms, and he held them over her face. “By my hands this spell was made, and by my hands this spell will fade.” Nothing happened, except Rose made a pitiful wail of his name. Steeling himself he tried a different incantation. “Power to make and power to break, by my power I command you wake!” It had no effect as the power fizzled out of him, and he rocked back onto his heels. All he could do was wait, so he fell to his side and watched as a tear rolled down her flushed cheek.

_Rose hadn’t expected to find herself standing at the kitchen cabinets, which shone so bright and new in the sunlight streaming through the window above the sink. That was where the dream had started though, half past noon on Tuesday, Nineteen Forty September the tenth, according to the clock and newspaper. She definitely didn’t expect to be rubbing her belly with one hand while she scooped what looked like tea from a nearly empty jar into a metal diffuser. A kettle was on the gas stove getting hot, and a white mens shirt was draped over an ironing board while an iron sat warming nearby._

_She knew it was technically her hands and her body, but she didn’t fight the dream this time. Maybe if she gave into it, let herself become a part of it, she could feel what Reinette felt. After all, she could hear and smell what she did, so touch should be achievable too._

_The sound of boots made her pause and her hand glowed a soft yellow as she stared at the door. Just as she suspected, yielding to the memory granted her the ability to feel the warmth of power in her, how it tingled in her veins to pool in her palm. The handle turned, opening, and the Doctor stepped inside carrying a bouquet of flowers, an army duffle he dropped on the floor, and was wearing an adoring smile. “Easy, darling, ‘s jus’ me.” He pulled the door shut behind him and eyed her glowing palm. She relaxed her fingers, letting the charged energy dissolve back into herself._

_“Jace, mon amour, you’re home!” She dropped the diffuser into the tea cup and threw herself into his arms. Oh, he felt so solid, so warm and strong under her hands. His clothes carried the smell of mud, sweat, gunpowder, and the coppery tinge of blood. “You weren’t to be home for three more days!”_

_“I got special leave.” Jace, the Doctor’s name was Jace. Not that she could ever tell him she knew. She felt what she a twinge of guilt, until he bent his head and captured her lips in a kiss. Oh, that man could kiss. If she had been in her own body, such a tender and adoring touch would have had her melting into a man. Reinette simply gave a happy purr and stroked his cheeks with her fingers. “Suzette sent word to Andre, and he told me to pack my bag and come home for the week.” The Doctor, even now she found she preferred that title, looked positively ready to burst as he lifted her by the waist and spun her. “A baby, oh Reinie, how far along?”_

_“One month.” She giggled as he set her down and splayed his fingers across her belly. “Are you really pleased?” This wasn’t right. The Doctor had said he never had children, but that’s what was happening. It took all of her willpower not to fight against what Reinette was feeling. Being inside of her, Rose could tell it wasn’t love. Then again, that wasn’t a surprise given how things ended up for the Doctor._

_“Pleased?” The Doctor laughed hugging her tightly against him and pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Oh, you silly woman, ‘m so happy I could shout.” He pulled back to look down at her, those enchanting blue eyes filled with tears that were plainly joy. His eyebrows bunched together in concern as she pulled away. “Oh, love, did I spoil the news by comin’ home early?”_

_“No, no, my stomach is just upset is all.” She kissed his cheek and rubbed her belly again. Now that she had drawn Rose’s attention to it, her stomach did feel queasy. There was also an uncomfortable pain wedged in her lower back that was aching through to her abdomen._

_“Mornin’ sickness.” The Doctor cupped her face, and Rose could have sighed at the sensation. They were as gentle but calloused as she had imagined. It felt wonderful to her, to finally be touched with such genuine affection. “Let me go wash this stink off, ‘nd I’ll make you somethin’ for that.” He began shedding his uniform coat._

_“I tried the potion in your book.” She shook her head as her stomach gave a painful twist the made her legs stiffen. “It had no effect.” His smile fell into a concerned frown as he saw her wince. “But you are far more skilled, darling. Perhaps I missed an ingredient.”_

_“You just sit here and drink your tea. ‘Ll be down in a mo’.” The Doctor hurried past her towards the stairs._

_Rose, no Reinette, grabbed the counter and promptly vomited in the sink. The kettle began to whistle as she turned on the tap and rinsed her mouth clean. Wiping her hands, she braced a hand on the counter and poured the boiling water into the cup. She turned off the stove while the tea steeped, and she bobbed the infuser while humming a quiet lullaby under her breath. The stabbing pain eased for a moment, and she sighed in relief. By the time the tea had steeped, turning far darker than she had seen any tea turn before._

_The stabbing pain returned, and Rose felt a cramp followed by a sticky warm wetness between her thighs. This didn’t make any sense. How could she be so calm. “Calme, mon cher.” She rubbed her stomach and lifted the tea to her lips. The smell was all wrong, too bitter, too repulsive to be good for the baby. “You weren’t supposed to happen, tu étais un accident. Maman is making sure you don’t mess things up.” The tea hit her tongue, and it was the most repulsive thing Rose had ever tasted. She wanted to vomit, but Reinette chugged the nearly scalding drink down like a pro._

_Rose didn’t know what she was doing, but this was wrong. This was all wrong. How could she not be panicking? It was obvious what the hot wet stickiness was as she groaned and stumbled to the flowers the Doctor had brought. She lifted them to her nose, and the aroma was wonderful. It almost covered the foul stench in her nose. She pulled a vase from a cabinet, the one Rose kept plates in, and filled it with water. She hummed contentedly as she slid the stems into the water. The next stab of pain was too much to bear, even for her, and the vase shattered to the ground._

_“Jace!” She gripped the counter as she was overwhelmed by another excruciating cramp followed by a gush between her legs. Tears stung her eyes as she fell to the floor, gripping her stomach reflexively in an attempt to alleviate the pain. “Jace! Please! Come quick!” The cramps and stabs were coming one after another now, and she couldn’t keep herself from vomiting the black liquid in her stomach onto the spotless floor._

_“Reinette?! What’s going on?!” The Doctor skidded barefoot into the room, his skin dripping wet, and his pants on but unbuttoned. His eyes took in the scene and she saw the horror in his eyes. “No... No!” He dropped to his knees, pulling her into his arms. “Reinie, look at me. Darling, your bleeding. I need to take you upstairs.” He lifted her but the movement made the agony worse, and Rose saw blood on the floor. “Don’t look, ‘m here. Shhhh.”_

_“Why?!” She screamed turning her head to empty her stomach over his arm. The Doctor lowered her back to the floor, tears rolling down his face. She could see he knew there was nothing that could be done. Rose wasn’t surprised that other than the pain, Reinette felt nothing even close to loss. If she wasn’t always reeling with another bout of nausea, she’d be sickened at what she was experiencing._

_“I don’t know.” His eyes floundered around the room, taking in the black puddles of bile and then the half empty jar next to the tea cup. The Doctor reached up and snagged the jar, sniffing it before roaring in rage and launching it across the room. “Where did you get that?!”_

_“Th-GAH!.” She rolled away from him and curled in on herself as she felt blood gush between her thighs. “The midwife’s new apprentice. She said it would help with my, nggh, sickness.”_

_“That’s Blood Moon Powder.” The Doctor pulled her back into his arms and held her tightly, rocking her back and forth. “Black cohosh mixed with dragonsbane.” His voice caught as she screamed out in agony so loudly her throat felt raw. “It’s the most-“ his sobs cut him off as his hand began to glow. “The most potent termination mixture in the world.”_

_“B-b-but the baby?” She clung to his arms as she yelled again in pain. There was nothing left for her stomach to purge. “Is the baby?”_

_“Yes, my love, the baby is gone.” He gently laid her back to the floor and opened her dress button by button. “‘M gonna put you to sleep now. You rest, ‘nd I’ll make sure there’s-“ he shook his head making the tears pouring down sling into the air. “You won’t feel anymore pain or have to clean up.” He pressed one palm against her forehead and one against her stomach. “With the power that my blood doth keep, I now command my love to sleep.” A soothing sensation began to tug at her mind, like a warm glass of milk that made her feel safe and drowsy. “All is lost, nothing to gain, at my command there is no pain.” The agony immediately disappeared and she sighed in relief._

_“I love you.” She lied as she closed her eyes and relaxed into the floor._

“I love you.” Rose’s voice was raw, but her body had relaxed against the sheets, and her eyes began to flutter. He sat up, watching intently to see if she was waking up. She had stopped thrashing about an hour before, but she had still been crying and screaming. It had been the longest hour he had experienced in almost sixty-five years. It hurt because this was the second time he had lived that hour, only this time he didn’t have poisoned blood and vomit to mop up.

“Rose.” He wanted so badly to touch her, to let her know he had been here the whole time. “Rose, are you back?” Those honey eyes focused on him, and her face went pale. Before he could react, she was leaning over the bed and vomiting up crisps and soda.

“She’s a monster.” Rose whimpered, as another bout made her puke again. “She’s a bloody, baby murdering monster.”

“I never found the midwife’s assistant.” He sighed, wishing he could fetch her a cool rag and glass of water, maybe brew her a stomach settling tonic. “And the midwife was killed in an air bombing raid that night.” He had looked, but remembering how it all ended, he had doubted if the midwife’s assistant ever existed.

“There was no assistant.” Rose sat up wiping her mouth. He had never seen such a combination of loathing, rage, and pity on anyone before. “Doctor, ‘m so sorry. She did it on purpose. She induced her own miscarriage because she didn’t want to have your baby.”

“I guess ‘ve known that, since the night I was trapped.” He sighed as she reached out and tried to touch his face. The sensation of her warm energy against his cold existence made him shudder. He had already long grieved what she had lived, and, while it still hurt deep in his soul, he had a question he had been asking since she screamed his name. “Why did you do it, Rose?

 


	8. Chapter 8

Rose couldn’t stop shaking as the Doctor waited for her response. Her mind was a mess, reality blurring with the nightmares. Why had she done it? She hadn’t really been thinking clearly. She had wanted to learn more about him, about the part of his past he never really talked about. That was why she had taken his journals though. Why had she decided to try the dream? There was a reason, but she didn’t want to admit it to him much less herself. “I dunno.” She wiped her eyes and fought back another wave of nausea. “Are you mad?”

 _Yes_. The Doctor’s face was grim, his lips pulled into a tight line. She felt shame and regret course through her. She looked down at her hands, wringing her fingers. She could feel his eyes burning hole in her. _But I don’ think you need a lecture to know not to do it again_.

“Definitely not.” To prove it, Rose climbed out of bed on the clean side, snagged the bottle, and walked into the bathroom. She tried the switch, but the light didn’t come on. She could feel the Doctor behind her, and she stepped up to the sink. A small stinging pain bit at her foot, but she ignored it. Turning on the faucet, she rinsed the bottle out and tossed it into the tiny rubbish bin beside the toilet.

Returning to her bedroom, she tried the lights there, but again nothing worked. So she made her way blindly for the bedside table lamps, but those were out to. “What the?” Rose snagged her mobile and used the flash as a light. Broken bulb shards were scattered on both tables and the floor. She could see tint splotches of blood where she had stepped, and she sat on the bed to see more shards in her foot.

 _Sorry_. The Doctor was standing in the door way biting his lip. Rose held back a gasp as the memory of those lips against hers shot to the front of her thoughts. She cleared her throat and pushed it away. It wouldn’t do to dwell on something that wasn’t hers to begin with. Carefully she pulled the tiny slivers out and dropped them onto the table. _I sort of tried to wake you up. May have made a mess._

“Every bulb huh?” Rose could only imagine the mess downstairs, but her heart warmed knowing how worried he must have been to do something like that. The Doctor nodded and rubbed his ear. “Well, better clean this up before Jack and Gwen get here.” She fished her rarely used slippers from under the bed and slid them on.

Making her way downstairs, she saw a hazy cloud of smoke coming from the kitchen and another from the living room. She hurried and found the microwave and telly were a total loss and unplugged them. She set her phone down after she pulled a torch from a drawer and made her way to the basement. She hated how the air down here felt so wrong. Rose located the box with spare bulbs and frowned as there were only enough to replace half of the house. “Guess I have to make a shop run.” She tucked the box under her arm and grabbed the broom and dustpan.

It took almost an hour to get the mess they had each made cleaned up and the bulbs replaced. Rose was exhausted by the time she was done, and it was no wonder as it was after three in the morning. She didn’t even want to walk upstairs, and resigned herself to curling up on the sofa. The Doctor was sitting on the floor crosslegged and leaning his head against the cushion her torso was on. “Doctor.” His eyes opened and he smiled at her. “Could you, I mean, I want to learn how to use my magic.”

 _Figured that, considering you raided my library._ His chuckle made her giggle in response, but his smile dropped just a bit. ‘ _Ve only had one apprentice, but ‘m sure you won’t betray me the way she did._

Oh, so that’s how they met. “Never.” Rose stroked the cushion near his cheek with her promise. “Will you stay while I sleep?” He nodded softly, placing his hand next to hers. “G’night Doctor.” Closing her eyes she was grateful he had forgiven her for her intrusion into his past, and just before she drifted off it struck her that the Doctor had told her he was mad but she hadn’t braced herself to be backhanded. It was funny but extremely depressing at the same time to realize the only man she didn’t have to fear was one who might as well be dead.

When Jack and Gwen showed up the next morning, Rose had lied about how the tellt and microwave were destroyed. She said a bird had gotten into the house and in her attempt to catch it had knocked them over and busted some lightbulbs. If they didn’t believe her, they didn’t let on. Rose informed them from that she would be in the attic cleaning. Gwen was going to stain the wood rails and posts of the porches, and Jack was going up on the roof to clean the gutters and check for any loose shingles. Rose knew he wouldn’t find any.

She fetched her bag from her room and headed up to the attic. “Okay, Doctor, where do I start?” She laid out the books she had taken.

First you have to learn how to focus your energy. He sat on the table and held out his hand. _You’re right handed, so that’ll be the easiest place to start. ‘S easier when you start from childhood, because the mind is more open. Close your eyes ‘n try to find the source. It’ll feel almost like a tickle._

Rose closed her eyes and held her right hand out, palm up and open. She had felt Reinette do it, the focusing thing, so she had an idea where to start. At first she felt nothing, as her thoughts kept wanting to drift to other trivial things, but then she felt something. It was like a tiny hatchling stirring in a nest. Squeezing her eyes, she imagined herself touching it, and a warm sensation tickled her mind and trickled down into her palm. She opened her eyes, looking down to see her palm glowing pink. “Oh!”

 _Fantastic_. It was the Doctor’s usual whisper, but she could see the pride and excitement in his eyes. Now, that you have it channeled you can either work an incantation or simply throw the energy like a push. He looked around the sunlit room for a moment. _Basic retrieval spells are the easiest. Look at that candle over there, imagine yourself pickin’ it up, and speak your intent._

“You say spells in rhyme.” Rose narrowed her eyes at the candle. “Do I have to?” She imagined wrapping her fingers around it, lifting it.

 _No, it’s however you feel comfortable voicin’ your purpose_. The Doctor shrugged lightly as if to say it was her choice.

Rose drew a breath, raising her hand up. She focused harder on the dusty candle and tried to find the words to state what she wanted. “Candle sitting in your stand, I command you to my hand.” She didn’t think she sounded very confident, but the candle shot up out of the holder flew into her palm. “Holy shit!” She dropped the candle in surprise.

 _I knew it_! The Doctor looked a bit smug when she glanced at him. _I lied, retrieval spells aren’t primary level. Wanted to see if you were as much a natural as your grandad was._ He winked at her with a mischievous grin. _We always start novices off with learning small things like lighting a wick or somethin’. Knew you’d be able to do it._

Rose blushed at his compliment. She picked up the book on basic charms. “Okay, let’s see what else I can do.” She spent the rest of the day pouring over basic spells and charms. He had told her memorizing some of the harder ones, like a barrier spell, was easier than making it up on the spot. Having it prelearned was the best way to cast some to avoid being distracted.

By the time Jack and Gwen had left for the day, Rose was feeling more confident in herself and her abilities. She couldn’t help but show off her newfound skills by sending her books flying back to the shelves, extinguishing the candles with a whisper, and healing the scabs on her foot from the glass cuts the night before. She still needed to go get some bulbs, a new microwave, and a new TV, and she hated to bug Mickey or Martha. So she called a cab, showered quickly, and changed into some clean clothes.

 _Gonna be back soon_? The Doctor asked as she made her way to the door.

“Couple of hours.” Rose watched as he looked wistfully past her out into the early sunset. “Promise.” He sighed softly, following her out to the porch. She knew he couldn’t see the cab waiting on her, but she could. She hurried down the steps after she locked up, and looked back. He wasn’t there anymore, but she thought she saw movement in the attic window.

Rose didn’t want to be gone long, partly because she didn’t want to risk running into Jimmy. Mostly, though, she missed the Doctor. It was a bit shocking that she kept looking over to say something, as she wandered the television section, only to find herself alone. He had become such a constant presence that it felt lonely without him. She was stirred from her thoughts as her mobile rang. It was her mum. “Hey!” Rose pressed the phone to her ear.

“Hello sweetheart. How’s your night?” Jackie sounded as normal as ever. “How’s house sitting?”

“Well, it’s bout as excitin’ as house sitting can be.” Rose picked up a small tv, figuring since she didn’t watch it much it would suffice, and made her way to the appliance section. “How’re you.”

“Fine, just gettin’ ready to go out with Howard.” Rose knew her mum sometimes dated the man when she needed a little excitement. “Wanted to check in, see how my daughter was doin’ since she never calls.”

Rose rolled her eyes and sighed. Then she felt guilty. She had a mum, but the Doctor didn’t. He had nobody but her now. He had mentioned a sister once, Donna. A brilliant thought occurred to her. If he had been friends with her grandparents, maybe Donna had too. Maybe in their old photo albums or letters she could find information on what had happened to her. “Sorry, just with everythin’ that’s been goin on I wanted to be alone.” She paused for a moment. “Do you still have those boxes of stuff Grandma Prentice left us?”

“Yeah, ‘s in the hall closet.” Jackie was obviously looking for it, because Rose heard her open a door. “Here it is, but it’s jus’ old photos and letters.”

“Can you leave it on the table? ‘M gonna swing round and grab it.” Rose hoped her mum wouldn’t ask why, and to her relief she heard a knock followed by Howard’s voice.

“Course sweetie. Gotta go. Love you.” The call ended, and Rose hurried to the check out. She paid for her new appliances and bulbs as she called for another cab. She gave her mum’s address after he helped her load her purchases into the seat. When they arrived, she asked him to wait and hurried up the stairs.

Rose knew it was risky, that Jimmy could easily be watching for her, but she needed that box. She unlocked the door, snatched it off the table, and ran back down to give her address. She paid the man a triple tip because he helped her carry the telly inside. She stepped into the hall, carrying the box, and found the Doctor at the end. The driver obviously saw him too, because he looked surprised. “Sweetheart, you’re supposed to be in bed.” She knew that if the Doctor simply disappeared the driver would lose his mind.

 _Sorry_. The Doctor whispered and looked properly sorry.

“Don’t talk, you’ll make that laryngitis worse. Back to bed.” Rose used what she hoped was an appropriate worried girlfriend voice. The Doctor, bless him for playing along, headed towards the stairs. She knew he wouldn’t go up, just turn invisible and watch. The cabby looked a bit less like he’d seen a ghost as he carried the microwave to the kitchen. Rose smiled at the driver as he headed out to get the television box. “My husband thinks he knows more than the doctors. Terrible flu and laryngitis to boot, but keeping him in bed is impossible.” She called after him.

“Thought he was a ghost for a second.” The driver laughed as he returned. “Standing there all pale and lonely looking.” He carried the television to rhe living room for her and tipped his hat. “Thanks for the tip. Hope your husband feels better.” She shut the door behind him.

 _What’s in the box_? The Doctor whispered in her ear, making her jump. She turned and found herself so close to him that she would feel the leather of his jacket had he been physically there. She felt her heart skip as she looked up into those enchanting eyes. Again she remembered the dream, and she wished she could hug him tightly like she had.

“A surprise. No peeking when ‘m goin through it.” The Doctor frowned, and Rose drew in a breath. “Oh stop poutin’.” She knew he wouldn’t really feel it, and neither would she, but she went up on her toes to brush her lips exactly where his cheek was. “‘M starvin.” She had meant to pick something up, but had forgotten. Ducking around him, because she knew he didn’t like being walked through, she headed to the kitchen. Glancing back, she saw the Doctor touch his cheek with a shocked look.

Rose hoped she hadn’t made a mistake, and she felt her cheeks flush as she used her new spells to open the box and move the microwave to the counter. Since one hand was still in a cast, this was almost as good as using two hands. Then she pulled out one of those microwavable meals and popped it in to cook. She was too tired to cook.

She kept waiting for the Doctor to come in and start babbling, but the house was strangely silent. She pulled her meal out, regretting her attempt at some way to make him realize she had missed him. It had been a stupid idea. “Doctor.” She stabbed the meat in her tray and waited for him to appear. He didn’t. “Doctor ‘m sorry, please don’t hide.”

 _Not hiding_. He came walking in from the hallway. His eyes met hers briefly, and he looked away. _Just thinkin’ is all_.

“I didn’t mean anythin’ by it.” Rose hoped he understood what she was saying. “Jus’, you looked so sad that I wanted to show you I missed you too.”

 _Oh_ He shifted awkwardly and tugged at his ear. _Right then. Just though’ maybe you were-_

“Cause we’re friends.” Rose cut in far too quickly, hoping the flush in her cheeks didn’t give her away. This was so stupid of her, crushing on a man she could never touch, never properly be with. Yet, she had touched him, felt him, kissed him. No Reinette had, and she had simply hijacked the memory. “‘M gonna eat and look through this stuff.”

 _I’ll just go scare off the cats in the back yard_. It didn’t escape her notice that he still hadn’t met her eyes before he walked through the wall to the porch.

Setting her tray down, Rose began sorting through the box as she ate. Just as she thought, it was mostly pictures and albums. There were some love letters from when her Grandpa was away, a couple of birth announcements, and some faded wedding invitations. However, tucked at the very bottom of the box was a blue album that looked like it hadn’t been touched in ages. She opened it up, and dropped her fork as she saw the first page was a group shot. It had been taken in the study/trophy room of her house.

“Order of Gallifrey, London Chapter.” Rose gasped as she read her grandma’s neat writing. She touched the photo, realizing that the redhaired man from her first dream was her grandpa. She had only ever seen black and white pictures of him, like this one, but seeing him holding his pipe and hugging her grandma made her see him. Next to them was the Doctor, smiling at the camera with his arm draped over an absolutely gorgeous young woman who looked not much older than Rose was. She flitted her eyes down to the bottom of the page, where they were named in order left to right. So that was Reinette. “Fuckin’ bitch.” Rose growled.

She flipped through more pages. There were news paper articles, individual pictures, and one small wedding shot of her grandfather giving a smiling bride’s hand to a man in uniform. “Andre giving Donna away, twenty-forth of December, nineteen forty five.” She murmured. So this was the Doctor’s sister. They didn’t look very much alike, but it was hard to tell without color. The last page had the list of names of all the order members. Each line had a date of death marked except her grandmother and a man named Harold Saxon.

Rose knew her grandmother was gone, but she wondered if Saxon was. Feeling a bit of hope, she packed the box up and closed the lid so the Doctor couldn’t peek. Then she rushed to her computer and began searching for the name. She got a hit on some research papers and old interviews about the war, but she laughed out loud at her luck when she found he had retired from teaching Physics at Cambridge the year before and currently lived alone on the other side of the city.

Rose found a website that linked to his business page, where he apparently offered private tutoring, interviews, and tours of his personal library. She clicked the link to leave a message for a call back and typed in her contact information. Hopefully this Professor Saxon would have kept tabs on the other Order members. If he did, she could find out if Donna had any living children or grandchildren. Then she could show the Doctor that her life had been happy. She turned off her laptop and called out. “Doctor, time to read.”

 _Maybe we shouldn’t tonight_. His whisper sounded full of hurt as he slid through the wall. _You’ve had a long day. We’ll read tomorrow._

Rose tried not to frown, as she saw he was still avoiding her eyes. “Oh, okay. Well. See you in the mornin’.” He disappeared outside again, and she started towards the stairs. If she had known a simple kiss on his cheek would make him so sullen, she wouldn’t have done it. Besides, even if he were alive, he wouldn’t be interested in her. She had seen the type of women he fell for, and while Rose knew she was pretty, she didn’t think she was on that level. Mentally slapping herself for her faux paux, she changed into her pajamas and curled up into bed.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Rose had gotten a call just before seven from Professor Saxon’s assistant. The charming woman had asked why she had wanted to see him, and Rose technically didn’t lie when she found pictures that he was friends with her grandparents and wanted to know more about them. Conveniently he had an open schedule for the day, and she scheduled Rose to come in at eleven. She texted Jack that she wouldn’t be home for the day, and to come back tomorrow to finish up the final touches on the paint and wallpaper in the study and stumbled her way out of bed.

The Doctor was obviously still hiding, because he was nowhere in sight as Rose poured herself a bowl of cereal, took out some hamburger to defrost for dinner, and went upstairs to wash her hair. She wanted to look as nice as possible for her appointment with someone who had known her family, so she blow dried her hair until it was straight and took extra time to apply her makeup as if she were going in for an interview. She dressed in a pair of gray slacks, a soft pink shirt, and pink kitten heels. Then she fastened her locket around her neck. It was half after nine when she was done, and she wandered downstairs. She pulled the album out of the box, holding it tightly to her chest so he couldn’t see what it was. “Doctor!”

 _Yes, Rose?_ The Doctor shimmered into existence on the couch, where he had obviously been laying. His eyes opened, and he sat up with a surprised look. _You’re goin’ out?_ Rose nodded as she picked up her keys from the table where she’d dropped them the night before. _During the day?_

“Believe me, Jimmy will be nowhere near where ‘m goin’.” Rose planned to simply go straight there and back with no pit stops. “And I’m not sayin’ where, ‘cause it’s part of the surprise.” His eyebrows went to his hairline and he opened his mouth, but she cut him off. “I should be back before two, and we can start on potions like you promised.” A horn honked outside, and Rose saw her taxi waiting. “Got to go.”

She locked the door behind her and hurried to the cab. She gave the driver the address, and given the mid afternoon traffic they got there about twenty minutes to eleven. Rose thought the house looked wonderful, probably how her’s would look once everything had been spruced up. There was a beautiful manicured front lawn with butterfly bushes and a small wrought iron table with chair near the door. It had two stories and an attic like hers, but the stones were darker and looked pleasantly weathered. The wood door gleamed like it had just been polished, and the knocker was just as shiny. She picked it up and let it hit the wood three times.

“Coming.” A woman’s voice came from the other side, and she heard locks being undone. It opened up to reveal a woman, of about thirty, in a red dress with black cardigan. “Oh, you must be Miss Tyler! Come in.” She stepped aside to let Rose in. “Professor Saxon is just speaking with his grandson James, but he’ll be joining you in the library.” She led Rose down the hall, which was decorated with expensive looking art, and opened a door. Rose stepped inside and felt her jaw hit the floor.

Every wall, except the doors and windows, were covered with shelves of books. There was a comfortable looking sofa with a matching love seat and armchair, and a coffee table. Various other tables were spaced around the room, and they held intricate globes or glass orbs with preserved flowers or colorful insects. She set her book down, walking along the shelves. The titles all looked like books about math and science, but a few felt odd. She focused her energy, like she’d been taught, and the titles changed. There were spell books, potion books, magical creature books, and titles in languages she couldn’t read.

She was so caught up in her wide eyed delight that she didn’t hear the door open or the sound of a tea tray being placed down. A clearing of a voice made her turn. Rose had expected a man like the other World War Two veterans she had met, showing their age, using canes or wheel chairs, or crouched over with shaky hands. Professor Saxon didn’t look a day over seventy, was pleasantly plump, and had a full head of stock white hair. His smile was amused as he looked her over. “Impressive collection, is it not?

“‘S Amazing.” Rose knew she was gushing, but she couldn’t help it. She eagerly held out her hand, and he took it in his warm grasp for a shake. That shake was followed up by him lifting her knuckles to his lips for a brief touch. She tried not to giggle, as it was rather adorable to watch. “‘M Rose Tyler, and you must be Professor Saxon.”

“Guilty as charged.” Professor Saxon laughed and guided her over to the sitting where she had set her book on a chair. Rose was surprised at how nimble he was for a man who had to be in his mid to late eighties. She wondered if that was because he was magic as well. “Something amusing, my dear Rose?”

She settled into the chair across from the old professor. She could see curiosity sparkling in those blue eye. “Sorry, Professor, ‘s just you don’t look like you’re old enough to have been in the War.”

The man smiled, clasping his hands. “Some of us are lucky enough to have good blood in our family.” He leaned forward, eyes dropping to her locket. “But that’s why you really came isn’t it?” He waved a hand in that airy way Rose associated with teachers. “And please, call me Harold.”

“Of course.” Rose pulled her book onto her lap. “Um, so I was going through some things of my grandmother’s, and I found this book.” She held it out to him with a nervous smile. “I found a list in the back with your name, but no pictures of you. You obviously recognized my locket, and I was wondering what you could tell me about this?”

Harold took the book and opened it with sure fingers. “The Order of Gallifrey, yes.” His finger trailed across the photo and he smiled up at her. “So you really are Suzette and Andre’s grandchild.” He patted the cushion next to him, and Rose moved over to sit with him. “I rarely visited headquarters, as my work was primarily behind enemy lines.”

“But you knew them.” Rose saw he was thinking back, and she kept her voice light friendly. “Who are all these people?”

“Andre and Suzette you know already, of course.” Harold pointed to them, but he quickly moved to the others. “There’s Henry McFields and his son, Bryan. Next to them is Henry Blackson and his wife, Alena, and these two.” He paused as he tapped his finger against the Doctor and Reinette. “These two have the saddest tale of them all.”

Rose swallowed, trying not to act like she knew already. “‘Ve heard the urban legends, but what’s the real story.”

“Before I do, how much about our Order have you learned, Rose?” Harold’s eyes drifted down to her right hand, and Rose closed her fingers over her lap. She was nervous to display her powers. “Go on then, my dear one, don’t be shy. You wouldn’t be here if you hadn’t made some discoveries.”

“There were some other books.” That wasn’t technically a lie. “And when I read them, it was like somethin’ inside of me woke up.” His smile broadened, and he waited so patiently for her to continue. She was reminded, somehow, of how the Doctor had waited for her to test her skills. “And, when I listened to it. Well.” Rose channeled the energy into her hand, watching as the pink glow started again. She let her eyes drift towards one of the candles on the coffee table. She focused on the wick. “Some more light I do desire, on that wick I create fire.” She flicked her finger towards the candle, and it sparked to life.

“Splendid!” Harold laughed and squeezed her arm gently. “So you know the truth about what we are.” He patted her hand softly, as he turned back to the photo. “We all knew the story, swore to pass it down as a warning to all future mages.” He shook his head, and Rose saw a tear sparkling in the corner of his eye. “Doctor Jace McCrimmon and his sweet wife, Reinette.” Rose bit back a snort at that, sweet her soft white arse. “He was never the same after Reinette miscarried a child one month into their marriage. He thought someone was out to kill them, which given our work on behalf of the crown wasn’t far fetched. We all were targets by the Nazi Malums, or dark mages. Yet, for some reason he felt personally targeted.”

The Doctor had never told her that before, but obviously he had been given his situation now. “Why would he think that?” Rose felt a surge of sympathy as Harold frowned and the tear fell.

“The McCrimmon bloodline is one of the oldest and strongest of the old blood in England.” Harold drew a deep breath. “It was the only bloodline more powerful than mine, the Saxons, and yours, the Prentices. They were our leaders, our royalty if you will. They produced progeny after progeny, the most powerful of mages and the most brilliant leaders. However, the Doctor’s three older brothers were killed in the first war and his half sister Donna did not inherit the power.” Rose felt her heart break as she heard the story. The Doctor had mentioned David, Matthew, and Peter in passing, but Rose didn’t know they had died in the first war. “So that left him, and if he died before an heir was produced, well, our order would be locked in a power struggle. With us distracted, the Nazi Malums could overrun the city and thwart our mages protecting soldiers on the battlefield and, like me, guarding spies behind enemy lines.”

“So, they were killed?” Not that she didn’t already know the answer. “Doctor McCrimmon and Reinette that is?” She had to swallow past the lump in her throat.

“No, well they died, but.” Harold shook his head and closed the book. “I apologize, sweet girl, even now it’s very hard.” He wiped his eyes and drew another deep breath. “He was away on a mission for six months, and returned to find Reinette in with Suzette examining her. She was two months along, there was quite the argument, as you may expect, and Reinette swore she had been taken advantage one of the Malum she was spying on that was marauding as a guard to Princess Elizabeth. He didn’t believe her, insisted she had been unfaithful. Andre said the argument was terrifying, but when your Lord orders you to leave, you leave.”

Rose felt a chill run down her spine as she listened. She could very much imagine Reinette with her cold heart cheating on the Doctor while he was away. She probably thought she could kill that baby off before he found out.

“Well, the Malum in question was in the basement, and Andre had interrogated him rather thoroughly. He denied ever touching or seeing Reinette before the night he was captured.” Harold paused, looking over at her with such sad eyes. “This isn’t something your innocent ears should be hearing.” Rose swallowed and gestured for him to continue, too entranced to go on. She knew the truth, how the Doctor was frozen, trapped, after Reinette betrayed him. “Very well, from what the neighbors reported, there were lights in the attic and shouting. A woman screamed in agony and that was followed by a gunshot. They said a massive explosion shook every house on the street, and the house was surrounded by a bright light.” Harold reached over and stroked Rose’s cheek, and she realized she had been crying just like he was. Shortly after, Andre returned, concerned for the couple. The Doctor had a bit of a temper, and the last thing they needed was the Malum being killed before we knew his true purpose. He found the Malum dead, gunshot wound to the stomach, on the stairs. Reinette had her throat slit, stab wounds in her stomach, she was laying in a pool of her own blood. The Doctor’s personal spell book was open, to a suicide spell. He obviously killed himself after her realized what he had done.” He let his voice trail off, and draped an arm over her should softly. “I told you it was a sad story, Rose my dear.”

Rose had gotten part of why she was there, but more than what she had expected. She knew without a doubt that Reinette had been working with the Malum, and when he tried to kill the Doctor he had been met with a fight. Obviously the Doctor had tried to kill him by shooting him, but the Malum had murdered Reinette and trapped the Doctor in the veil. Maybe he didn’t have the strength to materialize to them then. The Doctor had told her it took energy to do it, and he probably didn’t know how to at the time. “That’s horrible.” Rose sniffled, dabbing her face.

“The Order crumbled shortly after, as we were foolishly bickering over who was next in line.” Harold rubbed her shoulder before pulling his arm away. “But the war ended a year later, so there was no need for us any longer.”

“What happened to everyone else, the families I mean. If the McCrimmons were gone.” Rose placed her hand on the book.

“Ah, well, the McCrimmon line is stronger than we thought.” Harold gave a wry chuckle and opened the book. “You see, Donna here.” He turned to the wedding picture. “Married an American mage by the name of Andrew Harkness. They had two children, who were also mages. Their oldest grandson, Jack Harkness, is doing his best to keep the Order running.” Rose had to keep herself from jerking in shock. Jack was the Doctor’s great nephew, well didn’t that just beat all. “But, there aren’t many of us left. Him, Gwen Cooper, her three siblings, you, more recently my grandson James, and myself of course.”

“Your assistant mentioned your grandson earlier. Was he a late bloomer, like me?” Rose hoped to lighten the mood with a happier topic.

“His mother never inherited my blood, and she ran off with some lay around bum.” He frowned, shaking his head as he closed his eyes. Rose thought it was shame. “Apparently she died some years back, and my grandson found my letters to her. He sought me out a five months ago, and I’ve been training him since.”

“Well I’m glad you found him.” Rose squeezed his hand softly. She liked this man. He was so open, so kind and caring.

“He’s about your age, you know.” Harold had an impish smirk on his face that made Rose blush and giggle. “Handsome lad, strong, and is shaping up to be quite powerful. I should introduce you.”

“I, um.” Rose didn’t mean to balk at the idea. She was just still to hurt by Jimmy to ever consider dating. It had nothing to do with her affections for the Doctor, because she refused to feel anything for a man she could never truly have, so her heart could shut up about it already. “I don’t date anymore.”

Harold leaned back, and Rose saw he was eying her with a knowing look. He took in her broken arm, scar on her cheek, and after straining up, could see the scar under her hair. “I see.” He placed his hand over the cast and pulled into into his lap. “Well let’s see if I can’t fix up some of whatever was broken.” His hands glowed red, and he muttered words so quickly Rose couldn’t hear them. Her arm itched incessantly for what felt like ages, but then stopped. With another mutter, her cast split in half, and he raised her fingers to his lips for a kiss. “There, we can’t have such a lovely flower looking so dreary.”

“Oh Harold!” Rose tested moving her arm, finding no pain at all. “Thank you!” She felt tears of relief sting her eyes, and she threw her arms around him. He laughed and patted her back softly. Rose breathed in the smell of aftershave and pipe tobacco, and she recalled her only memory of her grandfather and how he had smelled almost exactly like that. “You’ve no idea what a relief it is to meet someone like you.” Her eyes found a clock as she pulled back, and she saw that time had flown during the story and healing. It was already quarter of one. “Oh, I have to call a cab.”

“Collette will do it, and you can share a cup of tea with me while we wait.” He released her and called out. “Collette!” A few moments later the door open and Collette, the assistant, appeared. “Call our dear Rose a cab will you.” She nodded before closing the door behind her. Then he leaned forward and touched the tea kettle. “Bother, water’s gone cold.”

“I’ll fix it!” Rose was excited now, feeling very relaxed at Harold’s soothing grandfatherly presence. She placed her hand over the kettle. “In need of tea, creamy and sweet, I ask the water now to heat.” She felt her power course from her hands in a warm wave, and soon steam was rising from the spout.

“Quite the natural, Miss Tyler.” Harold squeezed her knee as she poured them both a cup, and she settled back to sip hers as he elaborated on stories from the Order’s glory days. Rose wondered, as she listened, how the Doctor would react to knowing his own great nephew had been there since she moved in, and how he would feel if he knew one of his oldest friends was still alive. She wished she could tell Harold the truth, but that would give everything away.

Far too soon the cab was there, and Rose was kissing Harold goodbye on the cheek. “Come back and see me if you ever want to study, Rosie my dear. This old man can never get enough of such a delightfully talented woman.”

“I will.” Rose laughed for what felt like the hundredth time as he kissed her knuckles, and slipped out the door. The cab was waiting a bit down the sidewalk, as a slick black car was parked out front. She waved to let her know she was coming, and started towards it. The sun felt good on her skin, and for once the fear of Jimmy wasn’t on her mind. She was just about to touch the door handle, when a voice rang out in surprise.

“Rose?!” She froze, yanking the door open as she looked back. Jimmy was standing at the street sign just ahead, his phone to his ear. He was dressed in black, his normally chin length hair cut short, snd his green eyes were wide in surprise.

“Drive!” She yelled at the cabby. “Now!” To her credit, the cabby didn’t ask why. She just cut off a car and blew through a yellow light. Rose looked back, and Jimmy was gone. She spouted off her address and collapsed into her seat, panting. How? How had he been there? This wasn’t fair. The drive seemed to take forever, but it was only twenty minutes. Rose shoved way more than the fare into the cabby’s hands and rushed up the walk to the door.

She knew her fear of being followed was unfounded, because he had been on foot. Yet her hands were still shaking as she fumbled to unlock the door and slam it behind her. She slid down it, clutching her chest and panting.

 _Rose, you’re back!_ The Doctor dropped from the ceiling, smiling broadly. His smile immediately fell as he knelt in front of her. _Rose_. She couldn’t speak, her fear tight in her throat as she tossed the bag with the book aside and covered her face. _Rose, please tell me what’s wrong._

“Jimmy, he saw me. I don’t know how he was there, but he was. I got in the cab.” She wiped at her eyes as she met his rage filled blue ones. “Why does he keep finding me?!” After an afternoon of being so relaxed and having comforting friendly touches, it was instinct when she tried to throw her arms around the Doctor. He tried to catch her, she saw, but she fell right through him and landed on her hands. “‘M sorry.”

 _No, ‘s only human to need to be held._ The Doctor knelt back in front of her. _He can’t find you here. He didn’t follow the cab did he?_

“No.” Rose shuddered at the thought. There was no way he could have. “‘m gonna go shower to try and calm down.”

 _Call Jack or Mickey, you’ll feel better if someone is here with you._ The Doctor’s words shocked her, because he really didn’t like either. Also, he didn’t know Jack was his nephew. She would tell him later, when she was calmed down.

“Yeah, good idea.” Rose smiled gratefully at him as he stood up. She moved to her feet, heading for the stairs. She texted Mickey, but he was obviously at work because he didn’t respond. She texted Jack, who said he could be there in half an hour. Feeling a bit relieved he was in route, she showered quickly and scrubbed her makeup off. Then she pulled on a pair of jogging shorts and a long tshirt.

She made her way downstairs, and was about to call the Doctor when there was knock at the door. Jack was ten minutes early, but that was even better. She saw the Doctor materialize in the living room as she headed for the door and opened it. “Jack, ‘m so glad you came-“ her heart shot into her throat, as she saw that wicked smile and those laughing green eyes sparkling at her.

“Forgot my name already?” Jimmy tsked and before she could think, she was being shoved inside and the door closed with a deathly slam.


	10. Chapter 10

The voice he heard was all to familiar, and when it was followed by Rose’s scream and a door slamming, he dashed into the hall. No, it couldn’t be. Harold would be almost ninety by now, but there he was holding Rose by the throat and backing her down the hall.

“Why won’t you just die?” It was a sentence he had heard before, as he ducked a blast of energy sixty years ago. “Huh, Rose? I told you, if I can’t have you, no one will.”

“Jimmy, stop.” Rose’s voice was strangled, and he found himself frozen. That was Jimmy? How? He looked just like Harold, except his eyes. He had green eyes. “Doctor!” He wanted to help her, to stop Jimmy, but the man backhanded her so hard she flew into the wall.

“Oh, so you’re seeing a doctor huh?” Jimmy was on her in a flash. “Looks like he ain’t here. Hmmm guess I’ll just leave him a nice surprise to find.” The silver blade of a knife clicked into view.

He had to try, he had to do something, he clenched his fist and again began channeling the energy, making sure to not shatter the bulbs this time. It took longer this way, but he needed the element of surprise in case he couldn’t touch.

Rose was fighting, his wonderful, fierce girl. She was screaming and biting and punching, but this Jimmy was stronger. He punched her square in the gut, making her fo limp for a moment and gasp. “You tried to tell my grandpa what I did to you? Well, he wouldn’t care. Harold thinks I’m his successor, and he’d believe me over some girl he just met.

Wait? Harold was his grandfather? Rose had been to see Harold bloody Saxon? Was she insane?! He was the reason behind all of this.

“You’re James?” Rose looked just as shocked, and in her moment of surprise Jimmy was able to cut open her shorts. “No! That’s why you were there?!” She

“Awww look who’s finally learned how to think.” Jimmy sneered, back handing her again. “One last time for laughs, Rose?” The power was almost enough, he could almost do it. Jimmy’s hands dipped into the band of her underwear. Rose’s hands were raising, and only now did he realize the cast.

Something inside of him snapped, and he finally managed to get his body to move. With everything he could manage, he roared his rage. The lights in the hall shattered from the intensity, and he knew his voice was finally more than a shout.  
“Don’t you touch her!” He reached down as Jimmy looked up, and those cruel green eyes went wide in shock. He tried to grab the man’s neck, but his hand passed through it. “Now Rose!”

“Get the fuck off of me!” Rose screamed, both of her hands blazing pink, and Jimmy flew up into the air and down the hall. She scrambled to her feet, shooting a thankful look his way. He drew more energy, moving beside her to present a united front. “I didn’t know he was your grandfather, but believe me when I tell him what you tried to do, Jimmy Stone, he will cut you off.” Oh his naive Rose, Harold wouldn’t care.

“You stupid cunt!” Jimmy was stumbling to his feet, wiping blood from his chin. His hand glowed crimson, and the Doctor flashed back to that same look of violent rage his last moments on earth. “The Tyler’s aren’t a bloodline. That ghost must be-“

“The Prentices are you bastard.” Rose looked like anger incarnate as she through another blast of energy at Jimmy, but the man was ready and blocked it with one of his own. Rose stumbled back from the brunt of the collisions. Jimmy began prowling forward.

“I will kill you if you touch her!” He bellowed, charging at the grandson of his oldest enemy. Three things happened at once, and he wasn’t sure which was more surprising.

First, Rose screamed out. “Sick of dealing with your crap, as revenge Jimmy’s leg will snap!” Just as he collided with the man and pushed him backwards. The shock at actually feeling something solid for the first was overwhelmed by the door blowing open and Jack bursting in.

The contractor’s left hand was glowing green and he had a gun in his right. He was shouting, as he side stepped the stumbling bodies. “Rhyming sucks just like your face, get the hell out of this place!”

He let Jimmy go as the force of Jack’s spell compelled the man to stumble down the sidewalk on his snapped left leg. He may have been as twisted as his grandfather, but he wasn’t stupid. He disappeared into the fog beyond his sight.

“Rose!” He shouted her name at the same time Jack did, and he turned. He could touch! He had touched Jimmy! “Oh Rose, you were fantastic!” He grabbed for her hand as she reached for him, but they passed right through each other. “No!” He fell to his knees where she had collapsed and was holding her stomach. Much to his relief and distaste, Jack had bent over and lifted Rose into his arms. “Take her to the attic.”

“Fuck off, oathbreaker.” Jack snapped at him, and the loathing in his voice made the Doctor freeze again. Him an oathbreaker?! He had given everything to keep his oath. “Rose, you crazy woman, why didn’t you tell me you were a mage.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were one.” Rose’s voice was raw, as she clung to his neck. “And take me to the attic like the Doctor said.” The Doctor followed along as she was carried towards the stairs.

“You really shouldn’t listen to the advice of a man who murders his pregnant wife for being raped.” Jack growled, those blue eyes spouting contempt at him.

Harold fucking Saxon had chosen that as his cover story? Of course he had, the slimey, no good, too faced bastard. “I didn’t murder Reinette.” He growled as Jack yanked open the attic door and turned on the light.

Rose gave little whines as he took each step. “He really didn’t.” She gasped, pressing her hand to her ribs. It was easy to tell by her breathing that at least one was broken. “Reinette was ngggh an evil bitch.”

He opened his mouth to agree, but the stupid spell made him choke on the words. It was so unfair. He couldn’t even defend his own innocence.

“Easy now.” Jack lowered her to the sofa. “I need to pull your shirt up.” The Doctor hated not being able to do it himself. He wanted to heal her, to be the one who eased her pain. He could touch the man who wanted her dead, but he couldn’t touch his Rose. No, she wasn’t his Rose. He couldn’t think those thoughts.

Yet, those whiskey honey eyes found his as Jack pushed up her shirt and gently checked her ribs. “Doctor, you touched Jimmy. Why couldn’t you touch me?”

“I don’t know.” He knelt next to her head, swallowing hard as he saw the bruises already blossoming on her left ribs. “Jack’s gonna heal you though, cause he can touch you.”

“If you’d shut up and let me concentrate.” Jack snapped. “I’m a guardian mage, not a healer.”

“Third book from the left, bottom shelf.” The Doctor didn’t even have to look. “Incantations for healing breaks and fractures. It’s in Latin. Hopefully your family taught you to read it.”

“Well Jack’s a McCrimmon, so ‘m assumin’ he knows.” Rose said it with that witty sass the Doctor adored, but then her eyes went wide like she had just exposed some huge secret. If the Doctor could lose his breath he would have. “Well there went that surprise.”

The Doctor looked over at Jack as he crouched back down with the book. “You’re Donna’s grandson? You’re my great nephew.”

“No, your name was banished from the family. You are nothing but a dark mark on our honor.” Jack didn’t look at him, just started flipping through the book.

“Oh my god, will you both shut up?!” Rose half yelled before gasping and yelping in pain. The Doctor snapped his lips closed, rocking back on his heels. Jack let out a growl of frustration before pausing on the page for healing ribs and placed his palm on Rose’s side.

It felt like eternity, as he watched her grip Jack’s arm and bite back whines of discomfort. He wanted to step in, take over. Jack was doing it too slow, and he should have cast a pain relieving spell first. Was he stupid? Did he not know the first thing about healing? What the hell were they teaching apprentices these days.

He relaxed though, as Rose sat up and rubbed her side. “Still aches, but at least I can breathe.”

“You’re gonna be sore for a few days, Rosie, but no permanent damage.” Jack stroked her cheek, and the Doctor fought back a twinge of jealousy as he kissed her forehead. He had no right to be jealous, because Rose wasn’t and could never be his.

“Now, will you both jus’ sit still for five seconds and let me explain.” Rose shifted to the middle cushion and patted the other two. Unable to resist anything she asked, the Doctor sat. Unfortunately, so did Jack, one upping him by brushing her hair from her face. “Jack, remember when I passed out the first day?”

“Figured you saw him and fainted.” Jack chuckled, and the Doctor shot him a warning look. “Glower all you want, asshole. You can’t hurt me.”

“Stop fighting.” Rose gave them both looks so fierce the Doctor swore he felt his cheeks tinge under it. “I accidentally nicked my finger on that desk, which had a pretty potent mixture of Sleeping Draught, Revelation Serum, and Reinette’s blood.” Jack looked like he’d been slapped, and the Doctor gave him a smug look. “Well, it made me relieve one of Reinette’s memories. I had seen the Doctor before, thought he was a ghost. So imagine my surprise when I found myself plopped into a memory of him hugging me and soothing fears after a Nazi air raid.” She drew a breath and looked down at her hands. “Well, that made me actually accept he was real, and we discussed my dreams. That’s when he recognized my locket and told me what I was, am. He’s been teaching me.”

“She’s a natural. Only been using magic two days.” The Doctor flashed her his most praising smile. He was so proud of what she had done downstairs.

“Well, he told me that Reinette was the reason he’s like this. That she betrayed him, but the man she was helping killed her.” Jack snorted at that, and Rose elbowed him in the ribs. “I wanted to know more, so I came back up here and dosed myself on purpose. That dream was.” Rose shuddered and he couldn’t blame her. It had been a horrible memory for him too. “I could feel everything she felt. Taste, smell, and touch everything she did. She purposely took Black Moon Powder to miscarry the Doctor’s baby, because she wanted to hurt him. She married him so she could spy on the Order. She was a Malum.” Jack looked like he’d just been slapped. “The Doctor isn’t a ghost, Jack. The man who got her pregnant the second time, he murdered her and the unborn baby to trap the Doctor in the Veil of Between.”

“Holy shit.” Jack looked past Rose at him, his eyes wide in shock. “Uncle Jace, we had no idea. The evidence Andre found all pointed to a double murder and suicide.”

“I know.” The Doctor sank in on himself, feeling the shame at how he had been deceived. He was supposed to be the leader, the strongest of them all, but even with her betrayal seeing Reinette being murdered had distracted him long enough to be overpowered and trapped. “I jus’ wish I could tell the story, but the curse prevents it. I can’t.”

“I need to report this to Saxon.” Jack surged to his feet.

The Doctor tried to warn him, but the curse silenced his words in his mouth. Instead, he swallowed and said. “I’d prefer if nobody but us knows ‘m more than a ghost. May be trapped, but ‘ve still got my pride.”

“Well I still need to call him and tell him how Stone was attacking Rose.” He looked down at her. “Harold Saxon is second in command of the Order, Rose.”

“Yeah, I met him today. That’s how I found out you two were related.” Rose gave a sweet smile as she added. “Harold was so sweet. Don’ understand how Jimmy can be so nasty with him as a teacher.”

“From what I know, his parents weren’t exactly Mr. and Mrs. Brady.” Jack rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t keen on letting him into the order, with his reputation. If I’d known he was the one you were so afraid of, I’d have taken care of it sooner.”

“Thanks Jack.” Rose winced a bit as she tried to stand. “You can let yourself out, yeah?”

“Yeah, and I’ll cast a warding spell over the house. It’ll last until the next full moon.” He frowned, rubbing his chin. “Which is two days from now, but I’ll recast it after that.” He nodded at the Doctor. “Uncle-“

“Just Doctor.” He waved a hand at his great nephew, wishing vehemently he could tell them Saxon was the true enemy. He was not surprised Jimmy was the way he was. “Go do whatever. ‘Ll keep an eye on Rose.” Jack gave them a two finger salute and disappeared down the stairs. The front door opened and then closed, and the Doctor felt the energy of the house shiver as the warding spell hung over it.

“Jimmy probably went into hiding.” Rose’s voice was troubled, and the Doctor looked over to see her standing and moving to the window. “I wish he would just disappear.”

“I would make him, if I could.” He sighed watching as she turned to lean against the wall. He joined her, looking down at his feet.

“I know.” Rose’s fingers flinched as if she was reaching for his.

“But I can’t leave.” The Doctor vehemently wished he could hold her hand. It was a cruel torture, and he felt the uselessness deep inside of him.

“Anywhere I go in the world, he’ll find me.” Rose didn’t cry, but the fire from the fight was gone. He had never seen someone with eyes so devoid of hope. All he could do was lean against the wall beside her and wish for the millionth time he could truly help.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some dreamy smut, literally

The Doctor assured Rose that as long as the ward was in place, nobody was getting in without her or Jack’s permission. Still, she couldn’t get the sensation of Jimmy’s hands off of her skin. She forced herself down the stairs to take another shower, wondering just how much her skin was going to hate her for it. Being alone was worse, and she had pulled the curtain tightly closed while she called out for the Doctor. He had obliged standing outside of the tub, rambling on in his whisper about a book he had once read.

Rose had felt better with the soft words, even though the shower drowned most of them out. She tried not to think about Jimmy, but she couldn’t forget how loud the Doctor’s shout of rage had been, how strong and solid he had looked as he tackled Jimmy away from her. She’d be lying if she didn’t admit that it had been downright sexy. When she started imagining how it would feel to hear that leather jacket hit the floor and feel him step into the shower behind her, she had to shake herself. She couldn’t let herself think like that.

Even if he weren’t trapped, he didn’t think of her that way. The Doctor hadn’t liked when she’d tried to show affection, had basically given her the clear signal by disappearing all night. He only viewed her as a friend, and that’s how he would view her if he were alive, unfrozen, whatever was opposite of what he was. She had warned him she was getting out of the shower, and peeked around before grabbing a towel and stepping out.

She had tried to eat, but her stomach was still too tight to handle anything but some crackers and paracetamol. It was only just after sundown, but Rose was exhausted. The house was a mess with broken glass again, but she had no will to clean it up. All she wanted to do was lay down and sleep for three days. That hadn’t been something she’d managed to do either, as every time she closed her eyes, Jimmy was there. The Doctor tried to help, laying down beside her and whispering poetry into the space between them.

“Do you have the ingredients for a Sleeping Draught upstairs?” Rose finally sighed.

 _Yes, but only enough for a small dose._ The Doctor have a sad smile as she rolled out of bed to her feet. _It’ll help you get to sleep, jus’ won’t knock you out like the other one did._

Rose shrugged. She just needed to get past that half aware stage of sleep where she kept jerking awake. “Show me how.” She made her way up to the attic, wincing at the bruises on her side as she climbed. The Doctor guided her through through where to find his potion ingredients. Thankfully the preservation spell cast on the house had worked on them just as it had everything else.

 _Bugger_. The Doctor looked a bit perturbed as he bent over the jars and bottles. _There isn’t any lavender left._ Rose paused at where she was grinding the other ingredients in the mortar. _I mean, we can use peony, but it won’t last as long._

“I just need enough to get me to sleep.” Rose picked up the bottle he had indicated and added the dried petals to the mix. She wasn’t sure how mixing a bunch of herbs and edible flowers was going to work until the Doctor directed her to a bottle that was half full of a silvery liquid. “What’s this.”

 _Distilled moonbeam_ He smiled, and Rose picked up the bottle. She popped the cork and lifted it to her nose to sniff. _Don’t_! She jerked the bottle away quickly. _It’s potent, too big a sniff or dose and you’ll be out for a week. Add one drop_

“So if this knocks me out, what’s the other stuff for?” Rose carefully measured one drop into the powder she had created. To her shock, it turned it all into about a teaspoon of pearlescent purple liquid. “And how the hell do you distill moonbeams?”

 _Well, the herbs work to counter act the potency._ _Tha’s why it’s supposed to be taken immediately and not left to age like what you encountered before._ The Doctor gave a soft chuckle in her ear, and she shivered at the chilly sensation of having him so close behind her. _As for distilling moonbeams, it takes months of collecting dew under a full moon, dozens of sun-charged crystals, and a very steady hand._

Rose was intrigued, and she wondered if she could ever really learn everything that his or even Harold’s libraries held. “Do I take it now?”

_Carry it downstairs, carefully, drink it and immediately lie down._

Rose picked up the small stone bowl, snuffed the candles she had lit to see, and made her way down to her bedroom. She plugged her phone in, realizing it had died after being neglected all day, and then lifted the bowl to her lips. The taste was strange, tart at first, but then seductively sweet like chocolate cream on strawberries. “Mmm.” Her stomach began to warm, and that warmth was spreading through her belly like she had just sank into a hot bath. “Stay til I-“ Rose yawned as she crawled into the bed. “Fall asleep.” She nuzzled into the pillow and pulled the blanket up. Her eyelids were already impossible to keep open.

 _Of cou_ \- Rose didn’t even hear the rest of his sentence because she was out.

“Silly woman.” The Doctor chuckled, as she gave a deep sigh. He had warned her it was potent, and the half dose had worked perfectly. It wouldn’t keep her completely asleep, but her body’s natural cycle would take over. He watched her for a few more moments before making his way downstairs to keep watch. He couldn’t do anything if the wards failed, but sitting invisible on the front stoop would give him the edge to go wake her up. He hated not being able to actually help, but he’d do what he could.

_Rose sighed as she stood in the surf, staring out at the brilliant waves. The water was chilly, but she didn’t mind. “Rose! Get out of that water before you catch cold.” She giggled as her mum shouted at her, before pulling her boots back on and running up the winter emptied beach to where Jackie was buying hot chocolate from a vendor. “Come on baby.” She took her mittened hand and pulled her away._

_“Come on Rose!” Mickey laughed, beckoning from the queue entrance to a rollercoaster. His skin still glistened with water from the flume ride they had just left. “Before the line gets long!” She ran over, throwing her arm around his back in a friendly manner, before they were suddenly being buckled into the seat. Up they went, and all of the park was shining below them in the sun. They dangled over the edge for a moment, then dropped._

_She was so comfortable, snuggled under a thin sheet that moved against her bare legs as she shifted them. Something warm and gentle was trailing along her stomach in intricate designs. “Rose.” The Doctor’s voice was gentle in her ear. “Wake up Sweetheart.” She opened her eyes to a moonlit room, the Doctor sprawled out on his side. His fingers danced along the skin between her sleep top and panties._

_“This is a dream.” Rose sighed, reaching out to touch his face, and his lips pressed into her palm. They were so firm, warm, alive. “‘M dreaming aren’t I?”_

_“Does this feel like a dream?” His hands slid up, pushing the cotton of her shirt up further, and he leaned forward to place an opened mouth kiss to her neck. She sighed at the sensation, running her hand through his close cropped hair. She could feel every strand against her palm and between her fingers._

_“No.” Rose dragged her fingers down, meeting the leather of his jacket on his shoulders. The Doctor chuckled his fingers trailing a delicate arched path where her breasts curved down to her ribs. “Feels good. Feels real.”_

_“This is real.” He moved, and the sound of leather hitting the wood floor sent warmth straight to her thighs. Rose felt her heart begin to race as he shifted over her, those oceanic eyes beckoning her to drown in their depths. “Do you want me?”_

_“Yes!” Rose cupped the side of his face, arching into him as she pulled his lips down for a kiss. Oh he felt so good, tasted so sweet, like chocolate cream on strawberries or moonbeams. Wait, distilled moonbeams. “‘M dreaming.” She groaned into his lips, but his tongue dipped in, brushing against hers and she forgot what she had said._

_“Hush, love.” The Doctor stroked her cheek with a thumb, moving the other hand down her body to squeeze her thigh. “I’m here, ‘m real.”_

_“You’re real.” Rose couldn’t bite back her soft cry as he rocked against her. “More.” She pleaded. It felt so good, so perfect, the way he placed teasing kisses to her throat._

_“Whatever my Rose desires.” Her nightshirt was sliding up, dropping to the floor beside the bed. “So beautiful, like moonlight.” His hot lips dropped to her breast, and Rose cried out in delight at the sensation. Why was she thinking about moonlight again?_

_“Kiss me.” She was loathe to pull his tongue away from the way it was laving her skin and sending a tsunami of heat to pool between her thighs, but she wanted to taste him again. His jumper was gone now, and she ran her hands along the smooth planes of his chest around to his back. The Doctor’s lips were so wonderful, never forceful, pressing just enough to make her want more. “Touch me.” She whimpered, as he rocked against her again. She could feel him, that he wanted her._

_“Every chance I get.” He smiled roguishly, and his fingers were tossing her plain black panties over his shoulder. “But you mean here, don’t you?” Those gentle but work roughed fingers cupped her folds, making her groan and lift up into his hand. He caught her in a kiss again, fingers parting her folds as he stroked upward. “My Rose.” He sighed, and her reply was lost in the breathless cry of desire as he circled the sensitive bud at the apex._

_It was bliss, how he knew just how and where to kiss and touch. One finger dipped inside of her, and Rose mewled her approval into his heated skin. “Let me touch you.” She reached for his belt, but he moved her hand._

_“Not yet, my Moonbeam.” The Doctor chuckled, increasing the rhythm of his strokes. Two trusts in, then up to press and circle. Rose forgot why she was worried about moonbeams, as she began dancing towards the edge. His other hand cupped her breast, one thumb mirroring the circles her was giving to reduce her to thoughtless babbles of delight._

_She was so close, the tension inside of her was getting even tighter. She felt so good, so safe, so loved. Rose pulled him away from her neck to taste his lips again. His breath was delicious, and his tongue was chocolate cream on strawberries or moonbeams. “Jus’ a dream.” Rose gasped as he gave another beckoning thrust of his finger inside of her._

_“Does this feel like a dream?” The Doctor silenced her with a firm but tender pull at her lower lip, and he circled once more. “Say my name.” The coil snapped._

Rose had been sleeping silently for three hours, before the Doctor first heard her whimper. He had almost shot up to check on her, but then she had giggled so he stayed his watch on the stoop. She was a vocal dreamer, he knew. The fact she was giggling made him glad she was finally having pleasant dreams.

What made him move was when he heard the sound of her moving on the bed and whimpering again. He had waited, to see if it would pass, but the shifting and panting continued. Her sweet sleep had obviously given way to her nightmares again, and the Doctor moved through the house to wake her.

Rose had kicked her blanket off, but the dark blue sheet still covered her body. Her lips were open, panting, and moving as she gripped her nightshirt over her chest. Her face was damp with a sheen of sweat and her cheeks were flushed. Carefully, so as not to scare her, he came around the bed. It was then he noticed where her other hand was, moving in circular motions under the sheets.

Feeling very much like he had just violated her privacy, the Doctor swallowed and tried to sink through the floor. His embarrassment seemed to have thrown off his control, because it didn’t work. He closed his eyes, heading towards the door as she gave a heady cry. If he could die of embarrassment he would. Rose would be livid if she knew he had seen her. He wouldn’t disturb whatever dream she was having, probably of Jack since that was the only other person she saw daily. He shouldn’t be jealous, especially since it was his nephew. He was at the threshold of the hall when Rose shouted a word that made him freeze.

“Doctor!” She’d caught him, damn it to hell. He had been trying to leave. He chanced a look back, but her eyes were still closed and her movements under the sheets had stopped. Her breathing was heavy, and her body gave enticing tremors as her legs shifted and she rolled onto her side. “My Doctor.” Her voice was a teasing giggle as she shifted from the pillow and curled up like she was snuggling against someone. “Kiss me, Doctor.” Her lips parted again as she gave another breathless sigh.

Oh, oh! Rose was dreaming about him? Delight coursed through him for a moment. That had been caused by him, or at least the thought of him? Rose wanted him, and he couldn’t deny it anymore that he wanted her, to touch her, hold her, taste her lips on his. Reality came crashing down. It couldn’t happen, ever. He was here, frozen, trapped, to be alone forever. She was young, beautiful, talented, and had her whole life ahead of her. He couldn’t, wouldn’t, steal that away.

“No!” Rose’s whine of disappointment stirred him from his thoughts. She was staring at the empty spot on the bed where her fingers rested on the sheets. “It was a dream!” If his heart could have shattered, it would have. He swallowed again, knowing he should disappear but unable to lie to her that he had overheard. “Oh, Doctor, how long-“ he met her eyes as she wiped them and blushed.

 _I, uh, heard you yell my name_. The look on the Doctor’s face told Rose he had been there long enough to witness the end of the dream, and judging by how one foot was in the hall he had been trying to leave. _Tried to get out before I heard much else._

If it had been anyone besides the Doctor, Rose would be embarrassed. She couldn’t keep from blushing, because her body was still riding out the high of her release, and his visible swallow told her he wasn’t upset about what she had been dreaming. Still she had to apologize, because he had made it clear her feelings were one-sided. “Doctor, I can explain.”

 _Rose, We can’t._ Why did his whisper sound so broken, and why was he staring at her like she had just completely crush his heart. _No matter how badly we want to, you know ‘s not possible._

How badly ‘we’ want it? The Doctor wanted it, wanted her? Her slowly calming pulse began to race again. “You... Doctor you mean you want...” Rose was too stunned and hazy minded to finish the question. He gave a curt nod, and she swore if he could cry he would be. They could though, there was a way. The idea of how repulsed her, but the fact that it could be done gave her just a glimmer of hope. She could find a way around it if she tried. It may take years, but she could do it. “Stay with me.” Rose patted the sheets, sniffling as she snuffled back down.

 _Rose_...

“Please.” Rose sighed in relief as he moved back into the room and lay on his side above the sheets. She shifted closer, until the chill that indicated his existence was the only thing between their faces and hands. She drew a breath as she breeched the small space, holding her lips where his would be if they were truly there. He whispered her name but didn’t move. She closed her eyes, the knowledge he was there in someway was enough to edge her past the brink and into a, thankfully, dreamless sleep.

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

The Doctor had been there when Rose had woken up. He was laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling, his chest rising and falling in an easy measure. “Mornin’” she sighed. She felt odd and shaky, like she’d slept for a week. Sunlight was streaming through the window, and she noticed for the first time that it didn’t brighten his appearance or shimmer off his hair. She was about to ask why he was there, when her dream came rushing back, and she felt herself blush from head to toe. “How long did I sleep?”

 _Good morning, Rose_. The Doctor turned his head to smile softly at her. About twelve hours. ‘ _S just before noon_.

“Blimey.” Rose rolled onto her back, rubbing her face. Her side throbbed as she moved, and the reality of the day before hit her with the force of a freight train. She pulled the pillow over her head, drew in a deep breath, and screamed her frustration into it. When her air ran out she tossed it to the foot of the bed and groaned.

 _Feel better?_ The Doctor’s whisper was light and teasing, but as her side gave another ache she completely lost the happy feeling she had had on waking.

“Just once, I would like to wake up and not have some, literally, painful reminder that Jimmy fucking Stone is breathing the same air as me.” Rose knew delaying getting up would make it worse, so she gritted her teeth and pushed herself out of bed. “Think maybe ‘m skilled enough to heal the bruises?”

 _Best not try, dar-Rose_. The stuttered affection only soured her mood more. He had admitted he wanted her last night, but he still was holding back. Did he think she was going to let this keep going on? No, she was going to find a way to free him. In fact, she knew just where to start. Jack knew the truth, and it was time Harold did too. She was going to call him as soon as she got downstairs and ate.

Rose snagged her phone, shuffling her way down the stairs. She sighed at the glass all over the floor, but thankfully the microwave and telly had survived the Doctor this time. She checked a message on her phone from her mum and tossed it onto the counter. “I need coffee.” She grumbled, as if she needed to explain why she was glaring at her breakfast tea box. “But I don’ have any.”

 _Rose_. The Doctor sounded strangled as she began filling the kettle reluctantly. _Rose, is this the accurate date?_ He was pointing at her phone screen.

“Yeah, why?” Rose yawned as she put the water on to boil and began fumble for the bread. French toast with cinnamon and sugar sounded wonderful.

 _I was off by a day. You need to be out of here by sundown_. The Doctor’s face was completely serious, and those eyes flashed as they narrowed. _Call Jack or Gwen, they will take you in if you ask. It’s part of being in the Order._

“‘M not technically in the order.” Rose shook her head, feeling a bit surprised by him being off on things. “I haven’t sworn any oaths or anything.”

 _You’re my... apprentice... and Jack knows it. He knows I held my oath._ Rose noticed his normally almost corporeal form was looking a bit transparent. _By rights any mage must give you shelter when I cannot._

“Why can’t I stay?” Rose knew it was pointless to argue, but it beat worrying about her own pains. The pan was hot, so she began soaking bread in an egg wash. She tossed the two slices in. “‘M not scared.”

 _Because I said so_. The Doctor had his arms crossed, leaning against the refrigerator now and staring at her.

“Pffft, you’re not my dad.” Rose rolled her eyes as she flipped the half cooked bread over. “You can’t boss me around.”

 _I’m your teacher._ He was wearing a ‘aha, see, gotcha’ look.

“Yeah, well ‘m the one who pays the bills and keeps you from going barmy with loneliness.” She didn’t realize how petty that sounded until he dropped his arms and fizzled out of sight. “Fine! I’ll leave!” Like hell she would. She’d go sit in the yard until sunset then march her butt right back inside. She wanted to see what happened. If she knew how, maybe she could reverse it. “Oh, don’t pout!”

With her breakfast cooked, she piled it onto a plate, sprinkled cinnamon and powdered sugar on it, the meandered her way into the living room. Rose flipped on the telly. Honestly a nuclear war could have broken out, and with everything going on in her life she wouldn’t have known. “Doctor, come on.” She shoved a forkful into her mouth and stared at the same droll news that had been going on.

 _What’s this?_ The Doctor was sitting next to her in a blink, eyes glued on the telly. _Is this the current news?_

“Yep.” She mumbled through her full mouth. “The world is just as screwed up as you remember it.”

 _The world I left was tearing itself to pieces._ He snorted, leaning forward with a raised eyebrow. _Who’s Saddam Hussein and why is he on trial?_

“Oh, ‘m so not even touching that subject.” Rose changed to some other news station that was thankfully reporting on a change of foreign ministers. “Trust me, humanity is just as screwed as it was during your War. Jus’ now we’ve got the internet and bigger bombs.”

 _Put it back. I wanna watch!_ The Doctor looked like a child who’s cartoon got switched to a soap opera. _Rose_! She giggled at the frustration on his face as a knock came from the door.

“Fine, watch.” She flipped the channel back and put her plate down. “Stay here.” Wishing she had something on besides a sleep shirt and shorts, she smoothed her hair down. She knew the wards were in place, so she wasn’t worried about anyone bad being there. It was probably Jack or Gwen. She turned the handle and almost yelped.

Jimmy was standing there, hands bound in front of him, with a gag in his mouth. His lip was busted and there was a cast that covered his foot. Those green eyes that had terrorized her for so long were full of venom. “Sorry to intrude, my dear Rose.” Harold’s voice drew her gaze behind Jimmy. “But I’m afraid my grandson has done a very bad thing.” She instantly relaxed as she saw those kind blue eyes sparkling at her. “May we come in?”

“Right, the wards.” Rose stepped back. “Please come in.” She knew that if Jimmy somehow got out of line, the two of them could handle him. “Let me just go put on somethin’ more appropriate.” She made to close the door behind her.

“No need, my dear. It’s your house, I’d prefer if you were comfortable, given the conversation we’re about to have.” Harold waved over her shoulder, and she looked back to find Jack carrying a roll of industrial plastic he had laid down when they were painting. He stepped inside, nodding to Rose with a serious look, then disappeared into the living room.

“Anybody else?” Rose peeked out and saw Gwen leaning against Jack’s truck talking on a phone. Another care she didn’t recognize was parked across the street with two men inside. One was reading a book and the other was smoking a cigarette. All three raised a hand at Rose, who closed the door and turned around. “Guess not.”

“My apologies once again for intruding, sweet girl, but offenses such as my grandson has committed are not taken lightly.” Harold heaved a sigh, and Rose saw the Doctor half materialize behind him with a look of combined horror, confusion, and rage.

“Please, come into the living room. Slept late, so I was jus’ finishing my breakfast.” Rose shot the Doctor a look to tell him she was just as confused as he was. Then she led them down the hall.

“I must say you and Jack have really cleaned this place up.” Harold said cordially as he shoved Jimmy ahead of him into the living room. “But I do see what Jack said about a bit of a mess being made.” He had stepped on some glass from the bulbs she had still yet to sweep. “On your knees.” He shoved Jimmy down to the floor.

Rose felt a surge of satisfaction as Jimmy went down with a painful grunt. Jack was closing the curtains and the roll of plastic was laying in the open space between the furniture and basement door. “Um, here Harold, sit down.” She gestured to the chair next to the coffee table. “Let me just take this to the kitchen.” She scooped up her plate, wincing as bending over mad her side throb. Jimmy made a smug noise at her, and was rewarded with a kick from Harold who was sitting down. Trying not to let her anxious breathing and racing heart hurt her side more, she carried the plate to the kitchen.

What the hell’s going on? The Doctor was in the stove, where the refrigerator would block him from being seen. Why did you call them?

“I didn’t.” Rose hissed back, raking her food into the trash. “I thought you’d know.”

The Doctor’s mouth opened but that choking noise came out again. He sighed and finally whispered. Just be careful and trust your instincts. He disappeared in a blink.

Now Rose was worried. She had a sneaky suspicion something was going on that was way over her head. She drew a breath, in an attempt to compose herself, but all that managed to do was irritate her injuries. She made her way back into the living room, where Jack was holding Jimmy in place by both shoulders. When I came to see you yesterday, I honestly didn’t know that this house had been headquarters of the Order.”

“Jack explained it all, Rose. No need to apologize.” Harold gestured to the couch cushion closest to him. Given treatment of our kind throughout history, wanting to be cautious is a virtue you should maintain.” Rose settled down on the cushion, holding her side as she winced again. “May I see your injuries?” He waved airily at her face and neck. “I mean, apart from what’s already obvious.”

“Um, sure.” Rose gingerly lifted her shirt, and realized that her face was still sore, as was her neck. She was so used to having them black and blue that she hadn’t noticed. Harold drew in a sharp breath, and Rose looked down to find the red marks had blossomed into an angry bruise that spread the length of her ribs.

“After meeting with Jack last night, Rose, I did some research myself.” Harold’s eyes were soft and sympathetic as they held hers. “Seems since you’ve met my grandson, you have acquired quite a few medical records.” She nodded, wanting to speak but unsure of what to say. “And twice since he has been out of jail and under my tutelage, you have been mugged.”

“Yes, that’s all true.” Rose couldn’t look at Jimmy, because the thought of having him so close, restrained, unable to fight back had her wanting to rip his throat out. “Coming to see you was the first time I’d gone out alone in weeks, afraid I’d run into him.”

“And sadly, you happened upon him there.” Harold shook his head with a heavy sigh. “Now, I had warned him that his training was on the condition he abandoned his old ways. The rules of our Order are absolute.” He gestured at Jack briefly. “Normally, Jack would conduct the trial as he is leader, but since he is also a witness, then duty falls to me.”

“‘M sorry, what trial?” Now Rose was confused. How could they be having a trial? The cops hadn’t been called and she hadn’t pressed any new charges. “What’s the sentence?”

“That’s entirely up to you, my dear girl.” Harold sighed, raising a hand to Jack. “Ungag him, and James Stone, you mind your worthless tongue.” His voice was sharp, almost cruel as he spoke, and Rose felt a chill at the power behind it. She swallowed as the Doctor came partially into view behind Harold, a look of understanding and shock on his face.

Jack removed Jimmy’s gag by yanking it down around his neck and held him tightly in place. “James Edward Stone, you are here to stand trials for crimes that no normal court can address. Last night you were caught and charged in the act of attempted rape, attempted murder, stalking, assault, battery, and attempting to end the Prentice blood. Last night you were charged with hiring three individuals to commit theft, assault, battery, attempted rape, attempted murder, and attempting to end the Prentice blood.”

“She was asking for it.” Jimmy sneered, and Rose felt her hands warm as her power ached to end that smug look on his face. “Didn’t even know she was one of our Prentices.”

“Ignorance does not negate the charges.” Harold snapped, his eyes burning in disgust and rage. “You sought to silence her out of fear she was reporting your misdeeds.” He turned to Rose, his eyes softening in that grandfatherly way, so full of sympathy and apology that she felt herself flush under it. “Rose, the Order knows he is guilty, but as his accuser it is up to you to decide his guilt or innocence. Think carefully, my dear, for these charges are unforgivable to us.”

Rose couldn’t look at Jimmy. She couldn’t look at any of them. Someone was finally listening to her, actually cared and was making a stand on her behalf. She saw the Doctor watching her, half hidden in the shadow beside the TV. He looked as befuddled as she felt, as if he didn’t understand what was happening. Drawing a breath, she forced herself to meet Jimmy’s eyes. “He’s guilty.” She breathed, feeling the weight his horror had brought her for years releasing from her chest. Tears stung her eyes, and she let them fall. “Guilty on all charges.”

Jack nodded, yanking the gag back into Jimmy’s mouth before shoving him to the floor. He then turned and began unrolling the plastic until it covered the bare wood. Rose could barely see through the tears, wiping them with her palm. That only made it worse as her bruised eyes and cheek burned in pain, and her gasp ached deep in her ribs.

“Oh, my sweet child, shhh.” Harold moved onto the sofa next to her, and she turned to sob into the soft material of his shirt. “I know you’re in pain. Let me tend to that for you, hmm? Seems all I can do with you is heal pain he brought.”

Rose lifted her face, blinking through the tears as he cupped her face with glowing palms and muttered under his breath. Warmth filled her skin, and the pain there was gone. She swallowed and leaned to the side as he eased her shirt up and repeated the process there. The throbbing caused by her sobs there dissipated, leaving her with blessed relief. “Thank you.” She choked on the sob, hugging him tightly. His arms squeezed her gently, and she was again reminded of the vague memories from her toddler years of Grandpa Prentice hugging her just like that.

“It’s the least I can do.” Harold pressed his warm but papery lips to her forehead as he released her. “Go ahead Lord Harkness.” He pulled Rose back into his chest, cradling the back of her head. What few lightbulbs remained around the room shattered.

Rose screamed when turned to find Jack with a jeweled dagger poised at Jimmy’s throat. The Doctor was standing off to the side of them, looking murderous, while Jimmy still had that superior sneer on his face. “JACK STOP!” She launched herself off the couch, grabbing the dagger and yanking it away. “What the actual fuck?!”

“He must die.” Harold sighed softly from his seat. “And of course, Doctor McCrimmon couldn’t miss out on watching more blood shed.” He waved his hand. “I see he’s the reason you should be investing in lightbulb stocks. I do hope he hasn’t been this much trouble all the time.”

“Well if people would stop pissin’ him off, I wouldn’t be cleanin’ it up.” Rose growled. The Doctor was making that strangled choking noise again, as he glowered at Harold. She didn’t know what the hell was going on between them, but at that moment she didn’t care. Then she remembered the Doctor’s words about being careful. “He’s usually just skulking in the attic or making those weird noises. He’s a ghost, ‘nd I’ve dealt with a real monster long enough to not be scared of an apparition.” She looked over at Jack who was staring at her like she’d lost her damn mind, and the Doctor disappeared. She knew he was still watching, just not visible. “Why the hell were you about to kill him?” She looked to Harold, trying to find an explanation. “You’d let him slit your grandson’s throat?”

“I see we did not communicate clearly enough.” Harold sighed, standing up and coming over. “You found him guilty, Rose, and the punishment for that is death.”

“No, no. I won’t allow it. As much as I hate him, hate the hell he’s put me through for four years, I won’t have his blood on my hands.” Rose tossed the dagger aside, swallowing hard. “If I wanted him dead, I’d have snapped his neck instead of his leg.”

“I see.” Harold sighed, coming closer and taking her hands in his. “Rose Tyler, in the decision to find him guilty, you displayed honesty and wisdom. By sparing his life, after all he’s done to you, you have shown compassion.” He squeezed her hands tightly for a moment. “Welcome to the Order of Gallifrey, my dear. You passed the test.”

Rose felt like she’d just been doused in a bucket of water. Jack was grinning at her proudly, and the fact that he kicked Jimmy for making gagging noises didn’t take away from it. She leaned into Harold, shaking as the realization that they wouldn’t have actually killed him and were just testing her sank in. “Never, do that to me again.” She gasped, as Harold held her steady for a moment.

“Un-gag the wretched boy.” Harold said over her head. “Now, turn around my Rose.” She swallowed and did as she was asked. “Thank her for her compassion James, and beg her forgiveness.” He added with a whisper into her ear. “You don’t have to accept it, it’s just tradition.”

“I beg your forgiveness.” Jimmy grumbled, his eyes screaming his insincerity.

Jack grabbed the back of his neck and squeezed. “Not sincere enough, Stone, try again.”

“Jack, stop.” Rose sighed as she moved closer to Jimmy. “I don’t accept, but you can take this with you when you leave. ‘M not a scared little girl anymore. You can’t hurt me. You can’t touch me.” She crouched down so she could get right in his face. There was satisfaction in looking her personal devil in the eye and not be afraid. “However, if you come after anybody I love, send your goons after them, I will find you, and I will end you myself.” Then, four years of pain, anguish, and rage rolled down her arm. She brought it up and backhanded him with all she had. “Bastard.” She spat as she stood.

“Gwen, send your brothers in. She passed.” Jack spoke into his collar and she saw a radio mic there. “I’ll take him back to your house and lock him in the vault, Harold.” He yanked Jimmy up, propelling him towards the door.

Rose collapsed onto the sofa, as the guys from the car came in and began rolling up the plastic and opening the curtains. She looked up as Harold stood in front of her. “My dear Rose, I knew the moment I saw you that you were just like Suzette and Andre. As always, my offer of tutelage still stands.” He looked around the room. “And if your housemate ever becomes too much of a bother, I have many bedrooms that I’m sure will be satisfactory.”

“‘Ll keep that in mind.” Rose tried to smile, but honestly she felt nauseous and shaky all over. What she wouldn’t give to have one day of peace. Maybe now she would. “Thank you, Harold, for doing more than the courts ever did.” She froze for a moment. “He’s gonna be locked up yeah?”

“My vault isn’t where I keep my valuables, my dear. He’ll be kept there until he shows remorse.” Harold patted her shoulder with a heavy sigh. “Enjoy your new life, and don’t be a stranger. We’re a family now.” Then he made his way out the door.

Rose pushed herself off of the couch to watch out of the window. Harold climbed into the black car, and they disappeared into the afternoon traffic. “My life is seriously messed up.” She needed a bath, a nice long soak in a hot bath, with a glass of wine. “Doctor, they’re gone. Stop skulking.”

 _The Order has gone insane._ The Doctor materialized in front of her, looking like he’d just been told aliens had come down and taken over the world. _That is not the Order I remember, but ‘m proud of you_.

“Thanks.” Rose rubbed her hands across her face. “They weren’t actually going to kill him. It was a test.”

 _Don’t trust him._ The Doctor looked serious as the grave. _He’ll betray you._

“Well no shit.” Rose moved around him to the kitchen, her mind focused on the red bottle of wine she had in the fridge. “He’ll never show remorse. Jimmy’s a dirty bastard.” The Doctor made that choking noise again, and she looked back at him as she dug for her corkscrew. “What?”

 _I can’t say, the curse won’t let me._ He heaved a resigned sigh. _But you need to know. It’ll be terrifying, and I won’t-_ The Doctor looked like his heart was breaking as he stared at her. _I won’t be able to hear you or talk to you. You have to stay tonight. You have to see._

“See what, Doctor?” Rose was confused. First he wanted her to leave and now suddenly he wanted her to stay. Was it because she had passed the test?

 _See what happened the night I was trapped._ The Doctor reached out as if trying to stroke her cheek. _You’ll have to be brave. Can you be brave for me?_

“Doctor,” Rose sighed, reaching her palm to rest where his chest should have been. “Jace, I was gonna stay whether you liked it or not.”

The Doctor gave her the saddest smile yet, as he stepped in to stare down at her. _How different my life would’ve been, if you had been there when I was whole._

 


	13. Chapter 13

Rose had set her wine aside temporarily to quickly clean up the the broken glass. The Doctor had told her to do so, so she didn’t accidentally cut herself later. He wasn’t able to elaborate when she asked what he meant, but thanks to her nee abilities it only took about three minutes for every shard and speckle of the bulbs to be neatly piled in the rubbish bin. Then she used the last of the replacement bulbs she had bought to fix them, after the Doctor promised they wouldn’t get broken that night.

Once that was taken care of. She finally poured out a small glass of wine, because she just wanted to relax and not get tipsy, and made her way up to the tub. The Doctor had been close behind her, quieter than normal, and looking broody. She was so used to him not following her to the bathroom, except when she specifically asked, that she stripped her shirt over her head without thinking and began wriggling out of her shorts.

 _You are a cruel woman, Rose Tyler_. The Doctor’s groan of frustration made her squeak, and she yanked her shirt up to cover herself. He was leaning against the doorframe, right hand over his eyes.

“I said I was gonna go soak in the tub.” Rose felt her cheeks flush. She hadn’t been trying to tease him, just had expected him to wait patiently somewhere else like he normally did. “Just keep your eyes covered ‘til ‘m under the water.” Honestly she wouldn’t have minded him looking, but she knew he was from a different era and vastly different expectations on appropriate expectations for women. Sighing at that thought, she filled the tub with fragrant bubbles and slid into it until her chest was covered, but unfortunately she had to bend her knees up a bit to achieve that. She wondered how opposed he would be to adding a garden tub. “You can look.”

 _I_ _can_ _give_ _you_ _some_ _privacy_ , _if_ _you_ _want_. The Doctor slowly uncovered his eyes but was staring pointedly at her face.

“Does it make you uncomfortable?” Rose leaned her head back, sighing at how good the hot water felt, and sipped her wine slowly.

‘ _S not exactly appropriate for me to watch you bathe._ There was a slight wistfulness to his voice, despite the fact that he was clearly not taking advantage of her barely covered body.

“That’s not what I asked.” Rose arched her eyebrow at him, lifting her glass to her lips for another sip. It struck her then, that despite being in his mid thirties when he married Reinette, he was an honorable enough man to be a virgin on his wedding night. Her stomach twinged anxiously as she wondered how he would feel knowing she wasn’t and hadn’t been since she was fifteen and got drunk during a party Shareen threw while her parents were away.

 _I know enough about women to know directly answerin’ that question can start a row._ The Doctor chuckled suddenly very interested in his fingernails. Don’ think women have changed that much in sixty years.

“Got me there.” Rose giggled, licking the wine left on her lips. She decided to broach the subject gently, concealing it as idle conversation to distract them as they waited for sundown. “I hope last night wasn’t too uncomfortable, me asking you to stay that is, ‘n well, what happened before.”

_I shouldn’t have intruded._

Oh, so he had seen more than just after she called his name. The visible swallow confirmed that, as he slid down the wall to sit with his back near her feet. She couldn’t miss that he was looking more transparent than normal. “I don’t mind that you did.” She ran her finger around the rim of the glass. “But, don’t want you to think ‘m a tease either.” She took a sip, meeting his eyes that were watching her with a purposed focus. “‘S just women have changed a bit. It’s not... uncommon... for couples to live together before marriage now. I’ve never even been engaged.” She raised her wine to her lips again as his brows knitted together in confusion but then lifted up to his hairline as he made the connection.

 _Oh... I see_. Rose could tell it was taking a great deal of effort for him to focus on her face. _Things have changed quite a bit._

“So, there may be times, when ‘m in bed or the shower.” She felt her cheeks begin to flush, and it was not from the wine or the water. “When you might not want to pay any attention to, erm, noises. Because it might make you uncomfortable.”

 _Right, but, I mean, d’ya want me to leave now?_ He licked his lips, eyes going a bit wider as he began to slowly fade.

“No!” Rose jerked up, realizing as he slapped his hand over his eyes what she had done, and she slid back down. “‘M just saying, if it makes you uncomfortable, you should ignore them.” Blimey, men were really thick. Here she was sending him a clear invitation to pop in anytime, and The Doctor was being all noble and virtuous, respecting her space and dignity. It was dead sexy, and Rose loved it.

‘ _Ll keep that in mind_. The Doctor finally lowered his hand. He fiddled with a button on his coat as a tense silence fell between them. He seemed as if he was trying to think of something to say, but didn’t know how. That was odd, given how he was always so confident. Rose took advantage of the silence to watch him, as she finished her wine. He was so gorgeous, and she didn’t care that he was physically seventeen years older than her, or mentally over nighty years her senior. She felt safe with him. _Rose, ‘s just not possible. Don’t throw away your future for a man who can’t touch you, much less provide for you_.

Rose sighed, setting her empty glass aside and pulling a rag over her chest so she could lean forward to meet his gaze. “Doctor, I don’ need a man to provide for me. ‘Ve got little over three million pounds in my bank account.” His eyes blew wide in surprise, not that she could blame him. It wasn’t like she went about broadcasting it to anyone but Mickey and Martha.

 _Still can’t touch you_. To her own surprise, his fingers ghosted along her wet knees, leaving goosebumps in their wake from his chill. I can’t ever be with you properly, so don’t even consider throwin’ away your future for me. His fingers met the bubbles, not popping or even stirring them, then trailed back up. She couldn’t help that in her mind she knew exactly how warm and strong they had been, how gentle they would have felt against her skin. _I want you to have a life. Can you do that for me, Rose, have a fantastic life._

“Yes.” The lie came out easier than it should have. Rose couldn’t tell him what she was planning. That she was going to put every effort she could into freeing him.

 _Get dressed._ The Doctor’s voice was suddenly panicked. His image was flickering and shimmering. _I’m going to fade soon, and I don’t know how long it’ll take before ‘m myself again._

Rose surged up, not caring that he could see her, and he wasn’t looking because he had stood and was staggering to the door. She wrapped the towel around her, following after him. “Doctor stop.” She wanted to be there until it started. She didn’t want him to disappear alone. Clutching her towel to her chest, she instinctively reached for his arm, concentrating fully on how the leather would feel her hands glowed pink with her panic. Then she was feeling it, warm from his skin. He spun, eyes wide. His cheeks were suddenly flushed in shock, and she smelled cologne, gunpowder, blood, and mud. “I can touch you!”

“Rose!” It was his voice, strong, gruff, and loud. Rough hands cupped her face, and she whimpered at the feeling. He pulled her to him, the smooth leather and rough wool of his jumper were hot and slightly sticky as they pressed against her wet skin. Those blue eyes were burning as his lips came down, and then he was gone.

Rose stumbled forward, dropping to her knees as he vanished. “No! Come back!” She pounded the floor with a fist, tears streaming down her face, and she sank back to her heels and wiped them. Her had came away with a gooey feeling, and she looked down. Her fingers were caked in blood and mud, and she wiped her cheek with her clean hand and found them stained to. “He was real. He was here!” She pushed herself up, panting at the exhilaration that had come from him actually touching her, trying to kiss her. That wasn’t some hijacked memory. It was hers, all hers.

A trip back to the bathroom to look in the mirror revealed where the Doctor’s hands and clothes had been had left behind a dark mixture of dirt, grime, and fresh blood. It stained her cheeks in smeared impressions of where his hands had been. Why had he had blood on his hands? She turned on the tap, grabbing the soap and rag to wash her face clean. Had she done that? Had she somehow breached the Veil? No, she couldn’t have. She hadn’t even cast a spell or said anything.

The shock of it kept replaying in her mind as she dug for some random clothes and pulled them on. She glanced at the clock above the dresser. It was still almost two hours to sunset. The sky outside was surprisingly cloudless for a late spring day, but the air in the house smelled like rain. It hung heavy, like a storm was raging outside, and every so often a curtain stirred as if from the wind. Rose was glad she knew what it meant, because if she hadn’t she would have felt like something horrible was about to happen.

It was an hour before sunset, when Rose had finally managed to eat a sandwich and try to mentally prepare herself, that the noises started. Whispers drifted to her ears, unintelligible as she stood beside the sink, and the scent of pipe tobacco and cigar smoke teased her nose. “Doctor.” She didn’t know if he could hear her, was watching her. “‘M still here.” A woman giggled from the living room, but when she looked nobody was there. Rose shivered, unsure of where she should wait. She decided the living room would be a good place to wait.

She decided to pass the time by reading, and it must have worked. She was a chapter into the book when the lights began to flicker. She sat it aside, looking up to see the sky outside tinged pink and gold. Then thunder cracked overhead, and the lights went out. She knew it was still light outside, but as the house filled with a soft yellow glow, curtains were covering the windows.

“I’ll do that, Suzette. You rest.” Reinette’s voice made Rose jump, and she gasped as she saw two women come into existence before her. The blonde woman was walking around the room, touching her hand to oil lamps as she went. “The storm won’t last, but you should not have been out in it.”

“I couldn’t stay away when I heard Andre had come in.” Her grandmother looked cold, as she unwrapped a wet scarf from her hair. “Hopefully the electric comes back on soon.” Rose was so in awe of seeing her grandma looking so young, alive, and vibrant that she didn’t even have time to be disgusted as Reinette embraced her and helped her remove her coat. “Where is he?”

“In the study, with Harold.” Reinette draped Suzette’s damp coat over a hook above the fireplace. “It is comfort we desire, to the wood I speak fire.” With a flick of her hand, flames ignited and the smell of burning wood filled the room. Then she paused, hand over her stomach and made a noise of discomfort.

“Reinette, are you quite all right?” Suzette touched her shoulder softly. “You look pale.”

“It’s nothing, mon cher.” Reinette placed her hand over Suzette’s, as she swallowed and shook her head. “My dinner did not agree with me.”

“There’s my girl!” A voice Rose hadn’t heard since she was a tot made her turn. The red haired man with a pipe had come into the room, and she felt tears sting her eyes as Suzette launched herself into his arms. “I told you I would be home in the morning!”

“I know, but I just couldn’t wait.” Suzette kissed him with a giggle, and he held her back at arms length. “Two months, Andre, I missed you.”

“Maybe when I marry Lucy, I can have such an enthusiastic greeting.” Rose had known Harold was Jimmy’s grandfather, but the resemblance was so uncanny that it made her heart stop for a minute. He was leaning against the doorway to the living room with that same cool confidence Jimmy had first enticed Rose with. His blue eyes sparkled as if he knew a secret, and he pushed away to laugh as Suzette wrapped him in a hug.

“Harold! I thought you were in France until July!” She kissed both of his cheeks, in what Rose could tell was a cross between sister or maternal way, and cupped his cheeks. Rose beamed at how strong their friendship was, and she hoped her grandma knew Harold was looking out for her too.

“Certain matters dictated I return.” His blue eyes flickered to Reinette then the basement door. Rose hazarded a guess that’s that where the Malum was being held. “But I was just leaving.”

“In this storm?” Reinette and Suzette sounded almost like one person, as thunder cracked overhead again, and the curtains lit up.

“When you’ve spent the last year living amongst the enemy.” Harold gave a wry smile as he approached Reinette and kissed her cheek before pulling his coat off of a hook above the fire. “A little lightning isn’t reason to worry.” He buttoned his coat, holding out a hand to Andre. “Brother.”

“Brother.” Andre clasped his forearm before the briefly. They pulled apart with serious faces. “Safe travels.”

“Good luck.” Harold nodded to the ladies, before disappearing down the hall. Rose felt a gust of air, smelling rain, mud, and smoke. Then it disappeared with a slam of the door.

“No wonder he was so upset by the story.” Rose gasped. “He had been here.”

The sound of Reinette gagging made her turn, and she found her leaning against Suzette with a green face. “Easy, now, sister. Sit here.” Her grandmother help Reinette to the sofa. “Andre, fetch some ginger from my bag. She must have eaten something spoiled.”

“You didn’t tell her?” Andre looked shocked as he stared at the women, and though Rose knew why Reinette was nauseous, she was surprised Suzette was just finding out. Reinette covered her mouth and shook her head. “Suzie, darling. I was called back, because.” He ran a hand through his ginger hair. “I have to assist Jace with an interrogation.”

“The Doctor is coming home?!” Suzette looked shocked. “But I thought he was working with the American Mages in Poland. You can handle interrogations.”

“I was.” Reinette made a soft sob, clinging to Suzette. “Oh Suzie, the Malum I was following. He.. he raped me.” She dissolved into tears, clinging to Rose’s grandmother.

“Liar!” Rose spat, anger broiling inside of her. “You fucked him willingly, while your husband was off risking his life!” She couldn’t believe they were buying into this load of lies.

“Is he here now?” Suzette was stroking Reinette’s pinned curls, kissing her head softly.

“In the basement.” Andre nodded to the door. “Jace’s train should have arrived an hour ago. The storm is probably holding him up.”

Reinette leaped from her chair, sprinting to the kitchen. Rose followed her grandmother as she went after her. They found Reinette leaning against the sink puking. “Oh, Reinette. Oh no.” Suzette rubbed her back softly, tears of understanding leaking down your cheek. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

“I was ashamed.” Reinette was sobbing again, and Rose could have strangled her if she wasn’t already dead. “I thought you would put me out, that Jace would-“

“The Doctor adores you Reinette.” Rose knew he had. She had lived it twice in her dreams twice. No way would he have turned on her for actually being raped. He hadn’t judged Rose for what Jimmy had done to her for years. “Sit, have some tea and crackers. Then I’ll take you upstairs and examine you just to be sure.” Suzette pulled some crackers from a jar and passed them to a glum looking Reinette, then filled a kettle and heated it with a quick mutter. The door slammed open, making both women yelp.

“Where is she?” The Doctor’s voice was panicked and raged. “Out of my way Andre, so help me God.” He entered the room in a skid of mud covered boots and a gasp of “Reinette. Oh, my Reinie, ‘m so sorry.”

Hang on. Harold had said he had been angry when he came home, because Andre had interrogated the Malum. This didn’t make sense. Yet, the Doctor was there on his knees, his uniform soaked with rain and mud, trying to comfort his wife. Reinette balked at his touch, which made his face crumble. “Please, don’t, I can’t.” She leapt from her chair and fled the room.

“Reinette!” The Doctor scrambled to his feet, obviously trying to go after her.

Suzette stopped him as Andre finally wandered back into the room. “Doctor, she’s ashamed. Let her go.”

“But she’s my wife!” His face looked as helpless as it had yesterday as they sat silently against the attic wall. The Doctor wanted to help, to soothe the woman he loved, and nobody would let him. Except, Reinette didn’t need soothing. She wasn’t ashamed. She knew she had been unfaithful and was just playing the part.

“And another man violated her, and-“ Suzette sighed looking at her husband.

“Jace, as brothers in the Order I know this will be hard to hear.” Andre swallowed hard, fiddling with his pipe in one hand. “The rape resulted in a baby.”

“No!” Rose half expected the lightbulbs to shatter under the intensity of the rage in his voice, but they didn’t and the oil lamps scattered around the house remained burning. “No wonder she doesn’t want me to touch her.” The Doctor crumbled, and Suzette wrapped her arms around him, blinking tears back as Andre pulled at his elbow. “I should have been here. I shouldn’t have let her take that assignment. This is my fault.” He stumbled back, wiping his eyes. “Are you sure? Has she been to a midwife? Maybe she’s just ill.”

“I’ll examine her to be sure, but Reinette is convinced.” Suzette stroked his face with a sisterly touched. “Now, Brother, you take this wet coat off and gather your wits. You need to be able to focus.”

“See to my wife.” The Doctor pushed her hands away with a look so lethal Rose felt her blood chill. “I have something to take care of.”

“Jace, calm down.” Andre blocked his path to the hall, planting a hand on either side of the doorframe. “You can’t let your emotions get away with you.”

“If I wanted your advice, Prentice, I’d ask for it.” He shoved past him, stripping his coat off and abandoning it on the floor. His tie and uniform shirt hit the ground next, leaving him with just an undershirt and trousers. He grabbed an oil lamp, and Rose gave chase. He ripped open the basement door, disappearing down the stairs.

She was torn. Some part of her wanted to go upstairs and listen to whatever lies Reinette was spilling, and the other part wanted to follow the Doctor. He had warned her she would see him do terrible things. Rose knew if she truly wanted to understand him, what happened to him, then the basement was where she should go. She hated going down there, but as she descended the steps that heavy feeling wasn’t in the air. She gasped, as halfway down the stairs Andre rushed through her. She couldn’t feel it, but she could smell his cologne and pipe smoke.

She reached the bottom of the stairs. Where she was shocked to find a man tied by the wrists to a ring in the ceiling with his bare feet chained to two rings in the floor. He was shirtless, with a gag in his mouth, and wide angry brown eyes. The Doctor hung the lamp up on a peg, and Andre hung his on another. They lit up the room, casting the trio in an ominous glow.

The Doctor approached the man, his face terrifyingly blank. Rose couldn’t suppress her scream as the Doctor pulled back his arm and punched the man with everything he had.

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

“Doctor, stop!” Rose shouted the same words as her grandfather, but at least he was able to grab the Doctor’s arms.

“She’s my wife you bastard!” The Doctor yanked his arm free of Andre’s and landed another punch to the man’s gut, knocking the gag loose. “How dare you?!”

“Nnnng I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The man’s accent sounded British, but Rose thought she could detect another accent under it. “I have done nothing to any woman, yet.” He spat blood at the pair. “Your friend here and the blonde man caught me before I could get the Princess alone.”

“You raped my wife, you Malum rat.” The Doctor had the man by the throat. “Lady Poisson.”

“The French bitch upstairs?” The man laughed, but choked as the Doctor’s hand tightened. “Never seen her before tonight.”

“Liar!” The Doctor’s voice was so full of hate that Rose cringed back. She knew he would be livid, because he had wanted to kill Jimmy to save her. Maybe it was the fact that he was losing control in front of someone besides her that was shocking. Andre looked terrified, like he didn’t know what to do.

“Doctor, let him go!” Her grandfather pulled the Doctor’s arm back.

“So help me Corsair, touch me again.” The Doctor turned on his friend, those normally kind eyes full of death. “How would you feel if he had done it to the Rani? Hmmm”

Rose had been confused by the name Corsair, but then she realized they were code names. The Rani must have been Suzette. Poisson must be Reinette’s code name. She rolled her eyes as she made the connection. Like Reinette could ever be like the french woman she was named for.

“I’d want her to know I was not dancing the line you are.” Andre pulled him back. “Don’t back down from your oath. We seek justice, not revenge.” The Doctor didn’t look any less murderous. Rose wasn’t sure how Andre was going to calm him down. “My Lord Doctor, please. Has your Lady not suffered enough without her husband becoming what we fight?”

That did the trick, and the Doctor growled and backed away. “Fine, your way it is.” He clenched his knuckles, and Rose saw his fists glowing a startling gold. “But when it’s over, his life is mine.”

“Thank you, my Lord.” Andre gave a short bow, drawing a breath. “Now, you.” He turned to the man. “The Lady Poisson was charged with following you. Two months ago, she encountered you in a bar. She said she tried to get you drunk, to get you to reveal your mission. On that night, she says you put a small dose of Sleeping Draught in her drink. When she woke you were raping her.”

The Doctor lunged, growling in rage, but Andre caught him in time, wrestling him back. The chained man laughed, making more bloody spittle fly out. “Your whore wife lies!”

“‘M gonna kill him!” The Doctor bellowed, struggling against Andre, froth forming at the corner of his mouth in rage. “I don’ even need magic to do it! I’ll rip his throat out with my hands!”

“Lord Doctor you are acting insane, for that to the wall you must be restrained!” Andre threw his hands out and the Doctor hit the wall with a thud.

“Traitor!” The Doctor bellowed, his face turning red as he struggled. Rose couldn’t blame him, as much as she hated seeing him this way. How often had she wished someone had loved her that deeply, had cared so much about her that they’d do anything to protect her. She could blame Reinette though, for lying, for hurting him like this, for making this be the last night of his breathing life. The chained Malum was just as guilty. He must have been doing it to taunt the Doctor, to get him on the verge of breaking before he revealed the truth. He wanted him furious enough to murder.

“I am sorry, my Lord, but we must hear him confess.” Andre shook his head and stepped back to face the man. His hands glowed a pleasant blue color that sparked a memory of her burning herself on his pipe. She had been two or three maybe, and he had held her burnt little hand and whispered some silly rhyme. The burn had been gone almost instantly. How could she have forgotten that. Those hands were just as calm as they cupped the man’s rapidly swelling jaw. “Loqueter lingua tua: et non est medacium.” The man made a strangled noise, as the Doctor growled his fury from the wall. “A truth spell, now speak.”

“I did not rape your wife.” The man looked furious at being enchanted against his will. “Women often get lonely, and she is young and beautiful-“ Andre pulled the gag back into his mouth and turned. That was obviously all he needed to hear. The Doctor looked like a man who had been stabbed. His murderous rage was gone, and it was replaced by a hurt so deep Rose felt her heart break for him. She knew that confession was coming, but it didn’t make it any easier for her to see her Doctor being crushed.

“Release me, Corsair.” His voice was flat, utterly emotionless. “Now.”

Andre swallowed, waving a glowing hand, obviously too stunned to worried about his focus being distracted. The Doctor moved away from the wall, not looking at any of them, and grabbed his lantern. Rose followed after him, not wanting to miss the part she needed answers to. She knew what was coming was far more painful than what she had witnessed, but she wasn’t going to let it stop her.

Andre was close behind, and he shut the basement door and muttered words over it. She realized it was some sort of spell to prevent it from being opened, probably by anyone not in the order.

Suzette was sitting with Reinette, stroking her hair and whispering to her softly. She looked up. “Is he dead?” How had she not heard the commotion? Of course, if you have a room in your house for interrogating prisoners of war, a soundproofing spell would be wise.

“He’s alive, thanks to me.” Andre sent the Doctor a look Rose could not interrupt. Reinette’s head shot up in shock, her eyes wide and fearful as they met the Doctor’s. “After convincing our glorious Lord and leader not to beat him to death, I cast the truth spell.” He grabbed Suzette’s hand and fixed Reinette with a look of disgust. “Susie darling, I don’t want you associating with women who forget their marriage vows.”

“You mean, she?” Suzette looked appalled as her husband pulled her to her feet. Reinette’s mouth dropped open as she stuttered in shock. “Really, Reinie, a Malum.” She shook her head in disbelief. “You may as well have screwed the Fuhrer himself.”

“Andre, Suzette.” The Doctor’s voice was surprisingly calm, and Rose was relieved his rage was gone now. “I need to speak with my wife alone. Come by in the mornin’ to finish the interrogation.”

“Doctor, perhaps it would be best-“ Andre must have still worried that the Doctor would act irrationally.

“As Lord of the Order of Gallifrey, I command you leave my house and do not return until tomorrow!” He didn’t shout, but his body reverberated with power as he pointed. Andre and Suzette gave each other looks that said they knew better than to argue. Then they grabbed their coats and were gone.

Rose wasn’t sure who she should look at. Reinette was sitting on the sofa looking very pale and very afraid. The Doctor was still standing, his shirt covered in bloody spit and his eyes empty and emotionless. Somewhere upstairs, a clock chimed. Rose counted them aloud, though no one could hear her. The silence was too much. “One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine.” Had it really been three hours already. Everything had happened so fast.

“Why?” The Doctor’s voice was soft, as he crouched beside Reinette. “Why would you hurt me like this. I almost killed a man for a crime he didn’t commit. Are you that afraid of me that you would rather a man guilty of nothing other than lust die for your unfaithfulness?”

“I didn’t want to be put out.” Reinette’s eyes sparkled with tears. She covered her face, sobbing into her hands. “I’m not afraid of you. I was afraid of what the others would say.”

Rose snorted and rolled her eyes. She seriously hoped the Doctor wasn’t buying this load of crap, but then she remembered he hadn’t. Something had happened involving the Malum escaping. Was that what came next? Was he going to take her to the basement and make them confess? No, the fight had been in the attic. Maybe he went upstairs to calm down and Reinette freed her lover.

“You could have written me. I was due home next month. We could have dealt with this privately.” Rose had never heard someone who had been wronged so badly be so kind. “But a Malum, of all people, after everything you went through the week we met.”

“I’m so sorry, Jace. Please, please forgive me.” Reinette lowered her hands, grabbing for him. The Doctor pulled away, a look of disgust on his face. He stood, heading for the hall. “Jace, please. Don’t put me out. I have nowhere to go!”

Rose watched as the Doctor froze. He drew a heavy breath, but didn’t turn. “Move your things to the east bedroom. You may have forgotten your vows, but I didn’t forget mine. You can stay here until the war is over.” Reinette looked visibly relieved, and Rose felt her respect for the Doctor launch into the stars. How was it possible for one man to be so bloody honorable. “Then we will file for divorce, and you and the baby will return to your mother in France.” He gave a wry chuckle. “Maybe you’ll get lucky and I’ll be killed ‘n you will only be a widow.” He continued into the hall.

Reinette looked shock, and Rose had the urge to slap her when she smiled triumphantly. She waited for the woman to move, to make for the basement door. She didn’t. She simply reheated the water in the tea kettle sitting on the coffee table, and absentmindedly began rubbing her belly and humming. “Two faced bitch.” Rose spat at her, knowing it would do no good. She had gotten all she needed, the ability to stay as a spy. Rose knew the Doctor would not let the others treat Reinette unkindly to her face, but it didn’t matter. The bitch was dying tonight.

After minutes of nothing happening and Reinette sipping what smelled like a spiced tea, Rose began to grow anxious. She was about to go track down the Doctor, when the sound of boots on the stairs were audible. Reinette instantly drooped into her charade again, sniffles as she sipped her tea. The Doctor came in, wearing the black jumper, leather jacket, and dark trousers Rose was accustomed to him wearing. He was freshly shaven and smelled of soap and cologne. He picked up his uniform coat that was still on the floor and pulled out his wallet, and to her surprise, a revolver. He tucked them into his jacket pocket. Without looking at Reinette, he walked to the basement door, muttered under his breath something that sounded like forbidding Reinette to open it, and then started wordlessly to the hall.

“Where are you going?” Reinette sniffled, looking up at him with tear filled eyes.

“Out for a drink.” The Doctor growled over his shoulder. “I want your things moved by the time I get back.”

“But you don’t drink.” Reinette looked shock, and Rose was too. She thought all men enjoyed a pint or a few whiskies when they were upset.

“I do now!” The Doctor snapped, stomping down the hall. The door opened and closed before either woman could move.

“Well what now?” Rose sighed. She flopped down on the chair, not even bothering to wonder if it would hold her. The Doctor had told her exactly where everything belonged when she was sprucing up, and he had been right because the cushion cradled her tired body.

“Honorable imbécile.” Reinette snickered, setting her tea down. She stood up, moving over to a phone Rose hadn’t noticed. She lifted it to her ear and clicked the lever. “Damn it.” She replaced it and sighed, pacing the room.

Rose watched her, waiting, but nothing happened. She was tired, but she fought to keep her eyes open. Reinette did make one dash to the kitchen to throw up her tea, which made Rose laugh. At least she was suffering for betraying the Doctor. The clock struck ten, and before the last chime the lights surged on in the house.

“Finally!” Reinette raced to the phone, clicking it twice before grinning and dialing the rotary. After a moment she gushed. “Mon amor, he is gone.” Wait what? Hang on? Her lover was in the basement. What was going on. “To drink. Yes I know, but that will make it easier.” She paused for a moment. “Andre must have stopped before the man was able to say. They believe it’s him, that he is the father.” She paused again. “Yes, hurry, before he returns. He barred me from the basement.” She sighed, a genuine adoring thing that made Rose vomit. “Je t’aimee aussi.” Rose didn’t know much French, but she knew that meant ‘I love you too.’

“Okay what?” Rose rubbed her temples. This was too much. The guy in the basement wasn’t her lover or the baby’s father? If she didn’t know this was actually happening, she’d think she had just dropped into one of her mum’s shows. Then her heart dropped. Her lover had known about the interrogation, about everything. It had to be a mage or other Malum, but who?

Reinette disappeared into the hall, and Rose followed her as she went up the stairs to her bedroom. Her stomach turned as she saw that the bed she slept in was the very one the Doctor had shared with Reinette. No wonder he was reluctant to lay down with her. She felt tears of rage fill her eyes as Reinette went about touching up her makeup and spritzing perfume. She was humming a sweet lullaby, occasionally touching her belly through her dress. “Oh, precious little one, everything will be all right.” She dabbed her lipstick with a tissue. “Your daddy is going to make sure of that.”

“Yeah right.” Rose snorted. She did feel bad for the baby. None of this was its fault. Wasn’t like it decided to be conceived by a pair of evil socerors. “Sorry, but your daddy is more twisted than your mummy. I wish you weren’t caught in the middle.”

Rose followed Reinette back downstairs, watching as she cleaned up the tea tray and carried it to the kitchen to wash them. It was half after ten when the sound of the door opening and closing made them both turn. Rose heard footsteps in the hall that didn’t sound like the Doctor, and she braced herself for the new revelation. “Reinette, my beautiful flower, where are you?” Harold’s voice carried down the hall.

“No!” Rose couldn’t help but yell, as he came into the kitchen. Reinette met him with a smile, and their lips crashed together. She couldn’t breathe, as she braced herself against the cabinet. No, it couldn’t be. Harold? The man who had been so kind to her, who had defended her, brought his grandson to his knees for her. “No!” She felt violated. He hand touched her, healed her wounds, held her and let her cry into his shoulder all while acting as if he wanted to protect her.

“The bloody fool didn’t even suspect a thing?” Harold laughed, his lips trailing down Reinette’s neck. Rose felt her stomach turn at the sight. This couldn’t be happening, but then, how had she missed it? The Doctor had seemed shocked to see Jimmy, not the angry shocked that his face had turned to. First he had been disbelieving shocked. Then, he hadn’t wanted Jack to tell Harold he could talk, and when Harold was in the house, the Doctor had tried to warn her to be careful and trust her instincts. Her instinct was, as it had always been, to believe anyone trying to keep Jimmy from her.

“How could I miss it?” Rose felt her knees grow weak, but she caught herself on counter again. She bit back bile as she looked back at the couple, who were bordering on indecency as Harold pressed Reinette against the sink.

“You are so perfectly wicked.” Harold laughed throatily as he cupped her breast through her dress. Reinette keened in delight, her fingers rubbing between their pressed hips. “But, mmm, we will celebrate after. First we set the trap.” He pulled away with a devilish grin.

“Bastard!” Rose grabbed the tea cup Reinette had just set out to dry, but her fingers went right through it. Of course she wouldn’t be able to touch anything. She understood how frustrated that must make the Doctor every day. “I trusted you!”

Harold and Reinette walked hand in hand out of the room, and it took Rose a moment to collect herself. Heart racing, she sprinted after them and took the stairs as quickly as she could. She found them kissing feverishly as Harold fumbled for the attic door, and she again had to fight back vomit. They broke apart with heady groans, and she followed them up.

Reinette began raiding the now open desk, handing Harold chalk, some black liquid in a bottle, and the jeweled dagger that had been at the ‘trial’. Harold went to work, drawing runes Rose didn’t understand across the walls, the floor, and basically anywhere he had free space. Then he unstoppered the bottle, muttering over it so fast she didn’t understand a single word. He tossed some on the windows, then drew a strange infinity looking symbol on his arms with it. “All done.” He grinned.

“That’s it?” Reinette looked and sounded surprised. She raised an eyebrow at him, as if waiting for some big announcement.

“Well, the incantation which is here.” He tapped his temple with a smirk. “And the blood sacrifice, which is so conveniently trapped in the basement.” Harold tossed the bottle and chalk back onto the desk. “And now we wait.” He prowled toward Reinette with a predatory look Rose recognized. She had seen Jimmy wear it, back when he had started shifting from chocolates and flowers to head games and name calling. How could Reinette not see it?

“And with him gone, the Order will be in shambles.” Reinette giggled, her eye sparkling darkly as she backed towards the sofa.

“And then nothing will stop the Cult of Malum from taking over Europe.” Harold pushed Reinette back so she laid willingly along the cushions. “Now, my love.” His fingers went to the skirts of her dress and began pushing them up. “We’ve already defiled your marriage bed, let’s defile his second favorite room.” Rose turned away as he began to undo his pants. She wanted to run, to hide somewhere, but the sounds they were making would be heard anywhere. She couldn’t bear it. How, how could this be who betrayed him? How had Rose not seen it.

“Say my name.” Harold’s grunt of pleasure made her gag.

“Master!” Reinette mewled and Rose finally felt her stomach give a truly dangerous churn. She raced down the stairs to the bathroom emptying the contents of her belly into the toilet. Wiping her mouth, she sat back against the tub, exactly where the Doctor had been just hours before. A glint of gold at the top of the counter caught her eye, and she saw that it was a man’s wedding band. Her poor Doctor. He didn’t deserve this, it wasn’t fair. The sounds above her continued for what felt like eternity, but eventually they stopped. She uncovered her ears as Harold came whistling into the room.

“I hate you!” She screamed at him, scrambling into the hall as he moved towards the toilet. Reinette was in the bedroom, humming happily as she adjusted her dress and admired vibrant red marks on her collarbone. “You deserve what you’re about to get, bitch.” The hall clock struck eleven. Harold came out, flashed Reinette an impish smile, and made his way back up the attic stairs. Rose stood on the landing, unsure of what to do next, as Reinette eventually followed Harold back up.

It may have been one minute or one year, Rose wasn’t sure, but the door downstairs opened. She dashed down them, seeing the Doctor standing in the doorway with a half empty beer bottle in his hand. He didn’t look drunk, but he was definitely bordering the edge of just past tipsy. “Reinie! I’m home.” He shut the door with his boot muddy boot, held up the bottle and shrugged before setting it on the hall table. “We need to talk! I’m sorry, for bein’ so sharp. I want to keep the-“

There was a crash from above, followed by Reinette screaming. “Jace! Oh please! Help!” She screamed again, a pain filled cry Rose recognized as the one she had used when she murdered his baby. “It hurts!”

“No!” The Doctor sprinted for the stairs, and Rose gave chase. He paused at the attic door, seeing it open, and his face filled with panic. “Reinette, love, please tell me you didn’t do anythin’ that foolish!”

“Doctor! Don’t!” Rose wanted to grab him, to warn him, but it was useless. All she could do was follow him as he took the stairs two at a time.

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning:
> 
> Violent Character death

Reinette was braced against his desk, bent over and whimpering. The Doctor, Rose’s wonderful, but half tipsy and naive Doctor, ran towards Reinette and wrapped his arm around her waist. “Reinette, shhh, ‘m here. Wha’s wrong?” The unfairness off it all made Rose want to scream. This woman had cheated on him, lied to him, and was in the process of trapping him for sixty years, but what was he doing, being the Doctor. He was caring, concerned as he pulled her away. The lid of the desk slammed shut, but Rose caught a glimpse of a book. The pages had writing just like the runes Harold had scrawled.

“It hurts.” Reinette sobbed, going into his arms. “I didn’t know it would hurt so much.” She covered her belly, and Rose wondered how the hell she could sob at will like that.

“Reinie, you have to tell me what you ate or drank, okay.” The Doctor was guiding her to the sofa, and Rose screamed at the injustice given what had occurred there not half an hour before. Where was Saxon? There weren’t many places here to hide, so where was he?

“No, I want to die.” Reinette was clinging to his jacket, acting very well like she was in excruciating pain and feeling faint as she stumbled away from the sofa, pulling him with her.

“Reinette, love, please.” The Doctor cupped her face. “Tell me, tell me. I want you, I want the baby. The others won’t be a problem. Just tell me what you took.” She shook her head vigorously, pulling away from him, and Rose realized what she was doing. Reinette was leading him into the center of the runes, which had been designed to form an elaborate swirl.

“You don’t want me.” Reinette sobbed again, batting at his hands without actually letting him go. “You’re drunk and you don’t mean it.”

“I do!” The Doctor planted his feet, pulling her towards him. “Reinette, I love you. Don’t do this. I’ll do anything.” Rose wasn’t sure if he meant it or was just trying to save the baby’s life, but he was convincing her that he did. Everything sounded so earnest.

“Anything?” Reinette wiped her smeared mascara. The Doctor nodded fervently. “Oh, well in that case.” She yanked her hand away with a smirk. “You can die.” Stumbling back, she laughed.

The Doctor looked puzzled, then raging again, but then movement drew their attention. Harold stepped out from the shadows of the bookcase reciting an incantation so quickly Rose didn’t understand. It didn’t even sound Latin. “Harold?! What are you doing?” Wind had begun to pick up, and the Doctor roared in defiance. His hands glowed gold, and he threw a wall of energy forward. Reinette countered it, blocking Harold from harm. Rose could see it was hard for him to focus, as the alcohol and shock of the truth took more effect.

“You idiot.” Reinette laughed, moving to stand next to Harold. “Do you honestly think I ever loved you? The Master and I have been thwarting you at every turn.

The Doctor looked like a thunderstorm on the ocean as his hands crackled and glowed with power. His eyes weren’t focused on Reinette though, they were on Harold. “Da mihi fortitudinem sanguine antiquis. Protege me a malitia.” A golden orb of energy surrounded his body, and Rose gasped as he lifted from the floor. “Proditorem inter-“ before he could finish, Harold lifted the dagger and drove it into Reinette’s stomach. “No!”

The golden orb vanished at the Doctor’s roar. He crashed to the floor, but quickly moved to his feet. Reinette screamed in agony as Harold yanked the dagger out and plunged it in again. He reached into his pocket, yanking the revolver out, and fired. The crack of the gunshot made Rose scream, and she saw red mist out of Harold’s bicep. The man didn’t flinch, just grabbed the falling Reinette by her hair, and, with a final laugh of triumph, slit her throat. He wiped the bloody dagger across the black symbols, and the Doctor tried to fire again. Rose held her breath, but the shot never came, because the Doctor gave a cry of agony and dropped it.

“Now I command, gun to my hand.” Harold’s voice was a mock song, and he chuckled as he grasped the handle. “You can’t escape my labyrinth Doctor. Once your power hungry whore wife dies, the spell will be finished, and you’ll be trapped in the Veil of Between. See, I modified the little imprisonment spell you had planned for Hitler. Even if you ever garner enough energy to be seen, you’ll never be able to tell the truth.” The Doctor opened his mouth, but that choking sound Rose was all to familiar with came out. “You see, it’s already working.”

“No!” The Doctor scrambled across the floor, grabbing for Reinette. His hands glowed golden as he placed them over her throat. “Your betrayal has been-“ the glow on his hands flickered dangerously. “Revealed, but now these wounds must be healed.” The blood stopped for a moment, but then started again with a gush across his shirt and hands. “No!”

“Jace.” Reinette’s bloody hand lifted from her abdomen. “The ba-“ her words gurgled to a stop, and her body went limp against the Doctor’s legs.

“You’ll pay for this-“ A bright blue light filled the room, and a sonic boom shook Rose so hard she flew back into the bookshelf.

“Doctor!” Rose knew it was pointless, as she screamed through the ringing in her ears. The Doctor was gone, and only Reinette’s lifeless body was in the room. She felt dizzy, but stumbled to her feet to follow Harold. He took the stairs with a gleeful laugh, and Rose wanted to take that dagger and slit his throat with it. It didn’t surprise her as he went to the basement and opened the door. She didn’t follow him, but he returned leading the chained man.

“Took you long enough, Master. Is it done.” The man rubbed his wrists, looking overhead.

“Come and help me dispose of the evidence.” Harold started back up the stairs, and the man followed. Rose didn’t scream, but she flinched when halfway up to the second floor, Harold turned, put the gun into the man’s chest, and fired. The man fell and slid three steps before twitching into motionless. “Well, all witnesses are dead or trapped. Time to go claim my reward.”

“Not all witnesses you greasy prick!” Rose bellowed after him. She knew the truth now, and she knew where the book to find the spell was located. The Doctor wouldn’t have even known it was there, tucked away in his desk for decades. She sank to the bottom step to wait for the last part. It didn’t take long, half past midnight Andre eased the door open and came in.

“Jace, Reinette!” He called, easing down the hall. “The neighbors called and said there was shouting.” Rose thought he was looking up at her as his jaw dropped in shock, but then she remembered the dead man half way up. “Jace! Reinette!” He flew up the stairs, but Rose didn’t need to follow to know what he’d find. “No!” The scream carried down the stairs. The lights started to flicker, and the smell of blood and gunpowder and rain started to fade.

Rose leaned her head against the wall, finally letting her tears burst free as her house shimmered back into existence around her. “Doctor?” She whimpered, looking up past the flood from her eyes. “Doctor?” There was no response. She realized the shaking in her body wasn’t from her tears, she was freezing and could barely breath. “Doctor, please. ‘M afraid.” The house was eerily quiet. She pushed herself up on shaky legs and stumbled up the stairs. Her whole mind was numb, so overwhelmed that it had gone silent in an attempt to process it all. She climbed into her bed, thankful that at least she hadn’t kept the old sheets, and curled up under the blanket to stare at the door. It was to the third chime of three am that she stopped being aware of anything: the cold, the nausea, the aching in her chest, or the tears.

Jace, however, was slowly returning to awareness. Andre had just finished casting the preservation spell on the house, so that the other Order leaders could conduct the investigation. They would think it luck that Harold had missed his train by being distracted by his Fiancée Lucy, who swore he had been in her bed all night, celebrating his surprise proposal, leaving him to fake casting the replay spell. That he could remember but wouldn’t have to relive.

The scent of Reinette’s perfume and blood faded from his senses, as did everything except the metallic chill of the plane where he was trapped. He collapsed to the attic rug, shivering uncontrollably as the rage and dread faded from his body. Harold had trapped him, murdered his wife and her unborn baby. He couldn’t think clearly, as the dread of what would happen without the Order intact could mean. The American mages didn’t understand how things in Europe worked. How could they possibly win?

“Doctor! ‘M scared!” An unfamiliar voice carried up to the attic. Who was in his house, and how did they know his code name? He tried to move, too weak to lift even his head. He drew a breath, but it brought no relief to his lungs. Everything sounded funny, too sharp, too echoey. Something was missing; something was wrong. Jace rolled onto his side, trying to make sense of it all.

His heart was frozen, that’s what was missing. He had no constant rush of blood into his ears, and his chest wasn’t thrumming. He could still breathe, though he knew he didn’t need it. Jace pushed himself up, aware of but still confused by the tiny sobs emanating from the room below him. Who was in his bedroom? Staring out into the gloaming behind the window, he roared his rage and anguish. Jace was gone now. He had fallen as the Doctor, and he would remain the Doctor.

He blinked at the room around him, finally realizing that everything had changed. The runes had faded to nothing more than dusty shadows, and Reinette’s blood had been cleaned from the floor. Books he didn’t remember touching for years were spread across the table where he used to put his midmorning tea while he read. One of them was full of spells for healing bone fractures.

A blonde woman had been laying on that sofa, shirt pushed up to her breasts, staring at him with such adoring and fearful eyes as an American mage tried to heal her wounds. Weeks before she had stumbled into his house, bleeding and afraid. “Stay with me.” A soft voice and even softer eyes had beckoned him to lie next to her. Water dripped down her creamy skin, hitting the pink towel as she grabbed his sleeve, her eyes wide with hope and terror. He had cupped her face, finally able to touch her

“Rose!” The Doctor scrambled down the stairs, forgetting in his moment of needing to see her that he could simply have sank through the floor. There she was, all red cheeks and puffy eyes, with her beautifully plump lips parted as she gave little hoarse gasps of air, curled up into the fetal position under navy blue sheets and a soft pink comforter. She looked completely spent, and he couldn’t blame her. Never had he wanted her to witness what she had seen, but it had been necessary. Rose had to know not to trust Harold.

How much had she seen? Did she see him in the basement? Did she watch as he lost his control, unable to contain the rage inside of him? Did she follow him up to the bathroom, watch as he fell to the floor of the tub and sobbed his pain into his hands? Had she watched how he had swallowed his broken heart, refusing to give anyone the satisfaction of seeing him break? Had she been there when he stood in front of the mirror and removed the ring he had kissed every morning for three and a half years when he was half a continent away? Had she cried when he was betrayed? Of course she had cried. He could see the dried tracks of her tears on her cheeks, how the salt stuck her lashes together.

The Doctor wanted to wake her, to touch her, to tell her he was back, but she was sleeping so soundly, not whimpering from dreams or nightmares for the first time. He was reminded again of how young she was, not just in physical body but in all. He was over ten years older than her grandparents. It didn’t matter, he could look all he wanted but he could never touch. He should tell her to run, but he was too selfish. He had become so used to her personality, her habits, and thrice damned tongue touched smile that the thought of her leaving was excruciating.

“Rose.” He whispered. How he wished that the mess of blonde hair and tear filled face he’d found in that field had been that one. He could almost see it, if he let his imagination run wild: the full skirts around her smooth legs, those wide lips painted pink, with just a hint of rouge on her cheeks, smiling at him over a simple breakfast. She wouldn’t have betrayed him, wouldn’t have given in to the temptations. The kisses in the dark, whispers of affections and tender touched would have been genuine.

It hurt too much to think about. Biting back the desire to crawl up next to her and listen to her breathing, he leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. Rose had seen his darkest moment, but he couldn’t bare to ask her to stay. It wasn’t fair to her. Tomorrow he would tell her to leave.

 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

The house was too quiet when Rose finally managed to pry her eyes open. “Doctor!” She say up in bed, blinking at the morning light pouring in the curtains. Her eyes were drawn to the wall by the dresser, where the Doctor was slouched with his forehead pressed to one knee and the other leg outstretched.

 _Run away, Rose_. His whisper was the sound of a man who had no hope. Just go away.

“No.” Rose felt her heart breaking all over again as she scrambled off the bed to stumble over to him. “Doctor, look at me.” She to touch him, to lift his face and slip into the space between his legs, but she couldn’t, and it burned her heart. “Please.”

 _No_. The Doctor didn’t move, didn’t even twitch a finger. _You saw the truth. You know everythin’. You have to run_.

“I’m not running away.” Rose refused to cry, to let the pain take over. “‘M going to find a way to free you.”

Those eyes finally met hers, and all Rose could see was infinite pain. She choked on her breath, fighting back the tears that were threatening to break free. _Rose, I created that spell. Spent two years planning it to every detail. There is only one way to break it._

“Teach me the spell.” Rose refused to accept that there was no way around it. “If you created it, you would have made a safety switch or somethin’.”

 _Rose, it was meant to be used on Hitler. The safety switch was that the spell would die with me_. The Doctor lowered his head again. _Besides, he took the book it was in._

“Harold didn’t take the book.” Rose felt the sting of the truth again. How could he have fooled everyone for sixty years? “It was on your desk, when Reinette accidentally knocked it shut.” His eyes went wide in surprise, and Rose couldn’t help but grin smugly that she had seen something he missed.

The surprise faded though, as his face fell into a grim line. _I forbid you from using it. Rose. You have to kill someone to open the Rift in the Veil_.

Rose shook her head, wishing he would have just a little faith in her. “We can find a way around it, Doctor. I know we can.” There was no relief in his eyes, just a glisten she couldn’t understand. “I want to save you.”

 _Nobody can save me_. The Doctor waved a hand as he looked back down at his knee. _Why can’t you jus’ let it go? You have bigger things to worry about_.

“Because I care Doctor.” Rose pulled at her hair groaning in exasperation. She understood why he felt so hopeless. Everyone he had ever loved, ever trusted and care for had either betrayed him or believed the ones who hurt him. Rose had felt that way once, like there was nobody out there who cared why she had a black eye or was wearing long sleeves in the dead of summer. “What happened to you was evil, pure and simple. You didn’t deserve it.”

 _One hundred twenty six_. The Doctor muttered, clenching his right hand in his left with a groan.

“What?” Rose was confused. Why was he spouting random numbers? Was it a page, a code, a combination for something?

 _The number of men and women I killed_. The Doctor finally looked at her, his face drawn and cold. _One hundred twenty six souls that I sent to the Beyond, Rose. How do you know that this isn’t punishment for this._

“It was war.” Rose felt the truth of his words like a cold wave in her veins. She knew they had to have been enemies, evil people who sought destruction. “You would never kill someone unless it was necessary. I know you wouldn’t.”!

 _You’re wasting your time, when you should be packin’ up and runnin’ as far away from this mess as you can_. The Doctor rubbed his hands over his face with a groan. _I shouldn’ have told you about your family. Harold will be watchin’ you, to see if you know._

“Well, he can watch all he wants.” Rose snorted to hide the flare of fear. She swallowed, wondering how she could ever hope to fool someone so devious. Except, she knew how. She had spent years playing dumb and innocent, lying and sticking to stories in order to keep Jimmy out of trouble. “‘M not scared of him.”

 _Which just proves how much of a stupid girl you are!_ The Doctor’s normal whisper elevated as he stood, glowering down at her. _Get out of my house!_ He disappeared, and Rose knew he had probably gone to skulk on the back porch or in the attic. It would be the attic, to make sure she didn’t sneak up there and get the book.

“It’s my house too!” Rose bellowed at the roof. She was tired of runnin’, tired of hiding and being a victim. She wasn’t weak and defenseless anymore. “Men are so frustratin!” She growled, opening her drawer and digging out a clean bra and panties. She cast a loathing look at her growing pile of dirty clothes near the basket. She still hadn’t bought a washer and dryer, and she didn’t feel like going to the laundromat. Her mobile rang our her text tone, making her jump.

Rose tossed her clothes down and went over to pick it up. She blinked as she saw it was after ten in the morning and she had two missed calls from Gwen, one from Jack, and one from Mickey. Mickey had been last night, but Jack and Gwen had been this morning. The text was from Jack.

**Hey sleepyhead, call me when you get this.**

Rose grumbled and sat down in the bed. She didn’t want to talk to anyone right then, especially anyone associated with Harold. Jack wasn’t bad though, right? He believed her and the Doctor, and he obviously hadn’t spilled the fact that the Doctor had helped save her from Jimmy. He was the head of the Order, so he had to know keeping secrets was necessary sometimes. She pressed the dial button.

“Well good morning beautiful.” Jack’s flirtatious purr never failed to make her smile. Even though Rose thought he was absolutely gorgeous, she knew way too much about his sexual exploits to take him seriously. “Sleep well?”

So he didn’t know what happened once a year? Hmmm, maybe this could be useful. “Yeah, I guess. Don’t really remember much.” Rose gave a sigh, concocting the lie in case someone was with him. “I raided the potion section of the attic snd brewed up a Sleeping Draught. Must’ve over done it cause I’ve been out since an our after well, the trial.”

“About that.” Jack’s flirtatious tone faltered. “I didn’t mean to scare you, and that’s sorta why I called.” Rose made a noise in her throat intending to sound irritated, but it sounded more curious than she wanted. “I don’t have any jobs for the day, and I was wondering if there was anything else you needed for the house. You can consider me your personal chauffeur and delivery boy.”

“Oh, well that is convenient.” Rose giggled, trying to make sure she sounded oblivious to anything else. “Because I was just sittin’ here wishin I had my owner washer and dryer. I hate spending hours at the laundromat.”

“Well, how about we do lunch? Well, lunch for me, breakfast for you. Then we can go pick up a set.” Jack laughed, and Rose could almost see the teasing sparkle in his eyes. “I’ll even install em for you.... shirtless if you want.”

“You’re horrible.” Rose couldn’t deny that watching Jack do manual labor shirtless was mouthwatering. If anything, it would help keep her mind off her brooding Doctor. Wait, since when had she started thinking of him as hers? He obviously wasn’t, given that he was hiding and had insulted her. She hadn’t even had time to let the insult sink in. Now it was stinging her throat. “When can you get here?”

“Look out your front window.” Jack gave a low chuckle. Rose dashed to the bedroom facing the street and opened the curtain. Jack was leaning against his truck, looking damn near sinful in a short sleeved white shirt, jeans, and a pair of black boots.

“I’ll be down in five.” Rose grinned and waved as he looked up and slid his phone in his pocket. Then she darted back to her room. This was perfect. She could get information on Harold, on the Order, and find out just how trustworthy Jack was. She shrugged on her last clean bra and pair of panties, then grabbed a tshirt and pair of jeans from her closet. Once her shoes, socks, and clothes were on, she threw her makeup on and pulled her hair into a pony tail. “Doctor, ‘m goin to the shops.” She didn’t yell, knowing he wouldn’t be coming around while he was being sour. She grabbed her bag and locked the front door behind her.

“So she doesn’t burn up if she goes in the sun.” Jack laughed, pushing away from his truck and holding out his arms.

Rose leapt down the steps and let him pull her into a hug. “Well, the monster is caged up, so ‘m not imprisoned in the tower anymore.” She breathed in the pleasant smell of his laundry soap and cologne, pulling back to offer him what she hoped was a shy smile. “Right?”

“Locked him up myself, my Lady.” Jack squeezed her waist softly before releasing her. He stepped back and bowed with a sweep of his arm to his truck. “Your chariot awaits.”

Rose went around to open her door, but he beat her to it, grinning that thousand watt smile the entire time. “Well aren’t you chipper this mornin’.” She playfully batted his arm as he slid in on his side and started the truck. “Get lucky last night?”

“Nah, was at the rehearsal for Gwen’s wedding tonight.” Jack shrugged. “Had to behave since all the ladies are married and the single men were all very narrow minded in their tastes” He winked at her, as he pulled into the traffic. “But, the sun is out, no chance of rain, and I’ve got a gorgeous lady to escort around town today. That’s as good a reason to be happy as I can think.”

“You’re such a flirt.” Rose rolled her eyes as he flashed her a grin. It was the first time she had been actually alone with him. She had to get down to business though, and not be distracted by great hair and gorgeous biceps. She sighed, fiddling with her ear. “He really is locked up?”

“Rose, you have nothing to worry about.” Jack sighed, shaking his head. “I gave the order for his solitary confinement myself. Only me, Gwen, and Harold are allowed in the vault.”

“But what if he gets out?” Rose shrunk down into her seat, not able to look in his eyes. “How do I know I can trust you, any of you?”

“You got in my truck.” Jack chuckled, but he seemed to get the gravity of her fears and sighed. “That a smart phone?” Rose shook her head. “Here.” He handed her his. “Open the internet and look up a Latin to English translator.” Rose did as she was told, wondering what he was playing at. “Now type in this sentence: Loqueter lingua tua: et non est medacium.” She recognized it as the truth spell, and after he spelled the words for her, she found that that’s exactly what it was.

“A truth spell.” Rose tried to sound shocked, and it obviously worked. “Why do I need a truth spell?” Jack pulled over in front of an one hour parking sign.

“Just cast it.” He sighed. Rose focused her power into her hand, and it took her three times to get the pronunciation right. “I can’t lie now. Go on, ask me anything.”

Rose hadn’t expected him to be so blunt. So she figured she’d start with something simple. “Did you take the job to fix up my house because you knew the truth about it?”

“Yes.” Jack nodded arching his eyebrow at her. “I was also trying to exorcise his ghost, so he wouldn’t cause you problems.” That surprised Rose, as she hadn’t even noticed anything going on.

“Did you tell anyone the truth about the Doctor?” She had to know if he could be trusted, if she could tell him what she had learned. Rose had to figure out a way to get help studying the spell.

“No, I said I wouldn’t, and I keep my word.” Jack’s eyes narrowed in confusion. “Rose, nobody in the Order would ever raise a finger to you. You’re one of us now.”

“How can you be sure?” Rose swallowed, searching his eyes though she knew he couldn’t be lying. “Jack, you can’t even begin to understand what Jimmy put me through. Nobody but my mum and Mickey ever cared. You haveta understand why I’m scared.”

“Rose, Jimmy is being punished. He will spend the rest of his life paying for his crimes.” Jack took her hand, squeezing it gently. “Nobody in the Order would go against my decision. You’re safe, I promise.” Rose didn’t trust Harold, but Jack was a good man. She nodded, breathless at the sincerity in his words. “Come here.” He undid his seatbelt and held out his arms.

Rose undid hers, going willingly to him for a hug. After the shock she experienced last night, it was bliss to have someone that would never raise a hand to her or betray her. “Thank you, Jack.” She sighed.

“You can end the spell now.” Jack pulled back, cupping her chin and ghosting his thumb over her jaw. “I mean, unless you want to ask me any other types of questions.” His blue eyes danced as they mapped her face. She knew that look, the one that said a guy wanted to close the gap and kiss her. The Doctor had looked at her like that yesterday in the kitchen before her soak in the tub.

“How do I end it?” Rose pulled her face away, unable to control the blush in her cheeks. She had no reason to feel guilty. She was single, and even if she found some way to free the Doctor, she didn’t even know if he would want her. Even still, the guilt was nagging in her stomach.

“Say ‘quod magicae finita.” Jack hummed, offering her another one of his confident grins.

“Quod magicae finita.” Rose murmured, waving her hand at him. He shivered visibly before buckling up again and pulling into traffic.

She found it hard to look over at him, as a charged silence had filled the cab of the truck. That had been more than his usual flirtations, and she wasn’t sure how to handle it. They had just parked at a shop for appliances when her mobile rang, and she saw Gwen’s number. “Hello?”

“Rose, ‘m so glad you answered. I need your help.” She sounded desperate, like she’d been crying.

“Gwen, calm down, what’s wrong?” Jack looked over at her and watched as Rose shrugged at him.

“Please tell me you can fit a size eight dress.” Gwen groaned. “One of my bridesmaids got food poisoning from her breakfast this morning, ‘nd you’re literally the last girl I know.”

“Call me your hero, Gwen. I’m a size eight!” Rose laughed, the worry that had begun forming eased. “Where do I need to be and what time?”

“I’ll ask Jack to pick you up, and I need you by four.” Gwen sounded like Rose had just made her day. “He’s officiating, so he’ll grab you on the way. ‘Ll call him soon as I hang up.”

“I’m with him now, so I’ll tell him.” Rose flashed Jack a ‘don’t worry look’. “See ya later.” She hung up.

“What was that about?” Jack turned off the truck, grabbing his phone.

“One of Gwen’s bridesmaids is sick. She asked me to step in.” Rose smiled. She felt surprisingly giddy at being able to help someone. She had only ever really had Mickey and Shareen as friends, so this was nice for her. “I’ll need a ride to be there by four, Mr. Officiate.” She slid from the truck, waiting for him to lock it and head inside.

“Well, we’ll have to postpone our lunch date.” Jack laughed, and his strong hand grasped hers. Rose considered pulling away, but she didn’t. Friends could hold hands, and it was time she stopped shutting people out. “Or you could promise me a dance.”

“Dance it is.” Rose giggled, turning her face up to the sun and enjoying the warmth on her skin. He expected Jack to release her hand once they were inside, but he simply squeezed her fingers playfully and led her back to the washer and dryer section.

She had never thought shopping for appliances could be fun, but Jack’s lighthearted nature had her giggling as he made jokes about the length of spin cycles not being long enough for when he did laundry with a partner, or snickering about the load size and making the obviously newly married couple just down from them blush and out their heads together with a whisper.

“Stop being fresh.” Rose whispered, elbowing him as she decided on the set that Jack had been most impressed by.

“How else am I gonna make you turn pink.” He murmured back, pulling her into his side and draping an arm over her shoulder. “It’s such a flattering color on you.”

“We’ve got two hours to get these back and installed before you have to leave and go change.” Rose rolled her eyes as she waved at a worker and told him they wanted them.

“I’ll go get the truck, Rosebud.” Jack squeezed her shoulder softly before brushing a kiss to her cheek. “You go pay.”

Rose swallowed, watching him walk away. She touched her cheek, feeling her blush deepen from the brief affection. It had felt nice, she couldn’t lie, but that guilt reared its head and shook the pleasant feeling away. This is what the Doctor had meant, that if she let herself she could have a life. She hadn’t wanted to believe him, believe it. She had lived so long believing things could only be bad, and then the Doctor had made her feel that spark of hope again. The Doctor had told her to have a fantastic life, and she wanted to. Except she wanted to try to have that with the Doctor. That was why she felt guilty.

“Miss.” The shop man’s voice made her jump. “Your boyfriend pulled the truck up. Are you ready to pay?”

“No, I mean yes.” Rose shook her head. “No, he’s not my boyfriend but yes I want to pay.” She made her way to the register, not even paying attention to the total as she swiped her card. Nobody had ever assumed she and Jimmy were together, mostly because he was a flirt with anything that had smiled. No, she wasn’t going to think about that.

“Penny for ‘em.” Jack’s chuckle made Rose jump, and she hadn’t even been aware she was walking out to his truck much less climbing in.

“Sorry, jus’ day dreamin’.” Rose felt her cheeks darken even more as he held the door open for her.

“Rose, did I do something wrong?” Jack’s voice was concerned, as he reached around her to buckle her in. “I mean, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“‘S not you Jack. I just...” She just what? Was half falling for a man she may never get to touch? Who may not even return her feelings if she freed him?

“Rosie, Jimmy will never, ever hurt you again.” Jack rubbed her arm softly. “I shouldn’t have kissed your cheek. I didn’t even think, just went with the vibe I was getting.”

“It wasn’t you Jack. Don’t apologize.” Rose reached over to squeeze his hand and gave him a hesitant smile. “I just get lost in my head sometimes, yeah?”

“You’ll tell me if I do something you don’t like?” Jack’s blue eyes were soft with concern. They were almost the exact shade of blue and crinkled in the corner like the Doctor’s. She swallowed. “Rose?”

“Yeah, of course.” She nodded and he shut the door to go around to his. The ride back was quiet, no charged like before, but hesitant and fragile. When they reached the house, he taught Rose a quick spell to lighten loads so they could carry the washer and dryer inside with ease, even though it looked like they were struggling to any prying eyes of a neighbor.

Once inside, Jack easily carried them to the basement himself, and Rose followed to learn where the water lines, drains, and vents were. Jack had watched her carefully before pulling his shirt over his head to work. She may have looked like she was staring, but her mind was too full to process anything.

“Rose, I said I have to go.” Jack’s touch to her shoulder made her jump. She blushed for the millionth time and shook her head. “Walk me out?” His shirt was draped over his shoulder.

“Yeah, um, want some water or anything for the drive?” Rose led him back into the living room, trying hard to clear her thoughts.

“Nah, I’m fine Rosebud.” Jack grinned pulling his shirt back on. “Go get a snack and shower, bet you skipped breakfast too.”

“Yeah.” Was she that easy to predict? Rose needed to work on her feminine mystique. “I did.”

“Don’t need you passing out halfway through the evening.” Jack reached up to tuck some hair that had fallen free of her ponytail behind her ear when they reached the door. “See you at four.” An unusually sweet smile played at his lips.

“See ya.” Rose grinned back, shutting it behind him and leaning her forehead against the wood. She swallowed hard, turning around to find the Doctor standing at the end of the hall with an arched eyebrow. “What do you want?” She was not in the mood to deal with his mood swings.

 _Nothing, jus’, nothing_. The Doctor shifted looking away with a sniff.

“He’s picking me up so I can stand in for a bridesmaid at Gwen’s wedding.” Rose groaned. “Why am I even defending myself to someone who doesn’t me around?” She intentionally walked through him towards the kitchen. She was going to grab a half sandwich and get showered. She only had an hour.

_Rose, about this mornin’-_

Irritation bit at her chest, and Rose felt a very familiar type of heat fill her cheeks, up to her scalp, and burn her ears. It was one she had felt every time a certain person she refused to name tried to sweet talk his way out of making her upset. “Doctor, I spent four years having my head fucked with, and I will not take it from anyone anymore. I meant what I said. This is my house.” She slammed the bread down before reaching in the fridge to grab so deli meat and cheese. “I’m not leaving.” She folded the sandwich in half. “I will figure out a way to free you without killin’ someone, and then we can bicker over the damn house.”

 _You won’t be able to_. The Doctor sounded so sure, but Rose didn’t turn around to look at him. _Jus’ give it up and move on._

“Is that what you want?” Rose spun, shoving the sandwich into her mouth to hide the shaking in her voice at the stern look on his face and in his voice.

 _Yes_ The Doctor stared right into her eyes, and she could tell he did want her to leave, but not because he didn’t care. Having her here was obviously hurting him as much as not being able to help him was hurting her. _That’s what I want_.

“Just go away.” Rose mumbled through her full mouth and stormed past him towards the stairs. “I have to get a shower.” She refused to let herself cry until she was safely under the spray of water, and he couldn’t hear. Scrubbing her body down, she wondered how this could feel like a breakup when they had only known each other about two weeks and hadn’t even kissed. She had made a promise, and even if the Doctor didn’t want her, she was gonna keep it.

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

Rose wasn’t sure if Gwen was having a makeup artist and hair stylist there, so she just threw all of her stuff into her bag. Then she had stuffed in her only three pairs of heels, one black, one white, and one in navy blue. She didn’t know if whatever shoes that were there would fit, but she wanted to be prepared. At five til four, when she was halfway down the stairs in her best pair of black yoga pants and a red tshirt, there was a knock at the door. “Who is it?” She called. Yes, Jack was supposed to be there, but she had learned that sometimes opening that door led to surprises.

“A devilishly handsome former Captain in the United States Airforce.” Jack’s voice called through the door. “Who just so happens to be your favorite handy man, in a tux.”

Rose rolled her eyes as she pulled open the door to find Jack standing there looking like he stepped off the Hollywood red carpet. “Captain Jack huh?” She made a show of looking him over and shrugged. “I think I prefer that to Lord Harkness.”

“You wound me.” He grinned, extending his elbow. “Once again, your chariot awaits.” He looked past her and his smile froze for a second, but it blazed again and he touched his forehead with two fingers. “I’ll have her home by midnight Doctor.”

“I’ll be home whenever I damned well please.” Rose snapped, shutting the door behind her without a backwards glance. She brushed past him, looking for his truck. In it’s usual spot was a sleek red sports car. “That’s not my chariot.”

“Everything okay?” Jack placed his hand on the small of her back, as he led her down and opened the door.

“Don’t wanna talk about it.” Rose slid into the passenger seat and tucked her bag between her legs. “It’s nothin’.”

“Rule number one and two about women.” Jack chuckled, as he slid in and started the car. “She always wants to talk about it, and it’s never nothing.” He reached over to rub her bicep softly. “But I also know rule three is never push a woman either, especially one who could curse me.”

“Smart man, Captain.” Rose was still irritated and hurt, but she shoved it aside. She wasn’t going to let her sour mood ruin Gwen’s night.”

“Know what I do when I’m mad?” Jack asked, shifting the gears as he pulled into the flow of traffic.

“Find the nearest willing human and ravage them ‘til you feel better?” Rose shot him a side glance to warn him she really wasn’t in the mood for his caddish behavior.

“Okay, second on that list then.” He reached up to press some buttons on the radio, and music began blaring. “Singing.” He reached over to tickle her ribs. “Come on, you know you want to.”

Rose had always been susceptible to tickling and she giggled without thinking as she tried to squirm away in the small space. “Jack, stop.” His hand immediately pulled away, smile falling just a bit. He didn’t apologize, just began singing along to the radio. His voice was as stunning as everything else about him, and she couldn’t help but be impressed. He was so into it, drumming out rhythms on the wheel with one hand, that she found it hard not to get caught up in the moment and join in with the song, tossing her head back as she sang.

“We sound good!” Jack’s face was a bit pink from his laughter as they finished off the chorus of ‘Don’t Stop Believin’. “I didn’t know you could sing.”

“See, I do have some mystery.” Rose tried to keep her giggles as she tossed her still slightly damp hair back. Jack’s impish smile as he pulled into the parking lot of an expensive looking hotel only served to make her giggle harder.

“I like a good mystery.” Jack stated as he pulled into a spot and came around to open her door. “Can’t wait to see how you look all dolled up.” His normal open teasing tone was there, but it was his eyes that told Rose he was really, genuinely, looking forward to seeing the results. She let him take her hand again, leading her into the hotel to a lift.

“This place is gorgeous.” Rose breathed, feeling a bit underdressed. “Is her fiancé rich or...”

“Rhys’ family is a bit more than comfortable, as are the Coopers.” Jack chuckled, pressing a button on the lift. “But Harold always pays for weddings venues for Order members.”

Rose hoped her shudder at the name wasn’t noticeable. “Will he be here tonight?” She squeezed Jack’s hand to try to pretend she hoped he was. Well, she did and didn’t. If he was here, then he wouldn’t be snooping around her house.

“Of course, the entire Order will be, along with Rhys and Gwen’s normal friends and family as well as some folks from the other Orders that know them.” Jack looked down at her, searching her face as his eyebrows knitted together in concern. “What’s wrong?”

“I feel like ‘m gate crashing.” Rose lied, well it was something of a lie. She only knew Gwen and Jack, and meeting these new people, probably all friends or at least acquaintances had her nervous. “What if they don’t like me.”

“Just be yourself, and they’ll definitely like you.” Jack led her out as the lift doors opened. “But if it makes you feel better, I can be your official escort for the evening.”

“You don’t have to.” Rose shook her head. “I’ll cramp your game.” She offered a playful smile to hide her nerves as they approached a door and knocked.

“Not possible babe.” Jack gave her an approving look. “So not possible.”

The door opened to reveal a smiling blonde woman with curled hair and expertly done makeup wearing a fuzzy robe. “Jack, oh! This must be Rose Tyler.” She gave Rose a genuine smile. “Come in!” Rose stepped forward, but apparently so did Jack. “Not you Jack Harkness. Only lady bits beyond this door.” The woman put a hand on his chest as Rose stepped into the room and the door shut. It looked like a slumber party had been exploded on by a dress shop. “I’m Hope Huntington. It’s so nice to meet you.” She looked Rose over with with a friendly face. “Gwen was right, you’ll fit perfectly!”

“That Rose?!” Gwen’s voice came from further in the suite, and Rose found her in one of those folding directors chair having her makeup done. “Thank you so much. You have no idea!”

“After everything you’ve done for me.” Rose caught her eye, unsure if the other three women with them were privy to their secret. Gwen waggled a finger. “How could I say no.”

“Strip down and put this on.” Hope pushed her towards another folding chair and handed her a fuzzy hotel robe. Rose had always felt awkward changing around others, but she stripped her clothes off quickly, wrapped herself up, and climbed into the chair. She kept still, listening to the friends banter as Hope did her makeup and styled her hair into loose waves. They easily included her into the conversation, asking easy questions like where she went to school and did she have a boyfriend. In the feminine chaos of it all, Rose found herself relaxing, almost forgetting her row with the Doctor.

It struck her how much she had missed things like this, just being normal. The last four years had required her to keep her circle small, to be secretive, to constantly fear anything she said would result in a possible injury or being pinned to the bed and... “sorry, what?” She jerked herself from the thoughts, finding a gorgeous blue dress being held up.

“Get dressed. We’ve got five minutes.” Bethany or maybe she was Justine giggled, and Rose shrugged out of her robe and bra. She wouldn’t need it with the rather supportive bodice the haltered dress had. Quickly she stepped into it, and much to everyone’s relief it fit like a glove as did the shoes. All too soon they were being hustled towards the lift and handed bouquets.

Luckily, Rose was the last one in the procession, so all she had to do was follow the other girls and match their spacing. The room was breathtaking, draped with flowers and flowing gauze, as the music played from speakers in the ceiling. She tried her best to pay attention to the ceremony, but her eyes kept wanting to drift over the crowd. She didn’t recognize hardly anyone, but there were the men from the car sitting on Gwen’s family’s side so she assumed they were brothers. Harold was seated three rows back from her family, and her stomach turned at the sight of him. His blue eyes met her’s, and he gave her that grandfatherly smile with a little wave. She forced herself to smile back, and he looked away.

The wedding party pictures were fun, and Gwen insisted she be in them when Rose said she didn’t think it would be right. “We’re sisters now.” Her new friend whispered in her ear so no one would over here. “So it’s all right.” Jack said Gwen could be trusted, and she hoped he was right as she posed and smiled and laughed her way through it all.

The wedding reception hosted in the next room looked like a feast, but then again all she’d had all day was half a sandwich. So, Rose piled her plate as much was appropriate and picked her way over towards an empty table. The bridesmaids had disbursed to be with their husbands, so Rose was feeling a bit lost.

“Rose, over here!” An accent that sounded like a cross between British and American caught her attention, and she found herself looking at a smiling woman with a mixture of silver and red hair in a floor length black dress. She made her way over. “Hope I didn’t startle you. I’m Penelope Harkness, Jack’s mum.” She gestured to an empty seat. “You looked a tad lost in the sauce.”

“Oh hello.” Rose tried not to sound nervous as she sat. “‘Fraid I was a bit. Thanks for rescuing me.”

“It’s a Harkness family trait.” A brown haired man who looked a like slightly older Jack but with brown eyes and a spattering of freckles held up a wine glass. “I’m Grayson, Jack’s big brother, and this is my lovely wife Miranda.” The black haired woman beside him blushed as she looked up from her plate. Rose tried her best not to stare at the three slash marks running down her cheek.

“Nice to meet Gallifrey’s newest member.” Miranda’s grin was easy as she gave a small wave.

“Nice to meet you all too. Are you all...” Rose let her voice trail off, unsure of what was appropriate to speak about in public. She vehemently wished she had asked Jack what the proper etiquette was.

“We’re part of the Liberty Collective.” Penelope touched Rose’s arm softly before picking up her wine glass. “We live in Virginia, and our ‘Order’ as you could call it monitors that state. There’s fifty three branches.”

“Bu isn’t there only fifty states?” Rose arched an eyebrow as she lifted her fork. She wasn’t sure why they would need fifty three different Orders.

“Texas requires three, due to it’s size, and Washington D.C. has it’s on as well.” Miranda chimed in. “Grayson was elected head of the Virginia group last year.”

“So how come Jack is the leader of our Order?” Rose was curious now. Why would a man fly an ocean away from his family to change Orders.

“Because, Saxon is getting up there in age, and since we have McCrimmon blood, one of us had to come.” Grayson chuckled. “No offense, but I can’t stand the weather here.”

“Most of us can’t either.” Rose giggled digging into her meal. Her chicken dinner was delicious, and the wine went well with it. The Harkness family was just as friendly as everyone else had been, and Rose watched them intently to try to learn more about the new way of life she had found herself in. Grayson was in the middle of a whispered story about the time he had tried to convince Jack to climb an abandoned building to look into a phoenix nest, after assuring Rose phoenixes were very real, when a pair of strong hands closed on her shoulders.

“Hope you aren’t making me look bad in front of my date?” Jack’s chuckle was good natured as he slid into the seat next to her with two plates of sweet looking desserts and fruits. He gave one to her, with a pointed look that clearly said ‘eat’.

“Well, Jackson, if you hadn’t left the poor dear to wander about I wouldn’t have had to tell her about the time you climbed into the toilet naked.” Penelope reached around Rose to slap Jack’s arm. “Where have you been.”

“Probably a linen closet.” Miranda giggled, then her eyes met Rose’s and she blushed. “Sorry, that wasn’t very polite.”

“Oh ‘m well aware of Jack’s ability to seduce anything with a pulse.” Rose gave Miranda a teasing smile to let her know she wasn’t offended. “I’ve heard his stories.”

“Well anything except this table and the newly weds.” Jack picked up Rose’s dessert fork and out it in her hand. “Eat, that’s an order.”

Rose rolled her eyes and stabbed a bit of strawberry, popping it into her mouth and chewing. She realized that she should have corrected Jack about being his date. She wasn’t. She had simply rode with him, sat with his family, and bloody hell she had accidentally made herself Jack’s date. She needed a drink. She held up her glass as a waiter walked by, and sighed as it was filled. By the time she had finished it and most of her dessert, Gwen and Rhys were halfway through their first dance.

“I do believe you promised me a dance.” Jack had stood and was holding out his hand. Rose swallowed, looking around to see his family watching discreetly as if this was a new one on them, and beyond them Harold’s curious face was trained on them.

“I believe I did.” Rose looked back up and him and placed her hand in his. He pulled her up gently, leading her out to the floor that was becoming crowded as another slow tune came on. His strong hands held her to him, one at her waist and one holding her right hand up as they moved. “Jack, why’d you say I was your date?”

“Did it offend you?” Jack tilted his head as the swayed to the music. “I just didn’t want you to feel alone.”

“No, you didn’t.” Rose was telling the truth. She was flattered really. “‘S jus’, Jack I don’t date anymore.” There, that was an easy out. He would know why she was choosing to stay single, and she hoped he understood. “I don’ do dinner ‘nd dancin’ and well...” she let her voice trail off.

“I missed the dinner part, ‘cause I had to eat with some of the other leaders to discuss the Malum, bad mages, situation going on in the world.” Jack’s voice was low and understanding as he ghosted his thumb along her side, and Rose gasped as she wondered what she meant by Malum situation. “But we’re dancing now, and as for well...” he mimicked her dragging out of the word. “I would never even consider doing that if you didn’t give me express permission to.” He pulled her flush against him before spinning her away to pull her back to his chest, his arms around her chest and stomach as they swayed.

“So courteous.” Rose giggled, her head giving a delightful spin as she began to feel that third glass of wine warming her cheeks.

“You have no idea.” Jack’s voice was full of promise as he whispered in her ear, and the heat of his breath raised goosebumps along her neck, making her eyes begin to flutter shut.

Rose forced them open, looking around the room. His family was casting them curios glances, where they were each on the dance floor as well. Miranda flashed her an encouraging smile over Grayson’s shoulder, and then she saw Harold. He had Penelope in his arms, nowhere near as tightly as some of the dancers, and he nodded at her. She smiled back to hide the nausea in her belly, and squeezed Jack’s hands. “Jack.”

“Yes Rosebud?” He turned her gently, resuming the same position as before.

“‘M thirsty. Can we get a drink?” Rose sincerely hoped he couldn’t see the truth, that she wanted to get away from Harold.

“Whatever you want.” Jack moved them across the floor in easy steps, snagging their glasses from the table. Rose noticed he opted for punch instead of wine, which he had poured for her after she smiled at him. “I don’t drink when I’m driving.” He explained, wrapping his arm around her waist. “Especially not when I have a passenger.”

“Smart man.” Rose knew without looking that Harold was still watching her, so she reached down to lace her fingers through Jack’s on his waist. She did see a handsome man in a blue suit eying Jack with open invitation. “He wants to dance.” She whispered.

“Go on then.” Jack nudged her with a smirk. “I’ll be right here.”

“He wants to dance with you.” Rose looked up at him, giving him her best implying look, and Jack laughed.

“I’ve ‘danced’.” He waggled his eyebrows at her with a sly smile. “Alex before, it was good but not on the list of dance partners I’d take twice.”

“Cad.” Rose stuck her tongue out at him, and then squealed as he tickled her side. “Watch the drink!” She had barely kept from spilling her drink on his coat. She lifted it to her lips, downing it in three swallows.

An upbeat brass band song came on, and Jack laughed taking their empty glasses and setting them aside. “Come on.” Rose went with him as he pulled her out on the dance floor again, and she did her best to push her worries away. She was in a room full of people, which half were probably magical. Harold wasn’t about to do anything to anyone with witnesses, that she knew. Plus it felt good to have fun, to act normal, to know that at that moment she was accepted for who she was. It was three songs and two more glasses of wine later, that Jack left her by the drinks table to go dance with his sister in law while his brother danced with his mum.

“I find it hard to believe someone so lovely only has one dance partner for the evening.” Harold’s voice startled Rose out of her buzzing reverie.

“Well, nobody else has asked me.” It wasn’t a lie. Nobody had. She made herself meet his eyes. “But everyone seems nice.”

“Well, nobody wants to intrude on the Lord of Gallifrey’s escort for the evening.” Harold picked up a glass of water. “I hope he is being courteous. He has a reputation of being quite the Casanova.”

“Jack’s been wonderful.” Rose realized he was checking to see if she was avoiding him. “‘M just not sure what he sees in me.” There, Rose was getting good at self deprecating lies, and she wondered what that said about her self esteem. “‘M not exactly the best he can do.”

“Oh, Lady Tyler.” Harold took her now empty wine glass, number seven for he evening, from her. “Come here.” Her stomach turned as he took her hand and led her over to a table. “Tell me what’s troubling you. You can trust me, you know that right?” Rose nodded though she was screaming that he was a liar in her head. She had to play dumb and naive, which wasn’t too hard when she remembered it was his grandson who had kept her like that for years. “Come on then. I know a scared girl when I see one.”

“‘M afraid.” She was. Afraid of him, afraid of Jimmy getting loose, afraid she’d never be able to free the Doctor. “I come from the estates, and all these people have generations of successful lives.” She hoped that was convincing. “I don’t fit in.”

“Oh, you silly girl.” He grasped her hands in his with a grandfatherly pat. “You come from one of the oldest bloodlines of our kind. Once you’ve studied and become more confident in your abilities, you’ll shine as bright as the sun.” Harold’s voice was so sincere, his eyes so earnest as they held her, that she almost believed he cared, almost. “Is that the only thing bothering you?” There it was, he was still checking.

“The trial, I guess.” Rose sniffled, not really feeling close to tears but it hid her repulsion at him touching her. “It scared me, and I know Jimmy is locked up, but what if he gets out. What if he breaks in while ‘m sleeping.”

“I see. Rose, my dear, James is not getting out of that vault.” Harold sighed, stroking her hand gently. “But I’ll have Jack teach you about wards, so you can make sure you cast one every night before bed. Will that make you feel better?” Rose sniffled again and nodded, mostly because she’d make sure to ward against Harold too. “Speaking of your house, that ghost isn’t giving you problems is he?”

Well he had today, but Rose shook her head and dabbed at her eyes. “No, he mostly just stares at me or makes those weird strangled noises.” His eyes were still watching her with keen interest. “I don’t think he likes me very much, and he busts lightbulbs any time I go near the attic. I think he wants me to leave.”

“Well you can always come stay with me.” Harold patted her hand again. “I can teach you about your powers, how to hone them, use them to better yourself.” Why was he so keen on training her? Did she think he would be interested in being a Malum like he was?

“Harold, I spent enough time with a real monster to not be afraid of a ghost that can’t talk or touch anything.” Rose squeezed his hand back. “And I hope I don’t offend you, but I was thinkin’ of asking Jack to be my tutor.” She cast a glance over at Jack who was watching them with curious eyes. “He’s so...” she blew out a breath hoping she sounded like a nervous young woman with a crush.

“He’s a bit of a rogue, but Lord Harkness is a good man.” Harold chuckled and reached up to pat her cheek. “Andre and Suzette would approve. Now, this old man was promised a dance by the blushing bride.” Rose masked her gag as a cough and let him pull her up to her feet. “Let me walk you over to your escort, who hasn’t quit glowering at me for keeping you away.” It took all of her energy to let him link his arms with hers and guide her over to Jack.

“Hey beautiful.” Jack took her into his side with a teasing smile at Harold. “Hopefully Lord Saxon wasn’t trying to talk you into being his date.”

“She is quite tempting, Lord Harkness, but she only has eyes for you.” Harold’s laugh made Rose relax against Jack. He had bought it. He thought her nothing more than a nervous and simpering girl unsure of her new life. “If you make her upset, I’ll take it as a personal offense on my honor.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Jack clapped Harold’s shoulder with a laugh as the man made his way towards Gwen. “Last dance...” He nodded out to the quickly crowding dance floor, as Moonlight Serenade began playing. “Shall we?”

Rose was beginning to feel a bit unsteady on her feet from the alcohol, but the relief that she had fooled Harold had eased some of the worry she’d been carrying. “We shall.” She found herself in his arms in the middle of the dance floor, stepping slowly in time to the music. It was so easy now, with the wine in her veins and the confidence that she could work without Harold breathing down her neck, to rest her cheek against Jack’s shoulder and sigh at being really, truly safe for the first time in years.


	18. Chapter 18

He had told her to leave. He had told her to get the foolish notion out of her head. He had called her a stupid girl, hoping the insult would drive her away. The Doctor wanted her to move on, to not waste her life on him. Yet, there he was pacing the living room regretting every word. It hurt him to see her upset, to know he had used words she had probably heard so many time from that bastard’s mouth.

The Doctor hated himself for hurting her, for acting that way. He had wanted to apologize, but when Rose came back from the shops, she wasn’t alone. Jack was with her. He shouldn’t have been jealous. He had no right to be, none at all. He hadn’t meant to watch them work, but he hadn’t been able to keep away either. His great nephew was shirtless, and Rose had stared. Jack had smiled at her as he hooked up a hose, and Rose had blushed. The Doctor had been jealous.

Then Jack brushed her hair back, and Rose’s blush had darkened as she promised to see him at four. It felt like a knife to the gut, though it shouldn’t have. She explained the reason for going out, but when he tried to apologize, she had been so angry. He had stood outside the bathroom door and listened to her sob, and the knife twisted deeper. He had done that, made her cry. The Doctor hated himself for it, but what did he expect to happen? She left with Jack, emphasizing that she didn’t answer to the Doctor, and the door slammed as the knife cut harder.

Rose had been nothing but kind to him. She had believed him, cared for him, wanted so badly to help him, and that scared him. It scared him to know if he had let her, she would put aside everything to try to save him. It terrified him that if Saxon ever found out the truth, she would die painfully. The Doctor only wanted to protect her, to make sure she thrived and lived a life free of being afraid. The worst of it was he wanted to be the one to give it to her, and he couldn’t, would never be able to.

The Doctor had spent decades trying to find a way to break the curse, years spent remembering every nuance of what he had created in the hopes somebody would finally learn the truth. He hadn’t been able to though. That was why he had been asked to create it though, because he would have sought out every loophole possible and protected against them. He had done his job too well, as always.

It wasn’t Rose’s fault she wouldn’t be able to free him, and he didn’t want her to lose her future for him. Oh he wanted her, that was true. She was just so, so, good. She had had so much stolen from her, her innocence, her trust, her belief that the world was full of good people she could depend on that would never hurt her. How was it possible that in two short weeks she had managed to give that faith back to him, how could her whiskey colored eyes show him that he could feel something and not be afraid of being betrayed.

Rose wanted him too, more than just to save him, she wanted him to be with her. She had given him permission to watch her most private moments, unless it made him uncomfortable. It did and it didn’t. The discomfort was simply because he couldn’t take her in his arms and be the real reason behind her heated dreams, that he couldn’t kiss those tempting lips and let himself know she was his and his alone, he’d never see her in a white gown with her namesake flower clasped in her hand. He could never give her a full life, and he wasn’t going to stand in the way of someone else doing it.

Yet, he knew the longer she stayed, the longer he saw her face and heard her voice, the more he would want it. Maybe he had caused enough damage that she would leave. Maybe a night in Jack’s arms would remind Rose that she was worth so much more. It was half past midnight, and she wasn’t home. Perhaps she had done as he told her, taken the steps towards a fantastic life. Times had changed she had said, so maybe that’s why she was out so late. Maybe she had let Jack beckon her to his bed, reminded her of how it felt to have a partner who would never harm her or insult her or make her cry.

It was five of one, and the Doctor stopped his pacing. Rose wasn’t coming home tonight, and while he wanted to be happy for her, his frozen heart ached. He started towards the attic, choosing the slow route of taking the stairs instead of levitating. He felt too heavy to try to. Then the door opened.

“Your castle, fair lady.” Jack’s laugh was followed by the door slamming.

“Jack, put me down! I can walk!” Rose’s laugh froze him in place, and he made himself invisible as they came into the hall. Rose was in Jack’s arms, cradled against his chest with flushed cheeks. One arm was around his neck, and the other was gripping his arm. Her blue dress made her skin glow, and matching shoes dangled from Jack’s fingers curved around her thighs.

“You nearly tripped coming up the steps.” Jack squeezed her tightly, eyes glued to her face. “No way I’m letting you walk up those stairs alone, drunkie.”

“‘M so not drunk.” Rose giggled, her eye lashes fluttering and the Doctor wanted to dash away. He couldn’t, and jealously reared it’s ugly head again. That should be him.

“You’re a terrible liar.” Jack’s lips brushed her cheek, and that made the Doctor continue up the stairs. “Let me put you to bed.” The Doctor continued his silent march to the attic, though his feet felt like lead and it too so much energy to move. He was still five steps from the landing, but it seemed so much farther.

“‘M a big girl, Captain Harkness. I can put myself to bed.” Rose giggled, and the Doctor heard Jack’s feet on the stairs. He leaned against the railing, letting them pass. Why couldn’t they have stayed at Jack’s? He didn’t want to hear this, though it was his fault it was happening. He watched as they reached the bedroom. “Put me down.”

Jack lowered her gently to her feet, wrapping his arm around her waist as she stumbled back, and tossed her shoes down the hall. “See, Rosebud, you can’t even stand still.” His other hand cupped her neck, brushing back the loose curls that had been out into it. “You’re tanked.”

“Well the house is spinnin’.” Rose leaned against the closed bedroom door, her hands braced on Jack’s chest. The Doctor had finally dragged himself to the landing. Rose’s giggles seemed to make the short gap to the attic door seem like an ocean of pain. He wouldn’t be jealous, he wouldn’t materialize and scare Jack away with the protective rage building inside of him. Rose was drunk, but Jack wouldn’t take advantage of her.

“You promised to tell me if I did anything you don’t like.” Jack’s voice was one of utter politeness, and the Doctor couldn’t tear his eyes away as the man tilted Rose’s face up. “Rose, you’re so beautiful.” his lips lowered and pressed into Rose’s. The Doctor felt the rage snap, and his body materialize. He was going to shout that Jack should be ashamed, sweet talking his way into a woman’s bed when she was inebriated, but Rose’s eyes closed as she tightened her fingers against the tuxedo jacket, and his words caught in his throat.

Rose was drunk, and she knew that in some part of her brain. Yet, her body was starving. It had been so long since someone had touched her and she didn’t flinch away for fear of a slap, so long since lips had moved against hers in question instead of a demand. Her body wanted it, wanted to be held and stroked and touched, as her lips parted and the taste of wedding cake and punch overpowered the flavor her wine had left on her tongue. Jack wouldn’t hurt her, wouldn’t do anything she didn’t want.

She wanted to feel it, to feel strong hands undo the zip of her dress and stroke her skin in adoration. She wanted to feel full lips against her neck, nipping and pulling as those calloused fingers drew circles and brushes across her abdomen. Blue eyes would hover over her in the dark, crinkling in the corners as they smiled down at her. The Doctor’s voice would whisper her name... the Doctor... no she didn’t want Jack. She wanted the Doctor. Guilt and shame flushed through her, and she shoved Jack away with a gasp, unable to stop her hand as it struck out and collided with his cheek. “What the hell Jack?!”

“Shit!” Jack stumbled back, holding his cheek. “What did I do wrong?!” He looked shocked as she felt tears sting her eyes and turned away to fight with the door knob. There were three of them, and they wouldn’t hold still.

“You kissed me!” Rose finally managed to grab the knob and turned it, throwing it open. The room swayed, making her brace herself on the door frame.

“You kissed me back!” Jack’s voice sounded confused, uncertain as he spoke. “Rose, it was just a kiss. I wasn’t trying to get you in bed. You’re drunk!”

“I.. I..” she leaned against the wood, sliding down, feeling the pain of the reminder that the Doctor didn’t want her around anymore bring tears. “It’s not fair.” She covered her face, not wanting him to see her cry, to blame himself for something he didn’t do.

“Rose, sweetheart, talk to me.” Jack sat next to her, pulling at her arm softly. “I didn’t mean to scare you if I did. Come on, hey.” She let him free her face, and his thumb brushed the tears. “Shhhh, I think I know.” He tugged gently, pulling her half into his lap and curling his arms around her and kissing her hair. Did he have to smell and feel so damn wonderful? “It’s Jimmy, isn’t it? What he did to you?”

Rose shook her head. He wouldn’t understand. How could he understand? “‘S not Jimmy. ‘S me.” She wiped her eyes, groaning as she felt her makeup smear. “I...I have feelings for someone else, but he...I don’t know.”

“If he wants you?” Jack reached down and tilted her chin up with a finger. “He’s a moron if he doesn’t. Who is it?” Rose shook her head, turning away. “Come on, I wanna know who. I’m still your friend.”

“You wouldn’t understand.” Rose didn’t fight him as he turned her face back to look at him. Did he have to look so bloody gorgeous when he smiled at her? “‘S the Doctor.” She braced herself for an outburst, to be told that she was foolish or stupid.

“Oh... oh I see.” Jack squeezed her tightly against his chest, lips brushing her hair again as he chuckled. “And does he know how you feel?” Rose nodded, hiding her face in his chest before her tears could start again. “And what did he say when you told him?”

“At first that he felt the same but then this morning-“

_I called her stupid ‘nd told her to run as far away from this mess as she can._

“Jesus Christ, Doctor!” Jack jumped and shouted as Rose gasped and lifted her head. The Doctor was standing by the attic door, watching them with a pained expression. “You may not be a ghost but you scared me half to death!”

Rose felt her heart pounding, the guilt and shame starting all over again. “How long ‘ave you been spying.”

 _Since you came home. Wanted to make sure my nephew didn’ take advantage of you when you’re drunk_. The Doctor crossed his arms, as if trying to conceal something from them. Rose thought she saw something in the clench of his jaw and the narrowing of his eyes. Was it jealousy?

“I have never and would never doing anything with someone when they’re drunk.” Jack retorted, rubbing Rose’s back. “But, seriously Doctor, why the hell would you insult her? You know what she’s been through.”

 _Because she has this foolish idea that she can free me_. The Doctor’s words were cool and sharp in their whisper. _But ‘s impossible, and I don’ want her wasting her future away!_

“I don’t care. You shouldn’t have insulted Rose!” Jack sounded dangerous, and Rose saw his hands glowing green. “No wonder she was acting so jumpy all night, like she wasn’t sure if she should be doing anything from eating to smiling! Great job, Uncle. You just solidified every-“

“Stop talkin’ bout me like ‘m not here!” Rose hadn’t meant to scream, but honestly it was insulting. The alcohol made her reckless, made her forget she was supposed to be minding her tongue. “I was so jumpy because Harold bloody Saxon kept looking at me!”

The Doctor made that strangled noise again, his face going furious, but Jack looked stunned. “Rose, Harold is my second in command. You don’t have to be afraid of him.”

“He’s the one who murdered Reinette and trapped the Doctor!” Rose slapped her hand over her mouth as the Doctor shouted for her to shut up and Jack looked like she had slapped him again.

“I’m sorry, what?” Jack gave a sardonic chuckle as he wrapped his arms and stood pulling her up by her hands and steadying her. “Why would think that?”

 _Because once a year ‘m forced to relive it._ The Doctor sighed, rubbing his hands across his face. _The whole night replays right here in this house, and Rose watched every bit of it last night._

“He cursed the Doctor so he could never tell the truth, but I wanted to know so I stayed.” Rose swayed on her feet, still feeling woozy from the wine and the crying. “Which is why I lied ‘n said I took Sleeping Draught. Tonight he kept trying to ask why I was scared, so I lied and said Jimmy. I lied and told him the Doctor couldn’t talk, and he asked me to be his student. I told him I wanted you to train me.” She could still see Jack was doubtful. “Use the truth spell!”

“No, I need to see this for myself.” Jack kissed her forehead before turning her and shuffling her into the bedroom. “You’ve been through enough. Lay down and get some sleep. I’ll go up to the attic and cast a Revelation spell.”

“But I want to help!” Rose tried to push against him, but she stumbled and her head gave a nasty turn.

 _Rose, I don’t want you to see it again. It’s my fate, and I won’t have you cryin’ over it for a second time._ The Doctor’s whisper was so pained she couldn’t argue. She simply nodded and sat down on the bed. She didn’t particularly want to relive watching him fall for Reinette’s acting again anyways. The door shut, closing her off from the house. _Cast a sound proofing spell._

“On it.” Jack’s reply was followed by some murmuring in Latin. She crossed the rolling floor to press her ear to the door, but heard nothing except her own pulse. Biting back tears once more, she stripped out of her dress and climbed into bed not bothering to pull on her unwashed pajamas. Rose was more tired than she wanted to admit, because it didn’t take long for her eyelids to grow heavy and sleep to take over.

The Doctor cast a last glance at the door. He hated that he had caused Rose so much suffering, and that he was the reason she hadn’t been able to let herself be with Jack. It was obvious she would have, if her feelings for him hadn’t interfered. Again it proved that she would never had been unfaithful to him. His great nephew obviously had some feelings for Rose, but the Doctor had overheard stories of his many conquests. He hoped Jack wouldn’t view Rose as just another in a long list of lovers, but the way he had so readily believed her and was concerned for her safety said that was probably not the case.

“Jack.” The Doctor followed him up to the attic. “What are your intentions with Rose?”

“We talking man to man or Uncle to nephew?” Jack chuckled, looking over at him as the ascended the stairs. “Well, of course I want to sleep with her. You do too, don’t deny it.” The Doctor huffed at the accusation that wasn’t entirely false. “But I was hoping there’d be more to it than that. She’s a great woman, and my mum took a liking to her tonight.”

“More as in what? Courting, marriage?” The Doctor tried to tell himself he wanted to know for Rose’s sake, and not to find a reason to fuel his jealousy.

“Dating, yeah. Marriage, well never thought that far ahead. Only known her a bit over two weeks.” Jack met his eyes and laughed. “Things have changed Doc, folks don’t get married out of school anymore. The average age these days is late twenties and early thirties.”

“Rose said some couples don’t even get married anymore at all.” It was such a strange concept for the Doctor. If you loved a woman, wanted her to be with you, to mother your children, you married her. “‘S very strange.”

“I think Rose is falling in love with you.” Jack arched an eyebrow as they reached the top and looked around. “How exactly is that gonna work out?”

“It can’t and that’s the point.” The Doctor leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. “She’s under the impression she can find a loophole in the spell and save me.”

“You sound doubtful.” Jack began pacing the attic, holding his glowing hands out. The Doctor knew he was looking for a spot in the room that held the strongest imprint of that night.

“Well, I made the spell to hold Hitler so I know there aren’t any loopholes.” He sighed heavily. “It can be lifted very easily, but it requires a human sacrifice to open the Veil. Then you can easily cross in or out until the dead person’s soul reaches the beyond.”

“Well I could think of someone I wouldn’t mind exchanging for you.” Jack snorted, finally pausing over the exact spot Reinette had died. “Jimmy Stone.”

“I forbid it!” The Doctor couldn’t lie to himself that he wouldn’t shed too many tears over Jimmy meeting the business end of a dagger, but he would never ask someone to dirty their hands like that. “Jack, I need your promise about Rose.”

“What about her?” Jack knelt down touching the floor.

That blade of guilt and regret at hurting Rose twisted deeper inside of him. “Keep her safe, and when she finally realizes she has no future with me, that ‘m beyond saving...“

“Promise.” Jack finally held his eyes, and the Doctor was a bit shocked to see they almost matched his in color. “Now quiet. I need to concentrate.”

He leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. He relived this enough, and he didn’t think it would be any less painful or enraging to watch from the outside either. He gritted his teeth and the voices filled the room. How had he fallen for how fake she had sounded, and had he really sounded so drunk and desperate. Saxon’s voice, his cruel laughter only made it worse. It burned like a brand on his mind. How many times had he trusted that man? How many times had he asked him to stop by and check on Reinette while he was away? Saxon had checked all right. Hearing it made it all clear.

It was Saxon who had tipped him off that the Malum were going after a female mage in France who hadn’t completed her training due to her father’s death. It was Saxon who told him the woman had fled into the fields after the Malum had tried to assault her. The Doctor had rushed after her, finding her with a bloody face and torn dress. It had been Saxon’s idea for her to become the Doctor’s apprentice and return to London. Reinette had been Saxon’s from the start, and he had fallen for it all. The Doctor had been so blind. The voices ended.

“Well fuck me running.” Jack was leaning against his work table, staring at the Doctor. “This explains everything. How did I miss it?”

“I lived it, and I didn’t see it coming.” The Doctor groaned, sliding to the floor. “Now I’ve put Rose in danger.”

“Doctor do you have any idea what’s going on in the world?” Jack moved to the sofa rubbing his face. “The middle east is a war zone with no end in sight. Malums disguised as terrorists are running wild, flying planes into buildings and blowing up buildings in cities. We can’t get rid of them fast enough. Half the time we get there two minutes too late or they pick another target all together.” Jack sighed, leaning his head back. “I suspected a spy, but I didn’t know...”

The Doctor could tell Jack was making connections in his mind, heavy and terrifying ones. “What has Saxon been doing, Jack? Tell me.” If his heart beat it would be pounding.

“Fifteen years ago he convinced the Global High Council to start putting mages in political elections and having the young able bodied ones join as officers in the militaries around the world.” Jack met his eyes with a look of utter dread and disbelief. “He is the leader of the evaluation board for those selected. He said it would help us get intel on possible Malum networks disguised as military forces, but Doctor, I think he’s doing it to put Malums in power.”

“But why? He’s almost ninety. What could he get out of it?” The Doctor knew before he finished his sentence. “Global domination, if not for him then for his decedents to rise up, but he has to know the mages would stop it.”

“Except that almost every Order around the globe answers to us, to Gallifrey. Our bloodlines are the oldest.” Jack’s eyes went wide again. “And if he wants to bend everyone to his will, the Saxon line has to be in charge.”

“Which it can’t until the McCrimmon and Prentice lines end.” The Doctor shot to his feet. “He knew Rose wouldn’t kill Jimmy. He needed an excuse to keep him close and still trick her into trusting him. That’s why he wants to tutor her. If he can’t bend her...”

“Then he can at least convince her Jimmy is remorseful, and it would only take one slip up, one accident at just the right time.” Jack was standing now, his eyes on the stairs. “And he’s got himself a great grandson or daughter because Rose would never... if it happened... Doctor you know her better. If Jimmy got to her, overpowered her, would she keep the baby?”

“You bet your arse she would.” The Doctor’s blood would have been boiling if it could be. “Then he could stage another suicide after the baby was born, and no one would question it. The Prentice line would merge with the Saxon line.”

“And that leaves my family.” Jack groaned, turning to punch the wall in frustration. “It could be so easy to assassinate us: plane accident, Malum attack, Grayson and Miranda’s twins wandering into traffic. There’s already been attempts, we never even suspected it was one of our own.”

“We can’t tell them. You can’t act different until you can expose him when he is vulnerable.” The Doctor knew one thing for sure. Rose needed to get away. He could never let Saxon get to her. “You have to get Rose out.”

“You know she won’t go.” Jack shook his head. “She’s so arse of tea kettle for you she’d die before anyone told her to abandon you.”

“She has to go!” The Doctor wanted to scream it out, but knew it would do no good. It would only be a whisper. His Rose was in jeopardy, and she needed to go.

“I have an idea. You won’t like it, but work with me here.” Jack was pacing the room now, undoing his bowtie for it to hang from his collar. “We promise to help her find a loop hole in the spell on the condition she acts like we’re dating and that’s why we’re together so much.”

“And you can get a group here to the house to perform the Revelation spell.” The Doctor realized his plan, and it was a good one. He hated that Rose would spend more time with another man, and that in that time she may find a future without him. “Once Saxon is revealed, he can be put to trial and Jimmy will never be allowed to see the light of day.”

“Think she’ll agree to it?” Jack looked a bit hesitant as he gazed at the stairs.

“She will if I ask her to.” The Doctor couldn’t lie that he didn’t want Rose even pretending to be with Jack. He didn’t want anyone’s hands on her body but his, even just acting. “But Jack.”

“Yeah Doctor.”

“Rose may change her mind about me, and decide that you...” Why was he even bringing it up? Rose had no future with him, and he needed to stop wishing it were possible.

“That thought makes you want to knock the shit out of me, doesn’t it.” Jack offered him a wry smile. “I think Rose has reached the point where she thinks the only way she can ever be loved is by a man who could never hurt her because he can’t touch her. Can’t say I understand what happened between ya’ll to spark the emotions, but I won’t press her to make any choices.”

The Doctor sighed as he moved next to Jack to look down the stairs at the hall. He never thought he could dislike and respect someone at the same time, but that’s how he was feeling about Jack. “‘S late. There’s a spare bedroom with fresh sheets. Rose’ll be glad if you stayed.”

“But you hate it.” Jack quipped, starting down the stairs.

“Every bloody second of it.” The Doctor muttered as soon as he was out of earshot. He slid down into Rose’s room, finding her curled up under her sheets sleeping soundly. Slapping himself as he longed to brush that errant curl from her face, he sank through the floor and went out onto the back porch to wait for Rose to wake up.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the horrendous spacing. I spent 2 hours trying to format it, but every time it reverted back to humongous gaps. I give up lol

Rose was hungover, she was hungry, and she was irritated. Their plan, however, was a good one, with one slight problem. “How’re you gonna get a buncha mages here without Saxon getting suspicious?” Two pairs of blue eyes went wide. “See, this is exactly why you shouldn’t have left me out of the plannin’.” She shoved a piece of bacon into her mouth, which she had woken up to Jack cooking, in nothing but his boxers. It was quite a sight, but not one she wanted to repeat. He had gone and gotten his pants after striding past her very proudly, and Rose could see why he rarely got turned down.

“We’ll think of something.” Jack gave her a confident smile. “First we have to figure out who he has in his cult, and that could take a while.”

“That gives us time to work on the loophole.” Rose flashed a look at the Doctor who was sitting at the rarely used dining room table but not looking at her very often. She wished he would, so she could know if he was upset with what he had saw and heard.

“Exactly, I’ll be back this evening and we can take a look at the book.” Jack cleared his plate and headed into the kitchen.

“Doctor.” Rose said his name hesitantly, and those blue eyes met hers for a heartbeat before looking away. “Doctor, you’ve hardly said a word.”

_What’s there to say? I just want Saxon gone and you to not be in danger._ The Doctor looked down at his hands folded on the wood she knew he couldn’t feel.

“Can we talk about what you saw last night?” Rose whispered, so her voice wouldn’t carry in to Jack who was obviously washing dishes. “You won’t even look at me.” She felt the sting of guilt start again as he looked up.

_I looked at you plenty._ The Doctor gave her a tight smile.  _See, lookin’ at you right now._ She could see he was fighting the urge to look away again, and she swallowed hard. _  
_

__“_ Doctor, are you angry with me?” Rose wished vehemently for that face to soften, for that smile to slide into place and make her stomach feel like it was full of butterflies instead of frozen boulders._

__

_Of course not. I have no reason to be._ His fingers tightened around each other.  _I’m angry at myself for dragging you into this mess._

__

__

“I’m sorry I yelled at you yesterday.” Rose offered the apology though she knew she had every right to be cross. She just wanted to fix whatever had happened to make him so upset with her.

__

__

_‘M sorry I called you stupid._ There it was, a hint of that smile as his jaw relaxed just a bit.  _You’re not, you’re brilliant and beautiful and care so much, and I had forgotten what that feels like to have in my life._

__

__

“So, we can... we’re still.” Rose wasn’t sure what they had been, or how to phrase it. She just wanted to hear him say he wanted her.

__

__

_Friends? Of course we are, silly girl._ He gave a soft chuckle and fully smiled at her. The words should have helped, but they just made the boulders in her gut heavier.

__

__

“That’s it, just friends?” Rose knew she was toeing a line she shouldn’t, but she couldn’t help it.

__

__

_We discussed this, Rose. Anything else is impossible._ The Doctor’s full body moved as he drew in a breath she knew he didn’t need.  _I can’t give you what you need, but that doesn’t mean someone else can’t._ His eyes darted to the kitchen.

__

__

“I don’t want Jack.” Rose hissed, afraid they’d be overheard. “I want you.”

__

__

_Rose._ The Doctor groaned as he pulled at his short hair.  _Why do you want me? I can’t ever touch you or hold you or even kiss you. You’re going to age and wither and die, and ‘ll be stuck here, for eternity._

__

__

“Not if I free you.” Rose refused to accept it wasn’t possible. She refused to let herself fall into that line of thinking.

__

__

_You are impossible._ The Doctor drug his hands down his face, staring at the ceiling. Rose waited impatiently for him to look at her again. She could practically see the gears turning in his head. He finally held her eyes again, a sad smile tugging at his lips.  _Try to save me if it eases your conscience, but on one condition._ Rose felt her stomach lighten slightly.  _You have to keep your mind... and heart open for other possibilities._ His eyes glanced back at the doorway.

__

__

“I’ll do my best.” Rose thought it was her best lie yet. She was and had always been a one man woman. “But I want things to go back to how we were before I saw what I saw.” She hesitantly poked at her scrambled eggs, waiting for him to respond.

__

__

_If it makes you stop lookin’ at me like I kicked your puppy._ The Doctor gave her her favorite toothy smile.  _Then I’ll do it. Hate it when you look at me like that._

__

__

_“_ We still haven’t finished the Goblet of Fire book.” Rose offered with a shy grin. She really missed laying in bed and listening to him read. “Will you read to me tonight?”

__

__

_Depends on what time Jack leaves._ The Doctor’s words were a cool reminder that most of the evening would be spent going over the spell book with Jack.  _But yes, I’ll read to you._

__

__

Rose relaxed as they heavy tension between them finally gave way, and he was looking at her like he had before, like he had hope, like he wanted her. Her phone started ringing where she left it in the kitchen. “Can you answer that Jack?” She began shoveling food into her mouth, now that the boulders had completely vacated her stomach.

__

__

“Rose Tyler’s phone.” Jack’s charming voice carried in ahead of him as he walked into the room and pressed the speaker button.

__

__

“Who are you and why’re you answerin’ my daughter’s phone.” Jackie’s voice carried out into the room.

__

__

“My name is Jack Harkness, ma’am, and I’m answering because she’s currently eating.” Jack said smoothly, setting the phone on the table as he sat down to grab his shoes.

__

__

“Hi mum!” Rose chimed in through a mouthful of eggs.

__

__

“Harkness.... Harkness... hang on. I know that name.” Rose exchanged a look of confusion with her boys for a moment as her mum grew quiet. “Are you any relation to Penelope and Andrew Harkness?” She felt her stomach drop at the same time her fork did. Jack didn’t seem to understand the gravity of that question, but the Doctor gave Rose a horrified look.

__

__

“They are my parents, but sadly my father passed away five years ago. I’m assuming you’re Jackie Tyler? Rose has told me so much about you.” Jack straightened up after tying his shoes.

__

__

“Rosie, baby, pick up the phone and take me off speaker.” Jackie’s voice sounded unusually calm, and Rose wondered at that. Her mum was always sassy and feisty, but right then she sounded prim and proper. It was a bit unsettling.

__

__

Rose picked up her phone, feeling two sets of eyes watching in wide eyed curiosity as she took speaker off and held the mobile to her ear. “Mum, ‘s me. You’re off speaker. What’s wrong?”

__

__

“Where are you?” Jackie’s voice sounded like she was seconds away from losing it. “Rose, where are you.”

__

__

“Told you, ‘m house sitting.” Rose lied, swallowing hard as she had a sneaky suspicion Jackie knew more than she had ever let on.

__

__

“Don’t lie to me.”

__

__

“Fine, ‘m at a house I bought after winnin’ the lottery three weeks ago.” Rose admitted, with a heavy sigh. “I didn’t want anyone to know cause Jimmy was stalking me, but he’s been taken care of and I don’t have to worry anymore.”

__

__

“Where? Where are you? I’m calling a cab for you.” Rose hadn’t heard her mum this stern since she had her one and only pregnancy scare. “You don’t tell them the cab is coming, you just walk out to take a call and leave.”

__

__

“Mum, you’re not making sense. Come over, we can talk.” Rose kept her voice calm, trying to convince her to be so as well. “Jack’s leaving to go to work now, and I have a ton of laundry to do.”

__

__

“You’ll be alone?” Jackie asked, not sounding relieved at all.

__

__

“Yeah, ‘m living at one twenty seven TARDIS boulevard.” Rose gave her the address, just in case she knew what the rift house was. “Is there somethin’ I should know about Jack?”

__

__

“For now, consider everything he tells you as a lie.” Jackie was practically whispering now. “Is he still there?”

__

__

“No he left.” Rose knew Jackie knew what the Harkness family was, so she didn’t feel guilty about that fib. “You mean how your parents were mages and part of a secret society.”

__

__

“God damn it! Rose, you don’t leave that house. You stay right there. Don’t open the door for anyone except me.” Jackie ended the call.

__

__

“So, any particular reason the mention of your family name has my mum acting like I just made friendship bracelets with Satan?” Rose put the phone down and raised an eyebrow at her friend as she resumed her breakfast. She trusted Jack, knew he would never betray her. The Doctor trusted him too.

__

__

“No clue. My parents never even mentioned her name.” Jack shrugged, standing up. “Call me if you need me. Good luck with your mom.” He looked like he wanted to say more, but glanced and the Doctor and then smiled. “I’ll be back by seven.” She did her best not to blush as he dropped a kiss to her hair as he walked behind her. The Doctor’s nostrils flared a bit. So he was jealous. Jealous meant he was interested, so it was another sign for her.

__

__

“Okay. So, when mum gets here it’s probably best you play invisible.” Rose didn’t know how her mum would take to her roommate and maybe more being a ghost.

__

__

_‘S what I do best._ The Doctor faded from view as if to prove his point, and Rose rolled her eyes with a giggle.

__

__

She cleaned up her plate carrying it to the kitchen to wash before going up and getting her laundry basket. She still hated how the basement felt, and realized that her bedroom had felt similar the night before. “Doctor?”

__

__

_Yes?_ His voice was a whisper against her ear, and goosebumps ran along her arms. She looked back, but he was still invisible.

__

__

_“_ Do soundproofing spells make the air feel sorta thick and heavy?” She asked easily, as she separated her clothes into piles of colored, whites, and under things.

__

__

_Sort of, yeah._ His voice was in her other ear, and Rose didn’t bother concealing the pleasant shiver it gave her.  _Why?_

__

__

“I think you lot forgot to remove the one on the basement.” Rose giggled. “But I can take care of that.” She paused for a moment, focusing her energy at the room, at the heavy feeling that surrounded her. “Quod magicae finita.” She murmured, and the heavy feeling began to dissipate, leaving the basement feeling and smelling like any old basement.

__

__

_Someone’s been practicing_  The Doctor chuckled, sending that pleasant butterfly feelings into her stomach again. The chill that indicated he was behind her, probably leaning over her shoulder to whisper, sent pleasant warmth down her body.

__

__

Her instincts told her to lean back and tilt her head, but she knew she wouldn’t feel lips on her skin, so she swallowed and began picking through her clothes. She knew he was watching, could practically feel his eyes burning into her, so she gave a coy smile and began picking up her bras and panties one by one and slowly dropping them into the washing machine.

__

__

_Highly inappropriate Rose Tyler._ The Doctor’s whisper sounded conflicted, tight, but slightly wistful.

__

__

“Mmm I love the way it sounds when you say my name.” Rose hadn’t intended for her voice to come out so breathless, but it did. “Say it again, please Doctor.”

__

__

_I really shouldn’t_ His lips would have been brushing her ear, she knew, and her heart skipped a beat at the thought.  _Rose Tyler_

__

__

“I can’t wait til I can finally touch your face.” Rose closed her eyes as she shut the lid to the washer. She had to free him, get him out.

__

__

_You know it’s never gonna happen._ The Doctor’s whisper was from near the stairs leading up, sounding despondent.  _And I shouldn’ keep encouragin’ you like this._

__

__

“We made a bargain, Jace McCrimmon.” Rose turned to face where she suspected he was standing. She shook her head, refusing to let the happy seductive feeling fade with his attitude. “Just like things were, if I agree to keep an open mind.”

__

__

_I was tryin’ to discourage you before too._ Damn him for being right.  _So this is like before._

__

__

A knock rang out overhead before she could answer, and Rose hurried up the steps to the door. “Who is it?”

__

__

“Your mother, now open this damn door Rose Marion Tyler!” Jackie hollered from the otherside.

__

__

_Marion?_ The Doctor snickered in her ear, and she waved him away before turning the knob.

__

__

“Hi Mum.” Rose opened the door to find Jackie standing there. She tried to walk in, but was pushed immediately back out. “Shit, the wards.” Ignoring the look of fury on her mum’s face, Rose stepped aside. “Come on in Mum.” She watched as Jackie hesitantly stepped over the threshold. “Sorry bout that. Should have told Jack to give you permission to enter.”

__

__

“You bought this house?!” Jackie looked fit to flip as Rose winced at her shout and closed the door. “Rose do you have any idea what you’ve gotten yourself into?!”

__

__

“I do as of two nights ago, but no thanks to you!” Rose didn’t mean to shout, but Jackie’s wide eyed stare of disbelief as she looked around said it all. She had known about the Order and mages and the lie about this house, and she had kept it from Rose. “Were you ever gonna tell me, Mum?”

__

__

“Rose, baby, you don’t understand. We just wanted to protect you!” Jackie threw her arms out to her side. “And we did!”

__

__

“Protect me from what, Mum?” Rose walked past her into the living room. “Protect me from being able to defend myself?” She stared at her mother, channeling the powers into her hands and held them up to show the pink glow. “I had a right to know what I was, and you kept it from me!”

__

__

“Rose, sweetheart, you need to understand what it was like.” Jackie pulled at her hair, her eyes glued to Rose’s hand. “They were going to start sending children away, and your father.” Tears were welling in her mum’s eyes. Rose lowered her hands, letting the energy fade away, to pull her mum into a hug. “He knew something was wrong. He just had to prove it, and he wouldn’t tell me what.” She felt the hot tears hit her shoulder through her shirt. “He was killed, and your grandparents and I agreed to act as if you were like me, powerless, because they would ignore you.”

__

__

Rose felt stunned as she rubbed her mum’s back. Her father had been killed, yeah. He was hit by a car. How many times had she been told that. “Mum, sit down here.” She guided her to the sofa. “Why do you mean killed? You said Daddy died being hit by a car.”  _  
_

__

__

“He was Rose, but, the driver didn’t remember how he got on that road.” Jackie pulled away, wiping her face. “His last memory was dropping his daughter off at daycare, on the other side of the city fifteen minutes before.”

__

Dread flooded through Rose at how pale Jackie was, how terrified she looked. “Mum, how do you know the Harknesses?”

“When your grandpa died, you were just about to turn four.” Jackie gave a tearful intake of breath. “Order members came from all over, ‘m sure you know why he was so well known don’t you.” Rose nodded, her thoughts drifting up to the album in her closet. “They came over to help your grandma sort through your grandfather’s things, and they saw you use magic.”

“Mum, I’ve never used magic before this week.” Rose was confused. She’d remember something like that, wouldn’t she? She could remember her grandpa doing it.

“I begged them not to tell, not to take away the only piece of Pete I had left.” Jackie shook her head, wiping her cheeks again. Rose pulled her mum in for another hug, not wanting her to be upset. “But the truth is, I was afraid. Your dad swore me to secrecy about his suspicions. Couldn’t even tell my own mum.”

“And they didn’t tell, did they?” It was obvious they hadn’t, because Rose had lived oblivious to this world that now surrounded her.

“No, they had two boys who had just been sent off to schools, and they understood.” Jackie squeezed Rose tightly. “And your grandma never used magic in front of you again. We knew if your powers were kept secret, there was a chance your children would be born like me.”

“So dad was a mage too?” She didn’t want to believe it, but with everything else going on it made too much sense. Her stomach clenched tightly, dread filling her gut.

“Not a very good one.” Jackie gave a shaky chuckle. “He was a fluke, from a family who hadn’t produced a mage in six generations. He didn’t even know until he was about fifteen.” The watery smile her mum was wearing made tears prick Rose’s eyes. “But the Order, they took him in, made him sort of an errand boy. ‘S how we met.” Jackie pulled fully away, looking down at her hands.

“Mum you told me dad was a horrible salesman.” Rose brushed her mum’s hair back from her face. “And that’s why I grew up on the Estates.” She could see that this was hard for her mum to admit, that years of keeping this secret had worn on her emotionally.

“He was, didn’t have the schooling other mages did. Always taking gambles, and when somethin’ started out promising.” Jackie sighed and shook her head. “Somethin’ bad always followed.”

“Believe me, I know that.” Rose sighed, taking her mum’s hand. “‘M already paying for winning that damn lottery.” Jackie’s eyes flashed up to her. She had to think of a cover up, quick. “Jimmy found me, beat me pretty bad. Jack was the contractor for the house. He saved me, healed me right up.” Okay, technically not a total lie. “Made sure Jimmy wouldn’t be comin’ back around too.” Which was still an uncertain thing, but Rose didn’t see the need to tell her mum that.

“Now you know, Rose. You have to get out!” Jackie was trying to stand, to pull at Rose’s hand. “What if the people who had your father killed...”

“Mum, Jack’s the leader of the Order. He isn’t going to let anyone hurt me.” That she knew with confidence. Time to play the part she had agreed to. If anyone came to talk to her mum, she’d have to be oblivious. “We’re kinda seeing each other.”

“Like, Rose don’t tell me you’re datin’ him?” Jackie groaned, leaning back into the sofa. “‘S that why he answered your phone?”

“Yeah, and he’s helpin’ me learn about my magic.” It was easy for her to blush under her mum’s stare of shock. “He’s a good guy, Mum.”

“I’m not going to be able to talk you out of staying am I?” Rose could see that it terrified her mother, but as long as she stayed in the dark about everything except her dating Jack, she’d be safe.

“No, I’m tired of runnin’ and hiding from things.” Rose squeezed her hands again. “I have a shot to really be something now.” An idea popped to her mind, one to distract Jackie from it all. “And it means I get to tell you the surprise I had for you!” Just as she hoped, her mum perked up. “‘M going to buy you a house.”

“Rose! How much money did you win?” Jackie’s voice was finally going back go normal. It made Rose relax just a bit more.

“Enough to buy you a house, and a car if you want!” She quickly added, glad she had gotten her mother calmed down. “Just not too expensive. I wanna make the money last.” Rose knew she would have plenty left over, but she was still nervous about spending it. She hadn’t realized what a relief it was to know it was there.

“Oh Rose!” Jackie hugged her tightly. “I love you sweetheart.” The next words made Rose groan inside. “‘Nd I expect to meet this Jack soon. I’ll tell you if he’s good enough.”

“‘Ll bring him round for tea.” Rose sighed, and over her mum’s shoulder she saw the Doctor watching with those sad eyes again. She tried to smile at him, but he fizzled from view. When she freed him, this was going to be trouble. Rose knew her mum enough to know she would flip when she realized her daughter was falling in love with her parents’ best friend.


	20. Chapter 20

It was an odd feeling. Rose felt like she was trapped in a television show where someone was leading a double life. At home, an easy routine had formed. Every day she woke up, made breakfast, and spent most of the day with the Doctor studiously tutoring her from his library. He was a strict teacher, pushing her harder and harder, especially when she felt like she wasn’t getting it. When they weren’t going over Latin conjugations or memorizing spells, there was this fragile tension between them.   
  
It was created by heated looks and long talks as she snuggled into her pillows and just listened to his voice. All of those things gave Rose hope that he did want her to save him, and to be his once she did. Other times, he seemed as if she was just another friend, no teasing smiles or invisible whispers into her ear. Those days he mentioned Jack a lot, bringing up things he thought were important for a man to have: a great job, responsibilities, good relationship with his family, and most importantly, not trapped in a cage of nonexistence. It was driving Rose half spare, not knowing which Doctor he was going to be when she woke up.   
  
Outside of the house though, whether running errands to the shops or just needing time to walk and think through the intricacies of the spell, which honestly she didn’t understand half of, Rose had to be a girlfriend, Jack’s girlfriend. She knew it was seriously cutting in on his usual lifestyle, since he couldn’t unleash his charm on willing and ready partners, but he didn’t complain. He played his part well. They went out to dinner twice a week, sometimes spent the nights at each other’s houses, although in separate rooms. In the past three weeks, she had gone from ‘the new girl in the Order’ to ‘the first woman to tie Lord Harkness down’. It had earned her some level of respect she didn’t quite understand.   
  
It did hurt her to lie to her mum and few friends, but Jack did his best to make sure she was never uncomfortable. It hurt even more when she would come home from being out, and the Doctor would be more withdrawn in regards to his verbal affections. She hated that, but she understood why.   
  
What surprised her, though, was how much Jack was helping her in ways she didn’t even need. It had been awkward, at first, to be with someone who had no qualms at being affectionate in public. It wasn’t a possessive or territorial type of behavior. It was clasped pinkies in line for coffee, jackets draped over her shoulders with a kiss to her hair, and long caressing gazes when she drug him into a shop and asked his opinion on a sundress or pair of pants.   
  
She hadn’t ever been complimented so much, but Jack showered her with compliments as if it was as natural as breathing. He was free with his touches, sometimes catching her off guard, but the instinct to flinch away or tense up hadn’t bothered her in almost a week. Jack was, she realized, showing her how she should have been treated by a man before. She adored him for it, loved spending time with him, but she didn’t feel that same spark inside of her. It had her in a place where she felt content, but not truly happy.   
  
“Rose.” Warm fingers touched her bare arms, and a clearing throat stirred her from her thoughts. “You going to drink that or try to osmosis it through your eyes?” She looked up from her cup, blinking as she saw Jack grinning at her and a couple of people giggling.   
  
“Sorry, just thinkin’.” She blushed, automatically snuggling closer into Jack’s side as she always did in public. This time they were at a party, Saxon’s eighty-seventh birthday to be exact. She hadn’t wanted to come, but it would have been suspicious not to. The Doctor had been livid, and Rose hadn’t been able to eat before she got ready. “‘M not really in the mood for a drink, to be honest.”   
  
“Put it down then, silly.” Jack plucked it lightly from her hands. Rose let him, adjusting her position on the wooden swing in the growing twilight. After gifts, Jack had brought a book on astronomy by one of Harold’s favorite scientists, people had mingled out in the back garden to relax and socialize. It didn’t escaped her notice that every single person present was a mage. “Just a few more minutes and we can leave.” His whisper was disguised as a kiss placed below her earlobe. They had been trying to get into Harold’s library, because Jack wanted to get a hold of some books he said would help with the spell. They hadn’t been able to even get close though.  
  
“Young love.” Harold chuckled as he separated himself from a group and flashed them a conspiratorial grin. “It’s always so refreshing to see. I remember when I was young, and my Lucy and I were as infatuated as you two look.” Rose tried to return his grin, but distaste heated her cheeks. “Such public display weren’t appropriate back then though.”   
  
“Sorry.” Rose honestly didn’t care if it offended him. That just made her want to pull Jack’s arm tighter around her and snog him senseless. “Sometimes forget where ‘m at when he smiles at me.”   
  
“Please don’t apologize.” Saxon laughed, waving his hand. “I’m pleased that you took my advice at the wedding, my dear Rose. I told you not to worry.”   
  
“You’re a wise man.” She flashed Jack her most gushing look, earning her a peck of lips to the nose. “And a trusted friend. I had to take your advice, and you were right.”   
  
“So that’s what you two were whispering about that night.” Jack chuckled, holding out his hand to Saxon, who took it and shook it. “I guess I have you to thank then. I thought I was losing my charm.”   
  
“No need to thank me.” Harold laughed, and Rose had to admit he was a good actor. “All the other couples are sneaking out now that the sun’s going down. No need for you two to waste time on an old man.”   
  
“Are you kicking us out, Lord Saxon?” Rose gave her best feigned giggle. If he wanted them to leave, she suspected that it’d be a good reason to stay. She did note that the lower the sun got, the more people had begun leaving.   
  
“Of course not.” Harold’s eyes sparkled at them, and she tried her best not to just reach out and slap him. “You two are always more than welcome to stay.”  
  
“She just wants to avoid her Latin lessons.” Jack tickled the back of her arms, making her reflexively giggle. “Quod non est veritum?”   
  
“Captus es me.” Rose feigned sighing. “I wish the books we have weren’t so dry.” She hoped that Saxon would take the bait.   
  
“Well, my library is always open to the Order. Jack why don’t you run get your car, and I’ll take Rose here to get some new reading material.” He held out his hand, and Rose took it though she hated to. She stood reluctantly, as if not wanting to leave Jack’s side.   
  
“I’ll be back in two.” Jack stood and kissed her cheek. “No trying to steal my girl, Harold.” He gave Saxon a mocking stern look before walking away.  
  
“Maybe in another time.” Harold chuckled, looping her arm through his. “Come now, let’s see what catches your eye.” Rose went with him back inside, again stunned by the wonder of his library. How could someone so evil have such a wonderful collection.   
  
“I would kill to be able to read all of these.” Rose sighed, pulling away from him to walk along the shelves. She tried to recall the title of the book Jack needed. She thought she found it. “What’s this?” She asked, pulling it off the shelf.  
  
“That, well that is a book on modifying spells.” He took it from her hands gently. “Something only the most advanced of mages should even consider doing.” He opened it up, showing line after line of runes she recognized from the attic and the Doctor’s personal spell book. “While I hear you are progressing quite well, I don’t think you’ve moved on to runic work have you?”   
  
“Not yet. Jack says maybe when ‘m fluent in Latin.” Rose sighed touching the pages. “The writing is so beautiful though, sort of mysterious looking.” She wasn’t sure how she was going to talk him into giving it to her though.   
  
“The look of a curious mind has always been my weakness.” Harold closed the book. “Here, but promise me you won’t try any modifications.”  
  
“I promise!” Rose clutched the book to her chest, giving her best excited school girl face. “I won’t even tell him you gave it to me.”  
  
“Our little secret then.” Harold patted her cheek, making bile rise in her throat. “You’ll need the book on translation too, and we can hide them under these intermediate potion manuals and charm books.” His fingers began plucking them from the shelves as he spoke, handing them to her so she could tuck them in her bag. She still hadn’t reverted back to purses yet. “Not a word to your boyfriend?” Rose mimed zipping her lips after she zipped her back. “Good girl.”   
  
Jack’s voice carried through the door, as he obviously chatting up some people he knew. Rose didn’t want to dart right out and risk making him suspicious, so she shoved her hatred for him aside and surprised him with a hug. “Thank you, for being so nice to me. I don’ really remember my grandpa, so is it okay if I consider you mine.”   
  
“I’d like that very much.” Harold patted her back, pulling away after a moment to kiss her forehead. “You should come around more. Not that Jack isn’t a talented mage, but I’ve been around a bit longer. I can teach you things he won’t learn for years.”   
  
“Oh, ‘d love that.” Rose grinned to hide the retort her mind automatically drew up. “But why me. There’re plenty of others you could teach.”   
  
“I’ve taught loads, but I have an eye for people with more open minds.” Rose saw it then, the ghost of a shadow that darkened his eyes. “You have the potential to be more than just an everyday mage, and I can help you learn how to unlock that potential.” The darkness was gone before she could blink, and he began shuffling her towards the door. “Now, let’s not keep Lord Harkness waiting. I’m sure you two have a very full evening planned.”   
  
Rose opened the bag as soon as she and Jack were a safe distance away. “Got it.” She beamed. “Little simpering, bit of gushing, and some well placed flattery, works every time.”   
  
“You, Rose Tyler, are more devious than you look.” Jack reached over to squeeze her knee. “He didn’t ask for anything in return?”   
  
“Yeah, for me to study with him, so he can help me ‘unlock my full potential’.” Rose snorted as she air quoted the words. “Gave me the willies being alone with him though.”   
  
“Well hopefully you won’t have to.” Jack flashed her a triumphant smile. “I managed to figure out a few people who are definitely not under his thumb. Granted, they don’t have much clout in the upper circles, but the important part is clearing the Doctor’s name and getting Saxon punished.”   
  
“You make it sound so simple.” Rose sighed. That was Jack’s primary goal. Her’s was getting the Doctor out of his personal hell.   
  
“When we do, we’ll have hundreds of people who can help try to free him.” Jack’s hand found hers and he laced their fingers together. “How are things going with him anyways? He still being evasive about it.”  
  
“Always.” Rose squeezed his hand. Even if there wasn’t real romantic feelings there, she enjoyed how it had come to mean a safe haven. “Today was definitely a ‘stop wasting time on me and stay with Jack’ day.” She bit her lip, feeling her cheeks flush as she realized what she had let slip. She hadn’t told Jack yet that the Doctor had asked her to keep an open mind to a real relationship.   
  
“So he played that card on you too?” Jack chuckled and rolled his eyes. “He made me promise to try to get you to fall for me and not him.” Rose groaned at that. Of course he had. The Doctor just couldn’t accept the fact that he could be freed. “I have faith that we’ll figure something out.” He paused as he released her hand to make a turn. “But what if when we free him, he goes the other way, to the beyond.”   
  
Rose hadn’t even considered that. Was it a possibility? It could be, if he was trapped between here and the Beyond, what if the wrong Rift opened. “I don’t know.” She clutched at the bag between her legs, as trepidation filled her. She looked over at Jack, finding him glancing through the corner of his eyes at her. “I couldn’t ever keep you happy you know.”  
  
“I was just about to say the same thing to you, Rosie.” Jack chuckled low and reached out with a hand to playfully tug her hair. “Content maybe, safe definitely, satisfied, honey you betcha, but I’d always know I was your second choice.”   
  
“We’d have to have an open marriage.” Rose wanted to get rid of the seriousness settling in the car. “Otherwise you’d get bored.” She stuck out her tongue to let him know she was teasing.   
  
“Are you giving me a hall pass before the term even starts?” Jack laughed his contagious full belly laugh. “You are the perfect woman.” He pulled into the driveway of her yard.   
  
“I do try.” Rose didn’t wait for him to come around and slid from her seat with a grin. Rose let him drape his arm over her shoulder as she dug her keys out. She unlocked the door and was about to turn to tell him goodnight, when she found herself pressed against the wood with his lips frantic on hers.   
  
She was about to shove him away, when he moved to her neck and hissed. “We’re being watched.” Rose masked her gasp of surprise as a loud groan and tilted her head to give him better access. Jack reached around her, teeth nipping at her neck, and turned the knob. They stumbled back, and she dropped her bag, about to pull away as he kicked the door shut.   
  
_Someone’s in the backyard_. The Doctor’s whisper was followed up with a gasp of surprise.   
  
“Front yard too.” Rose rolled her eyes as soon as she opened them. “How many?” She didn’t mean to yelp as she asked that, but Jack’s lips had just moved to the other side of her neck and had picked her up by her waist. She wrapped her legs around his waist to keep from falling.  
  
 _One, he has a camera I think_. The Doctor materialized on the roof, looking down at them with barely concealed disgust.   
  
“Well fuck.” Jack pulled away, looking straight into her eyes. “How long have they been there?” Rose clung to him, her heart pounding from nerves as he carried her into the living room.   
  
_Bout fifteen minutes._ The Doctor had gone invisible again but sounded like he was following them. _Must you do that?_   
  
Rose couldn’t respond, because Jack had just pushed her shirt up in the back and kissed her again. Suddenly she had an idea. “Put me down Jack.” She whispered into his ear, disguising it as a playful nip. “Doctor, I know this sucks, ‘nd ‘m sorry.” She swallowed, pulling away to dash down the hall with a laugh to the kitchen. She hoped Jack got the idea, and he must have because when she opened the fridge, he was skidding into the kitchen now shirtless.   
  
“Come back here!” Jack laughed, snagging her by the waist. She could see that while he obviously enjoyed kissing her, there wasn’t any real passion in his eyes.   
  
“‘M thirsty!” Rose pulled her half empty bottle of wine out, holding it up and waving it like a treat. Jack’s eyes lit up as he seemed to catch on, and the Doctor made an exasperated noise. She turned, pulling two wine glasses down, and Jack’s arms came around her from behind and he placed a hot open mouth kiss to her neck.   
  
She giggled, but that giggle turned to a gasp as his hands came up to cup her breasts through her dress. “Push me away and close the curtains.” His voice was slightly lower as he spoke this time. Rose had already been planning on that, so she pushed his hands away, turning her head to catch his lips again as she reached up and pulled the curtains closed.   
  
“Living room.” Rose ducked under his arm, snagging the wine bottle and dashing away again. When she reached the living room, she sat the glasses an bottle down moving so the couch was between her and Jack. He smirked at her, stalking around and snagging her by the waist before she could bolt. “Pretend you’re gonna take off my dress.” She murmured against his lips, her heart pounding. On command, Jack’s hands went lower, pulling the material. She shoved him away playfully, pointing behind her at the window.   
  
“Well close it then.” Jack moved back to sit on the couch and pull the cork out of the wine with his teeth. While he poured their glasses, Rose backed up until she felt the curtains in her hand. She pulled them shut. “They’ll still be watching.” He leaned back, legs slightly spread. Rose felt her cheeks flush as she realized Jack wasn’t as unaffected as she was. “Sorry.” He rested an arm over his lap.  
  
“Doctor, ‘m still sorry.” Rose felt nerves building inside of her. She wished fervently that they hadn’t been followed, because even though this was all feigned, she knew he had to hate watching. She knew the light from the lamps cast her shadow against the curtains, and her fingers trembled as they reached down to grab the hem of her dress. “Remember our talk about things that make you uncomfortable, well close your eyes.” Holding her breath, she pulled her dress over her head, thanked whatever deity existed that she had worn one of her pretty blue lace bra and panties set, and tossed it aside.  
  
“Doctor, you are one lucky man.” Rose couldn’t help the flush that coursed through her body as Jack’s statement was followed by a whispered intelligible curse. “What now?”   
  
“Find a way to slip upstairs.” Rose offered, opening her eyes to find Jack had courteously closed his eyes.   
  
“I have an idea.” Jack beckoned her with a hand. Rose went to him, swallowing as he pulled her onto his lap. “Pretend to be checking my pockets.” She straddled his lap, doing as she was told as she searched for any hint of the Doctor in the room. He was still invisible. She hoped this wouldn’t drive a wedge between them. Saying she was acting as Jack’s girlfriend and actually doing it in front of him was two different things. “Now slide off and point upstairs.”  
  
Rose did her best to slide off without putting pressure anywhere that would make this more awkward. She brushed her hair back with a hand. “Okay boys, upstairs.” She pointed up, then, staying in character, took off at a run towards the stairs. Once she reached the landing, she turned on the light in the bedroom.   
  
“Grabbed the bag.” Jack passed it to her, his cheeks a bit flushed. “Now I’m gonna go take a cold shower. You two go look over what Rose sweet talked out of Harold.” With a wry smile, he made his way into the bathroom.   
  
“Doctor.” Rose chanced a whisper when the door closed behind Jack. “Where are you?”  
  
 _Put some clothes on please_. His voice came from the bedroom, and Rose wandered in to find him seated on the floor beside the window. His eyes were closed, and he did not look happy.   
  
Rose grabbed a long shirt and some yoga pants, pulling them on. “Doctor, you have to know that meant nothing. I was just acting.” She closed her dresser drawers and those blue eyes met hers.   
  
_I know, but..._ He heaved a sigh and pointed at her bag. _Show me what you have_.   
  
“You won’t look if I did.” Rose hoped the teasing quip would make him smile, and she was right. “That just makes you sexier, you know.”   
  
_He left a mark_. The Doctor rolled his eyes as she sat next to him and pulled the books out. I don’t like the way it looks on your skin.   
  
Rose touched her neck as she opened the book of runes. With a soft smile, she leaned in close to where he was untouchable and whispered. “I’d much rather have marks from you, Doctor.” That earned her a slowly spreading smile as his posture relaxed. “There’s no competition Doctor, and Jack knows it.”   
  
_Let me focus, you distracting woman._ The Doctor’s whisper was more gravely than usual. _Besides, I never leave marks visible to the public._ Rose whimpered as heat finally rushed between her thighs. She knew exactly what her dreams would be about tonight.   
  
  



	21. Chapter 21

“No, the liquid should be black.” The Doctor sighed as Jack and Rose were brewing the grounding potion again for the third time that week. He had to give the duo credit. They had broken down his spell and figured out the intricacies of it in two weeks since Rose had sweet talked Harold into giving her the book.    
  
Three times they had sworn they had found something he had overlooked, and they had tried to cast it. The Doctor wondered what the local butcher had thought when they had asked for three gallons of lamb’s blood. Rose had stuck her tongue out at him when he did ask. Each time they tried though, it had failed.    
  
“It is black.” Jack narrowed his eyes at the potion he had spread on his arms. “Wait, no, it’s navy.” He groaned and tossed the bottle away into the rubbish bin. “And we’re out of dragonsbane.”    
  
“I’m guessing that’s not easy to come by?” Rose looked exhausted as she tossed the chalk to the side. She was far more artistic than Jack, so she had been drawing ruins all over the attic while he worked on the potion.    
  
“Only place to get it these days in Mexico, China, or Germany. Dragons are pretty much extinct everywhere else.” He ruffled his hair and picked up a rag to wash himself off. “I can pop over to Germany. I know this apothecary, and the owner’s daughter, Anne, nd I always come to an agreement on a discount.” His eyes sparkled mischievously at Rose and the Doctor resisted the urge to slap him. “Permission to use my hall pass?”    
  
“You know you don’t have to ask.” Rose threw a crumbled page she had been writing on at him. “When can you leave?”    
  
“Can catch a plane this afternoon and be back by noon tomorrow.” Jack chuckled. “You’ll be good here?”    
  
“Won’t leave the house.” Rose crossed her heart, and the Doctor relaxed a bit. He still didn’t believe Saxon was fooled, even though they hadn’t been spied on anymore. He just knew Saxon wouldn’t stop watching Rose until she moved out of the house. “Hang on, aren’t we supposed to do the revelation spell for the group tomorrow night?”    
  
“Yeah, but trust me, I’ll catch the first flight back.” Jack tossed his cloth aside. “I better leave now.” Rose went up to hug him, but the Doctor didn’t feel jealousy anymore. Rose and Jack had set him down after the spy incident to tell him that they really were just friends. His Rose was not attracted to his nephew that way, and that while Jack did find Rose very attractive his feelings were strictly that of any healthy young man. While he did get a bit irritated with their open banter and teasing flirting, the jealousy was gone. He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.    
  
“What’s a hall pass?” The Doctor followed Rose down to the kitchen where she had begun fixing her lunch. Now that she wasn’t so damn jumpy all the time, her appetite had returned, and he was pleased.    
  
“It’s a joke, basically when couples give each other a free night to taste something different.” Rose gave the Doctor a suggestive look, and he realized what she meant. “Not that Jack and I are actually in a relationship.”   
  
“Have you ever had a hall pass?” The Doctor knew he shouldn’t have asked, but lately, being exposed to their open talk, his tongue had loosened when it came to things like that.   
  
“Hahaha, no Doctor.” Rose shook her head as she popped her left over pizza in the microwave. “‘M a one man woman. I’d never ask, and frankly if a man did ask me I’d dump him.”    
  
The Doctor mulled over her words. He had gathered, from snippets of conversations, that Jimmy hadn’t been her first. It didn’t bother him that she wasn’t a virgin, but he couldn’t help be curious as to how many partners she had had. “I didn’t mean to offend you, jus’ slipped out.”    
  
“Doctor, trust me, asking about it won’t offend me.” Rose pulled out her pizza, and her beautiful lips puckered as she blew on it. “Don’ want there to be any secrets between us.” Why did her eyes always have to brighten up when she looked at him? Oh he wanted her, not that he actually told her he did. He was so far off the deep end for this fiery, determined woman that he had given up trying to deny it to himself. He kept discouraging her, but she was just as stubborn as he was. “Mmmmm.” The moan she gave as she chewed the bite she took about made him dissipate. How could someone eating sound so tempting. “I can’t wait til you can taste this. ‘S so good.”    
  
“Maybe I will get to.” Saying it was never going to happen would just put her in a bad mood, and the Doctor preferred her to be excited and content just like she was. “If it makes you moan like that, it must be delicious.” Damn his stupid mouth.    
  
“Well that was a bit saucy.” The smirk on her face told him she wasn’t talking about the red smear on the corner of her lip. “What’s got you in such a good mood?”   
  
“‘M always in a good mood when you’re happy.” The Doctor wanted to swipe that smear right off, with his tongue. Not that he’d tell her that. “And you’re unusually chipper today.” She was and had been for two days.    
  
“Well, I really think we have it this time.” Rose took a sip of soda before beaming at him and rocking up on her toes. “I can feel it, here.” She pointed at her heart. “Just watch me prove you wrong Doctor!”    
  
“I hope you do.” Rose’s unwavering faith honestly had him hoping too. Sometimes, like at that moment, he didn’t let his realistic outlook stop him. He’d do that later. It was more important to him that Rose be happy. “First thing ‘m gonna do is shove you against the nearest wall and snog you until you say I was right.” She finished off her pizza, setting her plate down. The promise in her eyes was too tempting to pass up.    
  
“Like this?” He walked towards her until her back hit the refrigerator and placed his hands on either side of her head. He never initiated such intimacy, not since that brief moment in the kitchen before she saw the truth. The shocked heat in her eyes was worth it, and he almost felt his heart beat at it. He knew he imagined the sensation, but he was feeling a bit reckless for a change. The Doctor knew he’d suffer for it later, but damn it all it was his turn to flirt with her.    
  
“Yeah...” Rose’s voice made that breathless sound he sometimes heard coming from behind the closed bathroom or bedroom door. He never peeked, though she had given him permission. The Doctor may have wanted her, but he’d never watch her because it was too much, too private. He still had some morals. “Doctor.”    
  
“Rose.” He knew he wouldn’t feel it, but Rose would shiver and flush if he did what he was thinking. The Doctor knew he shouldn’t, but he lowered his lips to hers. There was no sensation, nothing but empty air for him. Rose’s eyes fluttered shut, her body giving shudder as she sighed. Pulling away he offered her a shy smile.    
  
“Saucy and bold.” Those honey colored irises shined at him as her lashes lifted, and that pink color he loved so much lit up her cheeks. “Think your nephew’s rubbin’ off on you.”    
  
“Or maybe I’m just tired of hiding how I feel.” Okay, his mouth was really out of control today, but judging by the wide eyed look he got, Rose didn’t mind a bit. Still, he swallowed and backed away.    
  
“And how do you feel, Doctor?” Rose’s smile had shifted from sultry to that timid one she got anytime this conversation came up. She needed a lot of reassurance, his Rose. So did the Doctor, but she gave it to him every day when the first and last words on her lips were his name.    
  
“You know how I feel.” The Doctor shook his head at her. He couldn’t say the words, not yet. If he did she’d just waste that much more effort. “I don’t wanna say it like this, when I can’t prove it.”    
  
Rose had never pressed him before, and she didn’t now. She just smiled his favorite smile, turned a darker shade of red, and pushed away from the fridge. The moment was broken, but he knew it wasn’t lost. “God, when’s the last time I swept?”    
  
“Last week.” The Doctor offered, following her as she fetched the broom from the pantry and got to work. Rose wasn’t one to be idle, which was good because neither was he. If she wasn’t studying, curled up reading, laying in bed with him, or out running errands, she was doing things in the house. For the most part, it looked exactly as he had lived in it before, but over the last nearly two months, Rose’s personal tastes had mixed with his.    
  
She had gotten rid of his old bed, and he hadn’t stopped her. There were too many bad memories associated with it. She had also switched out sofa in the attic but had told him not to ask about that, so he didn’t. The hall way now had a line of hooks for rain coats and hats, and the table beside it had fresh flowers twice a week. The curtains had been updated, to what she had assured him was light blocking panels. The two guest bedrooms had been spruced up with softer colors on the walls, and she had repainted the dressers and bedframes in there as well.  Pictures of her and her mum and friends were up on the mantle above the fire place now, including a lovely one of her from Gwen’s wedding. Jack had told her he was looking into the costs of getting central air conditioning, whatever that was. She had taken their house and turned it into a home, and she cared for it like it was.    
  
“Doctor, did Jack say the full moon was tomorrow night or Thursday night?” Rose had paused as she was sweeping some nonexistent dust out the back door.    
  
“Tomorrow, I think, why?” The Doctor smiled as she resumed her needless cleaning.    
  
“Wanna make sure I reset the wards.” Rose grinned at him, as she made her way to the study room, that had once been where the Order planned their strategies. “I never did ask, where’d all these trophies come from? Were you a hunter?”    
  
The Doctor looked around at the taxidermy animals all around. He shook his head, offering her a soft smile as he paused by the bear in the corner. “No, my father was, and m’brothers. Fearless men, talented mages, this fellow took my father’s left hand.” He could almost see his father, the proud square jaw and charismatic blue eyes. He had inherited those blue eyes, but not his hunger for grappling bare handed with wild animals. That had been Peter. “I went out a few times with him.” The Doctor gestured to his only contribution to the collection, a mounted fish. “That’s mine.”    
  
“Of course it is.” Rose flashed that tongue touched smile as she continued sweeping. This room was a bit more dusty, than others as they rarely came in except to get a book. “I wish ‘d gotten to know my dad.” His stomach tightened at the sound of her soft murmur. “Least I know he died a hero now.”    
  
“Your mum still isn’t too happy with your choice is she?” The older Tyler woman hardly came over, and he knew it was because his presence made her uncomfortable. Rose went to see her once a week. His beautiful girl chuckled and shook her head. “Ah, she’ll come around.”    
  
“I hate lying to her.” Rose knelt down to sweep the sparse dirt into the dustpan. “Gonna be a nasty shock when I tell her ‘bout you.”    
  
He had already heard about the two times Jack went over for tea, and the Doctor knew his welcome would probably be far more nerve wracking than the maternal interrogation Jackie put him through. Except he’d never get that welcome, but the giggles coming from Rose kept him from saying that. “What’s so funny?”   
  
“You look like I just asked you to walk into a pack of wolves with your hands tied.” Rose straightened up to carry the dustpan back to the kitchen to dump it out. “You can spend months at a time tracking Malum across Europe in the middle of one of the worst wars in world history, but the idea of tea with my mum scares you.”    
  
“Yes.” The Doctor wasn’t ashamed to admit it. The older Tyler woman was formidable, and Jack said she packed quite the slap. “Yes it does.”    
  
“Men.” Rose snorted, moving now to the hall. “‘M gonna sweep the hall and porch now. If you’re gonna hang around, might wanna go ghost.” The Doctor shivered as he let his invisibility take over, just as Rose opened the door. It must have been a pleasant day, because she breathed in a deep breath and her smile was breathtaking. “I was thinkin’ bout putting some flower bushes around the porch.” She turned away from him, stepping outside onto the smooth stones.   
  
“I think that’s a wonderful idea.” The sound of Saxon’s voice sent his rage into overdrive, and made Rose squeak in surprise.    
  
“Harold! You startled me.” Rose placed a hand over her heart, and the Doctor knew her well enough to hear the force behind her giggle. “I didn’t even hear you pull up. Harold hadn’t come up the steps yet, so the Doctor couldn’t see him. “Hello Colette.”   
  
“I was just out for a doctor’s appointment and thought I’d stop by and check on you.” Harold came up the steps now, holding a bouquet of flowers. “Some flowers for my favorite flowers.” He held out the bouquet, and Rose took them. “Everything all right? You look a bit flushed?”    
  
“Just been cleaning this morning.” Rose held wiggled the broom a bit. “Gets a bit hot with only the fans ya know.”   
  
“Well why don’t you take a quick break.” Harold placed a hand on her back. “And put those in some water so they don’t wilt.” His eyes, however, were trained on the house. “May we come in for a few minutes.”   
  
“Um, well I just swept.” Rose’s voice sounded far too hesitant. As much as he hated it, she needed to get into character and fast.    
  
“That was my gentlemanly way as of asking if I could bother you for use of the bathroom.” Harold’s face held just the right amount of embarrassment, and the Doctor bit back a growl. The man should have been an actor. “‘M not as young as I like to pretend I am.”    
  
Rose finally blushed, and the Doctor relaxed a bit as she slipped into her own superb acting skills. “Of course. Jus’, wipe your feet please.” A woman the Doctor didn’t recognize came up the stairs. It must have been Colette. “Come in, both of you.”    
  
“I’ll wait here.” Colette smiled. “I can finish sweeping up out here.”    
  
The Doctor followed behind Rose and Harold. He wasn’t about to let that man out of his sight. “I like the changes you’ve made to the house. It’s very welcoming.”    
  
“Thanks. Jack thinks ‘ve made it too girly.” Rose, clever girl that she was, quickly countered. Maybe she really could fool his oldest enemy. “Loo’s by the stairs, but ‘m sure you knew that.” She was almost to the kitchen now, but the hesitancy in her eyes told him she wanted to watch Harold.    
  
He prowled along as Harold made his way to the bathroom, and stood outside the door. The sound of water filling up a container came from the kitchen, followed by the sound of scissors. When Harold emerged, he followed him back to where Rose was putting the vase of flowers on the coffee table in the living room. “I was hoping we could have a chat, but it seems like you’re a bit distracted today.”    
  
“I get sort of single minded when I clean.” Rose tucked her hair back with a contrite look. “Sorry.”    
  
“Rose, my dear, has Jack been acting odd lately?” Harold’s voice sounded concerned, but the Doctor knew him well enough to see that sharp look in his eyes.   
  
“No, not that ‘ve noticed.” Rose shook her head, and she chewed her lip like she always did when she was feeling a bit uncertain. “Why?”   
  
“Well, I heard he asked Penelope, Grayson, and Miranda to come visit.” That surprised the Doctor as much as it obviously did Rose. Then again, Jack hadn’t said who was coming to the event tomorrow night either. That could be it. “They’re supposed to be arriving tomorrow. He didn’t tell you?”   
  
“No, no he didn’t.” Rose looked too nervous, too fidgety. Harold was going to notice. Then her eyes went wide a bit, and that hopeful look she got when she thought she had figured out a loophole lit up her face. “He was whisperin’ with my mum last week when I was in the other room. Harold...” she covered her mouth and shook her head. “You don’t think, no, Harold could he have asked them to come so he could propose to me?”    
  
“Well that is something I didn’t even think of.” Harold laughed, his posture relaxing just a tad. “He may have been roguish before, but from what I’ve heard and seen he is very devoted to you. If he does, what will you say?”   
  
“Yes.” Rose’s hand lowered, and she was smiling that smile the Doctor loved so much. “‘D say yes. If he does, Harold, would you...” her voice trailed off as she looked down at her feet.   
  
“What my dear girl?” The Doctor wanted to slap the smirk right off the bastards face when he took Rose’s hand. “Would I what?”    
  
“Give me away?” Her eyes raised, full of nerves he knew was from Harold touching her. “Cause I don’t have anyone else, ‘nd you’ve done so much for me.”    
  
“I’d be honored.” Harold laughed. “But he has to ask you first right. Now that we’re onto his game, you have to make sure you act surprised when he does ask.”    
  
“I will.” Rose grinned. “Think it’s too soon to look up wedding venues online?” She shifted her gaze to her laptop sitting on the couch.    
  
“Not a bit, pick anywhere in the city you want. I’ll cover all expenses.” Harold patted her cheek. “I’ve kept Colette waiting long enough. You get back to your day.” He followed Saxon and Rose as they walked to the door. Colette had rested the broom against the wall but was gone, and Rose picked it up as she waved at where the car must be parked.    
  
The Doctor waited until she shut and locked the door before materializing. “I don’t trust him.”   
  
“Me either.” Rose gave a full body shudder. “Jack better make it back in time.”    
  
“You’re quite the actress.” The Doctor offered her a wry smile. “If I didn’t know the truth, I’d have believed you.”    
  
“Let’s hope he did, because I dunno how much longer I can keep from cursing him myself.” Rose leaned against the door and sighed. “He makes me sick.”    
  
“Well, soon he’ll face justice.” The Doctor wanted to hold her, brush away the disgust Harold had left on her skin. He knew he’d never be able to, but the thought of Harold finally being found guilty for his crimes would have to do. “Thank you, for doin’ this, Rose. I know how hard this must be.”   
  
“Doctor, for you, I’d do anything.” Rose’s smile returned, and she pushed away from the door to resume her cleaning.   
  
“That’s what terrifies me sometimes.” He sighed, knowing she couldn’t hear him from the small parlor around the stairs. “And also why I love you.” 


	22. Chapter 22

That nagging sensation was back, but Rose couldn’t place why. Everything felt off, like something or someone was breathing down the back of her neck. She had felt it since she woke up, when she had gone out for a quick hour to pick up something to feed the mages who would be at the house at six, while she was cooking that food, and while she was watching Jack mix the grounding potion for one final try at freeing the Doctor before the spell.    
  
“It’s just nerves, Rosie.” Jack smiled at her, as the liquid in the jar turned the jarring black she remembered from the one time she’d seen the spell being used. “Let me give it a go this time.”    
  
“You tried last time. It’s my turn.” Rose picked up the brush and carried the liquid over to the sofa. She tried to keep her hands steady as she painted the intricate infinity symbols on her arms. “I can do this.”    
  
_ Rose, relax. You’re overthinkin’ it. _ The Doctor’s soothing whisper from where he was sitting beside her made her swallow.    
  
“Remember when you went to court?” Jack asked, leaning against the lab table. She nodded. “How’d you feel then? Tense? Little shaky and nauseous? Maybe you’re feeling that way because this is a little like going to court.”   
  
“Yeah.” Rose blew out a breath. “You’re right.” The feeling was similar, except there was more than putting someone in jail riding on this. Sixty plus years of lies and shame were at stake tonight. She finished her left arm and began to draw on the right. “I can do this.”    
  
_ Of course you can _ . The Doctor’s encouraging smile eased some of the nagging. He had been so hopeful lately, not trying to dissuade her, and Rose was more happy than she could say that she had earned his total faith.    
  
“Well we got two hours to get this done and clean up.” Jack crinkled his nose as he picked up the bucket of blood that he had brought over when he arrived. “Remember the spell?”    
  
Rose nodded again, closing her eyes as she played it over and over in her head. She knew both the original spell the Doctor had created as well as the modified one they had come up with together. She raised the bottle to her lips, and holding her breath, chugged the bitter liquid. It would take a few minutes before the cold electricity would fill her veins.    
  
The potion was crucial in that it amplified her powers while also keeping her grounded to the plane of the living. It heightened all of her systems, like the world’s purest stimulant mixed with supernatural steroids. The only side effect that she had found so far was that with her body running at above peak efficiency, it also sent her libido into overdrive. If she had her way, that part would be taken care of later when the Doctor was finally free.    
  
“Mmm, it’s startin’.” Rose knew her voice sounded too hyper, too eager, and far too husky. “Get read-“ A noise cut her off, one she would have missed if she didn’t have the potion burning in her veins. The front door had eased open, scratching the wood. “Someone’s in the house.”    
  
“How? The wards are up?” Jack was on his feet in a flash. “Stay here, could be my mom.” He was down the stairs in an instant.    
  
“Should I wait?” Rose asked the Doctor, who was standing quite still in the center of the runes.    
  
_ Yeah. You’ve seen what happens when it starts _ . The Doctor sounded a bit concerned, tilting his head.  _ Jack’s awfully quiet _ .   
  
“Rose! Run!” Jack’s voice was cut off by the sound of someone being punched hard. The Doctor disappeared, and Rose dashed for the stairs. She reached the landing only for the Doctor to reappear in front of her, his face the epitome of rage.   
  
Get back in the attic and lock the door! The lightbulbs around the house began popping as he turned to run down the stairs.    
  
“Jack!” Rose wasn’t about to leave her best friend on his own, and, heart racing, she barreled down the stairs. Halfway down, her stomach dropped. Jimmy was there with Jack, who’s hands were tied and had a gag in his mouth. There was a nasty gash running across his head, and that gash was being pressed by the barrel of the gun Jack always kept on him.    
  
“Don’t even think about using your magic.” Jimmy sneered, “or your pretty boyfriend will get a bullet to his skull.”    
  
“How are you even in here?!” Rose could see the look Jack was throwing her, the one telling her to do it. She was burning inside from the potion, so much so she didn’t even think she needed to use words to do what she wanted. Her shaking fists raised.   
  
“Choose carefully.” Harold’s voice was dry and cold as he rounded the corner of the hall, with Jackie also gagged and tied. He had a knife poised at her throat. “Your Lord and leader or you precious mum.” Jackie looked sluggish, like she wasn’t quite aware of what was going on.    
  
Rose couldn’t breathe. If she went for Jimmy, her mum died. If she went for Harold, Jack died. “Why are you doing this? How did you get in here?”   
  
“I don’t take kindly to being betrayed.” Harold sneered. “As for how we got in here, why sweet Jacqueline invited us in. Didn’t you dear?” Her mum whimpered into her gag. “Now, I think we all need to have a little chat. Isn’t that right, Doctor?” Rose swallowed hard. How could she get out of this? “Up to the attic, slowly.”   
  
Rose backed up to the landing, her eyes narrowed on Harold. She began running through her mind, trying to figure out a spell to take them both out at once. The Doctor was raging, spewing half intelligible words as he did. “What do you mean betray you, Harold?” She had to keep him talking, stall him, as they made their way up the staircase.    
  
“You don’t think I don’t know what you’re planning?” Harold chuckled as he forced her further up. “I have eyes and ears everywhere. You think I don’t know that you’re planning to charge me for what I did to the Doctor?”    
  
Rose felt her rage building. It was taking all of her self control not to throw all of her power at him. “Why now? You had plenty of time to kill me yesterday.”    
  
“Because I wasn’t sure until after I left.” Harold smirked as he and Jimmy joined her with their captives in the attic. The Doctor was trying to grab at them, choking on his tongue as he did. “You didn’t check the flowers I gave you or the porch after I left yesterday. I heard every word from last night and this morning.”    
  
Jack struggling drew her eyes towards him, and she could see he was trying to say something. She couldn’t understand through the gag. “Why did you do it? Why did you trap the Doctor?” Rose knew she had to keep him talking. He was a proud man, one who would want to boast.    
  
“Because we were so close to winning the war.” Harold flashed a gloating look at the Doctor. “I needed to have the order in disarray, not trusting each other, to really claim London. With him out of the way, it was easy for me to take control, to work without being detected.”   
  
“By why not kill him?” Rose had been dying to know that. “Why not just kill him and get him out of the way?”    
  
“Mostly for my own amusement.” Harold snickered, the blade at her mum’s throat shifting. “I spent my life living in his shadow. I wanted to make him suffer, a slow torture, an eternity of being alone forever. He was such an insufferable arse, so noble, always making me look weak, but I won in the end.”    
  
“You’re a monster!” Rose shouted. She didn’t know what to do. Her body was on fire with the amplified adrenaline. “Go on then! Kill me!”    
  
“No, no you aren’t dying today.” Harold shoved Jackie forward. “You’re much to useful to kill.” His eyes took in the ruins and bucket of blood. “Oh, you were trying to free him. How sweet, but how sweet will he find you when You choose.”   
  
“Choose what?!” Rose felt an idea forming, but she wasn’t sure how to make it work. The Doctor was prowling around the attic, but he paused at Harold’s words.    
  
“Who lives and who dies.” Jimmy barked out a laugh, kicking Jack in the back of his knees so he hit the floor. “Jack or Jackie.”    
  
“No!” Rose screamed as he collapsed to his belly, hands pinned under his face, then she saw the gag move. “Please.”    
  
“Just pick me Rose.” Jack mumbled lifting his head. His eyes were zeroed in on her arms. Obviously he had the same plan she did. “I’m not afraid.”    
  
“You’re just as obnoxiously noble as your uncle.” Harold growled, pushing Jackie down to her knees. Her mum’s eyes were glazed but terrified as they met hers.    
  
“Give Jack what he desires.” Rose clenched her fists and Jimmy raised the gun. His finger moved, and with her heightened sense Rose saw him squeeze. “By hitting Harold when you fire!” She threw her hands up, the pink glow lashing out to block Jack and her mum. Harold grunted as the crack of the gunshot rang out.    
  
“Master!” Jimmy screamed, but before he could aim again Jack tripped him.    
  
_ Get your mum! _ The Doctor hissed.    
  
“You stupid bitch!” Harold screamed, holding his gut where blood was seeping out. Rose almost had her mum in her hand when a wave of red energy through her back. The shield around Jack and Jackie dissipated as her head collided with the globe stand. She struggled to stand, but harold was on her, his magic burning into her skin as he held her down.   
  
She could hear her mum crying as Jack and Jimmy were wrestling somewhere across the room. Rose had to do something, but only one spell was burning in her mind. Focusing her energy, she began to chant, the ancient language rolling over her tongue as Saxon screamed in rage above her, his fist colliding with her jaw. The punch made her groan, her mouth filling with blood. She didn’t stop, her mind only listening to the words of the spell as she picked up where she left off. At the last syllable, she moved her arms under him, catching his blood on the black paint there.    
  
“It won’t work. I’m not dying!” Harold laughed, but the wind filling the room with a roar. “You are!” His hand came to her throat, and Rose didn’t resist. Instead she focused on the knife just out of her reach.    
  
“Now I command.” It was hard to speak when she couldn’t breathe. “Knife to my hand.” Stars formed behind her eyelids as they drifted shut, but she felt the handle of the knife in her hand and she pressed up. Harold made a gurgling noise, his fingers loosening.    
  
“You murderer!” Jimmy’s voice was wild with fury, and Harold was off of her as Jimmy’s face swam into focus. She saw Jack pushing himself up but the wind was so much stronger now. Rose tried to fight, but her head pounded and the power of the potion was wearing thin. He pulled her to her feet. Slamming her into the desk. “‘M gonna kill you.”   
  
“You always threaten that.” Rose knew better than to sass off, but she saw Jack raising the gun with his now free hands. “Do it! Come on! Kill me.” She spat her blood in his face.    
  
Jimmy’s fist collided with her jaw, making her head ring. He lifted her up by her throat, his fists glowing as red as his grandfathers, and Rose watched with grim satisfaction as he threw her towards the stairs. Jack’s bullet collided with his skull as soon as she was airborne, and it was Jack’s scream of her name she heard when she hit the rail of the attic steps. Somewhere around the second roll down she wondered if the door would stop her fall. She didn’t get her answer, because her head collided with a step and the world went dark.    
  
The Doctor couldn’t move. He was frozen in place from the instant Rose began chanting. “No!” He knew no one would hear his whisper over the roar of the wind as the Rift began to open. “Rose! What have you done?!” Agony ripped through his body, burning him as he watched in horror at what was going on around him. Harold was beating Rose, and Jimmy was on top of Jack delivering punch after punch.    
  
How could this be happening? They had planned meticulously to get rid of Harold and he had figured it out. He wanted to save them, but he couldn’t everything inside of him was on fire. He cried as he watched Rose’s eyes begin to flutter shut, her lips never ceasing in their movements. Jack was on top of Jimmy now, but the uninjured bastard was fighting back with all he had. Tears rolled down his cheek as he screamed in rage, and his heart pounded in his chest.    
  
Wait! Tears, heart pounding. Harold went limp on top of Rose, and she was smiling. He could feel the wood under his hands, cool and smooth from years of wear. Yet, he still couldn’t move. Jack was groaning, pushing himself up as Jimmy grabbed Rose. There was murder in his eyes, and then Rose was arching through the air on a wave of red energy. A gunshot cracked out, and Jimmy went down. Rose went down too, disappearing down the stairs.    
  
“Give me your hand!” Jack was standing in front of him now, blood gushing from his forehead and nose. His fingers were outstretched, swollen and red.    
  
“Get Rose!” The Doctor bellowed. She’d be hurt after such a fall, probably broken and bleeding at the bottom of the stairs.    
  
“You save her!” Jack’s hand grabbed his jacket, and pulled. “You get in here and save her Doctor! That’s an order!”    
  
Everything was glowing, bright blue blinded his eyes. Harold was almost dead. The Doctor fought against the burning pain in his body, forcing himself to his feet, and he grabbed Jack’s arms. He screamed as Jack pulled him out of the circle of runes. The explosion cracked like thunder in his ears, sending them both flying. The Doctor hit the wall, pain shooting through his ribs. He could feel them. The light faded.    
  
“Jack!” He couldn’t hear his own voice, from the ringing, but he saw Jack stagger to his feet and smile at him. “Jack! I think my rib is broken!” He had never thought he’d be excited to say that, but each stab of pain as he drew in a breath was welcome.    
  
“I’ve got Jackie! Get Rose!”    
  
Jacks words had him springing into action. He dashed to the stairs and looked down. Rose was half in the doorway, limp and unmoving, but breathing. He rushed down to her. “Rose, Rose sweetheart, it’s me. You did it.” Oh his Rose, his fierce beautiful Rose. “Open your eyes.” He moved her gently, seeing blood slowly seeping from her right ear. “Oh no, no!” Ignoring the pain in his ribs, he lifted her into his arms. “Hang on, Rose. ‘Ve got you.” She was so soft and warm, but not the way he had fantasized.    
  
Slowly, so as not to jar her too badly, he carried her to her bed, laying her on the sheets. He bit back a wave of nausea as he saw the mud and blood from his clothes and hands smeared on her. The Doctor couldn’t focus on that. He needed to examine her. Shuddering at feeling his powers for what felt like an eternity, he moved his hands over her body. Rose had a fractured skull, a broken shoulder, two cracked ribs, and a fractured thoracic disc. It was bad, but he had healed so much worse in the war.    
  
Slowly, carefully as he hadn’t used his magic in decades, the Doctor began to heal her wounds. He did it meticulously, making sure that there wouldn’t even be the slightest twinge of pain. He vaguely registered Jack leading Jackie downstairs, muttering a memory spell over her as they went. Then he lowered his hands, letting his power dissipate, as Rose’s breathing grew easier. “Wake up, Rose.” Oh her skin was so soft under his fingers as he touched her cheek, and her perfume reminded him of vanilla ice cream and lavender fields. She shifted, but her eyes didn’t open.    
  
“Doctor! Get down here!” He was loathe to leave her, but Jack sounded urgent. Rose would be fine when she came around. Swallowing, he hurried down the stairs and found Jack standing with a woman in her late fifties with red and silver, man who looked almost like Jack, and a woman with black hair and a scarred face. “Meet your niece in law, your other great nephew, and your great niece in law.”    
  
The scarred woman looked at him with suspicion, but the Doctor didn’t let that intimidate him. “Why do you look like you just got into a fight Jack?”   
  
“Because Saxon and his grandson just attacked use.” The Doctor cut in before Jack could answer. “They almost killed Rose.”   
  
“Is she okay?!” The older woman pushed past Jack, and when she reached the Doctor her arm brushed his. “I though you said he was trapped!” She exclaimed, stumbling back, hands glowing a vibrant green like her son’s.    
  
“I was, until about twenty minutes ago, when Rose and Jack freed me.” He looked down at her arm seeing the mud and blood there. “I didn’t kill Reinette. The Master did to trap me. He tried to kill your son, Rose, and her mum to silence them too. It felt so good to finally be able to tell the truth.    
  
“Gwen stay back!” A man was standing just beyond the door, arm outstretched keeping Gwen, who was staring in shock, back. Beyond them, three more cars were parking on the street. He could see the street, and the neighbor houses. He could see the sun!    
  
The realization that this was real, that he was really free, slammed into him and he had to lean against the wall. “It’s over. ‘S finally over.”    
  
“Move Rhys.” Gwen came inside, eyes intense with wary and curiosity. “This is the Doctor.” He nodded. “And he’s alive.” He nodded again. “Blimey.”    
  
“Okay, so I’m gonna need everyone inside and in the attic.” Jack’s voice was one of authority, something he had never heard from his nephew before. “Because we need to show you all the truth and figure out what to do with the bodies.”    
  
The Doctor shut the door behind them all, following them up to the second floor. He paused at the bedroom door, as did the red haired woman. “Let me pass. My son is horrible at healing.” She huffed, pushing him aside.    
  
“I healed her already. She’s just sleeping now.” The Doctor grabbed her elbow and pulled her back. “We should go upstairs, Lady Harkness.” He cast Rose another loving look, wanting nothing more than to kiss her and watch her eyes flutter open with a smile. He would get to soon though, every morning for as long as she wanted him to.    
  
  



	23. Chapter 23

The sound of someone tapping stirred Rose awake. She opened her eyes, drawing a breath at the darkness in the room. It only took a moment for the panic to set back in. “Doctor!” The sound of a door opening made her turn her head, and Jack peeked in, the hall light brightening the room.   
  
“Hey you. You’re finally awake!” He pushed the door open wider, revealing he was shirtless and wet from the shower. “How’s the head?”   
  
“Where’s Harold and Jimmy?!” Rose pushed the sheets aside, wondering why the hell she was tucked in. There was blood on the sheets and her hands. She stumbled to her feet, feeling a bit disoriented.    
  
“Easy there Rosie.” Jack had come in to steady her. “They’re dead, don’t you remember.” He touched her cheek with a sad smile. “You did hit your head pretty bad.”    
  
Rose looked past him, searching for any sign of the Doctor. “Jack, where’s the Doctor and my mum.” His smile fell just a bit, and her heart sank.    
  
“You’re mum’s fine. I did a memory spell and had a taxi take her home.” Rose relaxed just a bit, but then realized that his smile was still so sad. “The Doctor’s in the kitchen. My family just left. You’ve been out about five hours.” He scraped her cheek with his finger. “You may wanna wash off before you go down there. He’s a bit emotional right now.” His lips brushed her hair. “I’ve got to go report to the other leaders around the world about what happened. I can be back first thing in the morning if you need me.”   
  
Rose felt the ice in her stomach as Jack let her go. “Yeah, I’ll call you if I do.” She nodded softly, stumbling to her dresser. He turned on the light as he closed the door behind him. What had gone wrong? She had done exactly what the spell had said. Maybe the Doctor hadn’t been able to get out in time. She looked at the mirror over the dresser, seeing the blood coating her hair and skin. Someone had obviously tried to wipe her off and change her clothes, probably Penelope.    
  
She dragged herself to the shower, letting the hot water scald her skin as she scrubbed. Rose scrubbed to get the blood off, scrubbed to get the feel of Jimmy and Harold’s hands on her off, and she scrubbed to try to stimulate some warmth in her veins. She waited until the water ran clear before stepping out and dressing. She could taste the potion and blood in her mouth too, and she scrubbed her teeth until her gums were sore.    
  
Rose didn’t want to face the Doctor, to know she had gotten so close but had still failed in her promise. She trudged down the stairs, smelling coffee and pizza. Jack must have ordered food for her, knowing she’d be too emotionally drained to cook. Gritting her teeth, she pushed the door to the kitchen open and stepped in. “Doctor, ‘m so sorry. I tri-“ her words faltered on her tongue as the Doctor smiled at her from where he was pouring coffee into a cup on a tray that also held a slice of pizza and a glass of water. That wasn’t....How could he be?    
  
“Come here.” His hand extended as he set the coffee pot down and moved towards her. He was touching things, talking, and Rose felt tears sting her eyes. She sprinted across the few feet of space between them and launched herself into his arms. “I was gonna bring your food up ‘n surprise you.” The Doctor squeezed her tightly, swaying just a bit, and his lips brushed her hair. His lips brushed her hair. Rose couldn’t wait anymore. She pulled back as he set her down, and she grabbed his face in her hands.    
  
The Doctor’s lips caught hers with a laugh, so firm and warm as he backed her against the refrigerator. Rose melted into him, grabbing at his shirt, realizing he must have raided Jack’s clothes in the spare room. He was so warm, so solid and firm and he tasted like coffee. “‘M dreaming, aren’t I?” Rose couldn’t believe it.    
  
“No, you’re not.” The Doctor pulled back to stare down at her, his eyes looking a tad watery. “You did it. You freed me!” His lips devoured her again, and Rose let him. He seemed as desperate to touch her as she was to touch him, and his hands roamed everywhere without crossing any boundaries that would have been inappropriate.    
  
Rose couldn’t help herself, as she ran her hands inside his shirt and sighed at the feeling of his skin under her fingers. She eagerly parted her lips, granting him access, and their tongues danced briefly before he pulled away with a heavy gasp. She looked right into those sparkling blue eyes, seeing everything she had hoped to see. “I love you.” She sighed, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face into his chest.    
  
“I love you too.” The Doctor murmured in her ear, his warm breath tickling her hair as he did. “Rose Tyler.” They stayed like that for a few moments, and Rose didn’t think she’d ever get tired of hearing his heart drumming under her ear.    
  
Slowly, she pulled back finding she was crying as she did. He cupped her face, planting soft kisses all over it, stroking her jaw with his thumb. “You’re really here?” Rose couldn’t let go of him, afraid he’d disappear if she did.    
  
“Yes, silly girl.” The Doctor’s warm laugh was everything she needed to hear as he laced his fingers through hers. “Come on. You need to eat. You’ve had quite a day.” She was too caught up in the flush of his skin and the way the light finally shined off of his skin to reply as he led her by the hand into the living room and pushed her onto the sofa. “Stay right here.” He hurried away, and before her panic could kick in, he returned with the pizza and drinks.    
  
“I still can’t believe it.” Rose whispered, touching his leg as he sat beside her. “Jack said-“   
  
“I asked him not to tell you, because I wanted to be the on who did.” The Doctor pulled her close to his side, placing the plate with her pizza into her hands. “I didn’t know you’d react like this.”   
  
“Think I’d’ve reacted this way regardless.” Rose lifted the slice to her mouth, acutely aware that his free hand was running through her hair as he lifted his own slice to his lips. It felt wonderful to feel him against her. She giggled as he took a bite and groaned out loud. “This is good.”    
  
“You’re just saying that cause it’s the first thing you’ve eaten in over sixty years.” Rose took a bite as he tickled the side of her neck. She hadn’t realized how hungry she was until the food was in her mouth. Ravenous, she devoured her first slice and went back for another. The Doctor seemed just as starved because he was on his third before she finished her second.    
  
The silence between them as they ate and drank was everything Rose didn’t know she wanted. She couldn’t stop touching some part of him, and he seemed as much in need of feeling her skin, if not more. “I love you.” He sighed, tossing his fourth crust in the box and leaning back into the cushions. “Did I tell you that?” Those blue eyes sparkled at her, and her heart skipped a beat.   
  
“Yeah, but I can’t get enough of hearin’ it.” Rose giggled, snuggling into his side. To her surprise, he tugged her until she was in his lap and wrapped his arms around her. She hadn’t expected him to be so affectionate right off, but no way was she complaining. “What happened after I fell?”    
  
“Well, Jack screamed at me to go get you. Took a bit cause I couldn’t believe what had happened.” The Doctor gave a long sigh, pressing her head until it rested against his shoulder. She nuzzled into it, kissing the skin of his neck and smiling as his heart stuttered and he kissed her hair. “Then I healed you, and Jack’s friends showed up. They cast the Revelation spell to see what happened both tonight and when I...” his voice caught. “The Order members took care of the bodies, cleaned up, and pronounced me innocent.”    
  
Rose shivered as she remembered what had happened. Now that it was over, the grim reality that everything could have gone wrong made her tense in his arms. “Doctor, I was so scared.” She sighed into his neck, and the way his arms tightened and his palm rubbed her side did little to ease the shaking.    
  
The Doctor had been waiting for it to hit her. Shock, he knew, affected everyone differently. So he held Rose, as she trembled and panted in his arms. Thankfully she didn’t cry, because he would have broken down himself if she did. He had had a few hours to adjust, to take in and process just what she had to do to save him. If he didn’t have such a high body count of his own, he would have judged her. Then again, maybe not. She had been fighting to save all of them.    
  
He knew the instant she realized what she’d done, because her hand flew to her mouth and she stumbled out of his lap. The Doctor let her go, but followed after her as she made it to the toilet. Her red rimmed eyes looked up at him as she waved him out, but he wasn’t leaving. “‘S alright sweetheart.” He grabbed a rag from under the sink and wet it under the tap. “‘S alright.” He held her hair back as she heaved again, kneeling down beside her to rub her back.    
  
“Doctor, I.” Rose gasped as another wave hit her, and he sighed.    
  
“I know, Rose. I know.” When she finally leaned back, face clammy and cheeks red, his heart broke for her. As tenderly as he could, he wiped her face and lips. “Look at me.” Her eyes opened. “You had no choice.”    
  
“I know.” Rose buried her face in his shirt, well technically Jack’s shirt since his clothes were downstairs in the wash. “‘S just I didn’t think it would make me feel so...”   
  
“Be glad it does.” The Doctor had seen what happened to people, soldiers and mages alike, that grew accustomed to killing. “Because it means you are a good person.”   
  
Rose heard his words, and while she was glad he wasn’t angry with her, she couldn’t shake the dirty nasty feeling on her skin. She had just showered, but she didn’t feel clean, and she couldn’t get warm. She wasn’t sure how long she sat there, with the Doctor holding her, but it must have been a while because her left leg began to cramp. Reluctantly she pulled away and stood shakily. “I need another bath.”    
  
“Here, let me carry you.” The Doctor didn’t give Rose time to object. He just lifted her into his arms and kissed another tear he saw forming. He loved how she felt against him, how sincere the love in her eyes shine up at him. Gently he carried her up the stairs to the bathroom and put her on her feet. “‘Ll fetch you a clean shirt okay.” He made to turn away, but she clung to his hand. Those terrified eyes met his, and he knew what she wanted without her saying a word.    
  
This was a turning point, he knew that. Rose needed him, and propriety be damned he wasn’t about to leave her alone to deal with this. Frankly, he didn’t want to be alone to deal with it either. The Doctor closed the door behind him, even though the house was empty and he had reinforced the wards himself. “Go ahead.” He shifted around her, turning on the water and shower so it would get warm, but when he looked back Rose was staring at him with a nervous look in her eyes. The Doctor held her gaze, reached down, and pulled his shirt over his head.    
  
Rose hadn’t been implying he shower with her. She just wanted him to stand or sit outside the curtain like he usually did when she was afraid. Seeing his bare skin, though, had her feeling suddenly nervous. Hesitantly, she lifted her shirt. She expected the typical male reaction, but she should have known he wouldn’t be like that. His eyes never left her face, even as he undid his jeans and kicked them aside. She shimmied out of her shorts and knickers, and he turned his back to test the water. She secretly hoped he’d ditch the boxers, but he stepped into the water with them on.    
  
Rose’s hand on his bare arm was like a shock. The Doctor couldn’t deny that he wanted to look, to drink her in now that he could actually touch her, but now wasn’t the time. They both needed a different sort of intimacy, and he wasn’t going to spoil that. “Let me.” He took the fluffy poof she had told him was a loofa and drizzled her flowery bath soap onto it. Her arms hung limply by her side. “You can touch me.”    
  
Rose hadn’t been sure if he was okay with being touched, even though he said it, but when he began trailing the loofa over her skin, she reached out and hesitantly touched his wet chest. It took all of her power not to lean forward and kiss the bare skin in front of her, especially when he moved down her side. “Doctor-“ he raised a finger to her lips and pulled her into him as his hands roamed to her back. She knew she wouldn’t be able to hold back the sigh, so she didn’t bother.    
  
The Doctor knew he should feel uncomfortable with a naked Rose pressed tightly against him, but he didn’t. It felt right, so right, more than it ever had when anyone else. Her trembling had finally stopped, and her lips were sending pleasant tingles down his body as they pressed into his chest. It was difficult to restrain himself, especially having so many years without any type of touch. He closed his eyes, even knowing she wouldn’t care if he looked. “How do feel now, Rose?”    
  
“Little better.” Oh did her voice have to sound so enticing. He felt the curve of her back where it dipped to meet her, okay he really shouldn’t have sighed like that. “‘S okay.”    
  
“Next time.” The Doctor’s promise had more of an effect on Rose than she thought it would. He already had her feeling clean, and now the cold inside of her had been replaced with a deep seated warmth. She reached back to stop his hand. “‘M sorry. Wasn’t going to go-“   
  
“Your turn.” Rose cut him off, taking the loofa and pulling back enough to press it against his chest. She looked up, finding his eyes closed and his lips slightly parted. “Look at me, Doctor.” His beautiful lashes lifted and his eyes were obviously burning the same ways hers must have been. “Kiss me.” The words barely left her mouth before his lips were on hers.    
  
The Doctor was bordering on losing control as Rose sighed into his lips and drew soft hesitant circles on his skin. He wasn’t going to cross that line though, not yet, not so soon. He wasn’t ready. Yet, her free hand was going up to curl around the back of his neck and he didn’t bother to conceal the groan it elicited from him. Her hips pressed into his, and he snagged her water slicked hips to hold her there. “Not tonight, love.” He pulled away to caress her face.    
  
Rose didn’t feel rejected. She knew he wanted her, his body was blaring that desire against her with his racing heart and semi hard length flexing against her hips. She loved him all the more for waiting. “I can wait.” She smiled, as she pulled away to rinse off. “Thank you for this.”    
  
“I love you.” The sincerity in the Doctor’s voice was everything she needed to hear, and she whispered it back as they toweled off. The Doctor brought her clean clothes, and disappeared briefly to get some of his own.    
  
Rose was floating on that warm happy feeling, refusing to let her thoughts trail to darker ones, when she came into the hall and found him changing the sheets on her bed. “Who knew you were so domestic.” She teased him.    
  
“Not really.” He bantered back, smoothing the blanket. “You should get some rest. Being knocked out isn’t the same as sleeping.” He kissed her forehead as he stepped into the hall.    
  
The Doctor had meant to go sleep in the bed Jack sometimes used, but Rose grabbed his hand. “Where’re you going?” He knew he was done for, the moment she squeezed her fingers against his. “Bed’s this way.”    
  
“So it is.” The Doctor didn’t resist as she pulled him back into the room, and he shut the door and flicked the lights off. Swallowing back his nerves, after all he had just been naked with her in the shower, he climbed into the bed. No sooner was he under the sheets, than his precious girl was snuggled into his arms with her damp hair on his chest. If it had been anyone else, he wouldn’t have been able to close his eyes and wrap and arm around them, but this was Rose, his Rose. “Sweet dreams, Rose.”    
  
“They will be with you here.” Rose gave a yawn, and he chuckled. Things may be different in this age, but they weren’t for him. He kissed her hair and for the first time in sixty years, he slept.


	24. Chapter 24

The Doctor had learned a lot in the last four months. He’d learned just how much the world he had left had changed. Seeing the massive pictures of two thousand and six London on a computer was nothing compared to seeing it in person. He’d learned that his living relatives were wonderful, loving people who had no reservations with welcoming him back into the family. He’d learned almost all of Rose’s favorite places to eat were delicious, and he’d learned that Jackie Tyler packed one hell of a slap.   
  
Rose was right. Jackie had not been thrilled to learn her relationship was Jack was fake, but upon explaining it to her (without informing her the night she got drunk and couldn’t remember anything was actually because she was there), she had conceded that it was good they had lied to her. Her main issue seemed to be the Doctor’s physical age, not the fact he’d been trapped for sixty years. He wasn’t sure which was more absurd, but he let the woman rant and rave.    
  
He had also learned that modern technology was absolutely mind boggling, and due to that technology establishing an identity for him had been a pain in the arse. He got to keep his name, but that was it. According to his carefully plotted and forged addition to the government system he was orphaned at ten and raised at one of the private boarding schools the American Liberty Collective funded. His adult life had been spent somewhat reclusive, working mainly for Penelope’s family on their ranch in Montana. Well, the regular world thought it was just a ranch, but in reality’s it was a rehabilitation facility for magical creatures. He had moved back to England with Jack to help him run his contractor business, and so far nobody had questioned a thing.    
  
While the Order had accepted him back, the Doctor refused to step back into the leadership position. He didn’t understand the complexity of everything going on around him. Rose had said it best when she wondered aloud if this is what coma patients feel like after waking up ten years after they went under. Most of his free time he spent catching up on major world events that had happened between when he was cursed and when he was freed. He had to agree with Rose, the world was still crazy.   
  
For four months he had been free, and for four months he reveled in exploring this strange new London with Rose. Things he had taken for granted before were glorious now. The first time it had rained, it had been at night. The tink of the drops on the window had woken him, and he’d uncurled himself from Rose’s sleeping weight to go stand shirtless in the back yard and taste the drops on his tongue. She had found him there, an hour later. To her credit, she didn’t ask what he was doing, just ran out into the downpour, grabbed his hand, and turned her face up to the sky. He’d ended up catching a cold that lasted a week, and he didn’t complain once about it.    
  
Home cooked food of any kind was like discovering a new delicacy, Jackie’s cooking. Well, her desserts at least were good. Sunrises and sunsets were the second most beautiful things he had ever witness, with the first being Rose curled up on the sofa in one of the new jumpers he had bought for himself. That was another thing he was thankful for, mens clothing hadn’t changed anywhere dramatically as women’s had.    
  
The one thing he grew more sure of, day after day, was that Rose was as hopelessly in love with him as he was with her. Which is why he found himself in his current predicament, standing outside the door of the cute three bedroom house Rose had purchased for Jackie, while Martha occupied Rose with a ‘girls day’ out. As far as Rose knew, the Doctor was at home lost in the most recent world events book he had purchased. Steeling himself, he lifted the knocker and let it hit the wood twice. Then he stepped back and adjusted his jacket.    
  
“Whatever it is your sellin’ ‘m not intere-“ Jackie’s voice cut off as she opened the door. “Oh, it’s jus’ you then.”    
  
“Just me.” Drawing a breath he smiled. “I was wonderin’ if you’d come out with me for lunch.” There, that was easy enough to ask. So far no slaps, but Jackie was eying him with suspicion.   
  
“You want to have lunch?” She arched her eyebrow at him, opening the door a bit further. “Where’s Rose?”   
  
“Girls day with Martha.” He shrugged as if that were a normal occurrence, not that it was now, but it may have been before they’d met. “Wherever you wanna go, my treat.” That usually worked with women, regardless of the decade.    
  
“You drive now?” Jackie nodded to the modest blue sedan that he had purchased the week before. Swallowing, he nodded. The Doctor was still getting used to the busy streets, but he managed relatively well. Driving was like riding a bike, you never really forget how. “Okay then, let me touch up my face. Come on in.”    
  
The Doctor stepped inside as she retreated to her room. Hoping she wouldn’t take to long, he sidled into the living room, taking in the variety of pictures Jackie had out on display. Rose was almost always the subject of each shot, but interspersed were others. There was a strawberry blonde man with Rose’s eyes, holding a tiny baby in a pink blanket, and another of that same man in a tuxedo with a smiling, younger Jackie on his arm in a white dress. There was no mistaking that it was Pete.    
  
There were a few black and white photos as well, and they were easily recognized as Andre and Suzette. Then there were some of and older Suzette, her chocolate hair streaked with silver, feeding a toddler Rose some ice cream as Andre was seated on the couch, his ever present pipe in his hands. “Do you miss them?” Jackie’s voice made him turn, and he found she had changed into some jeans and a zip up jacket.    
  
The Doctor tugged his ear. “Andre was my best friend, and Susie was probably one of the most pure hearted people to ever walk the Earth.” His heart ached more than a bit, remembering how cold he had been the last time they’d ever spoken. “They were my best friends, and I wish they were still here.” He cleared his throat. “So, ready to go?”   
  
“Yeah.” There was still a wariness in Jackie’s eyes, and the Doctor wondered if she could see right through him. Once they were in the car, Jackie gave him directions to a small restaurant. Once they were seated and their orders placed, her eyes locked onto him. “You and Rose have a fight?”   
  
“No.” The Doctor laughed at that. Sure, there had been some minor disagreements over things like what to have for dinner or whose turn it was to fold the laundry, but they hadn’t really fought. “Everything’s fine, better than fine actually.” This was hard. He couldn’t remember it being this hard before, but times were different then. Twenty years old wasn’t young, and age gaps of seventeen years weren’t consider odd. His throat felt dry, so he took a drink.   
  
“She’s pregnant isn’t she?” The question was more of an accusation, and the Doctor choked on his water. “I knew it! I told her to make sure she’s on the pill! ‘M too young to be a grandmother!” Jackie’s voice went up an octave, and the Doctor hurried to clear his airway.   
  
“No, she’s not pregnant!” He coughed again, watching as Jackie relaxed some but not entirely. Knowing this was probably too much information, he added. “We haven’t even, I mean, we’ve never.” The Doctor could feel his cheeks and ears burning, and he couldn’t look her in the eye. It wasn’t like there hadn’t been opportunity, because sometimes things got very heated and passionate when he and Rose were alone. He couldn’t cross that line though, not yet. He still had his morals.   
  
“Then why d’ya look like you’re gonna give me a reason to slap you?” Jackie crossed her arms, her eyes so sharp they could probably have skinned him alive. “I’m not buyin’ this ‘we should get to know each other’ business.”   
  
“Because, Jackie.” The Doctor had learned she didn’t like being called Ms. Tyler because it made her feel old. “I know most men these days didn’ have the upbringin’ I did.” He paused as their lunch was delivered, but he didn’t want to eat until he got what he wanted to say out. “More than a bit ol’ fashion, me.” That did earn him a sort of chuckle as she rolled her eyes and began stirring the pasta dish she’d ordered. “What ‘m tryin’ to say is I love your daughter. Rose is brilliant, funny, smart, and for some reason, God only knows, she loves me too.”    
  
“Still tryna figure that one out.” Jackie muttered with an eye roll before taking a bite.    
  
“‘Nd I know you don’t think ‘m young enough or good enough for her, but I have my morals. I want to do things right.” The Doctor drew another deep breath as Jackie paused in her chewing. He could almost see the realization dawning in her eye. “I asked you to lunch, because I wanted to ask your permission to marry your daughter.” There, he’d said it.    
  
Jackie stared at him with wide eyes for a moment, before she swallowed and put her fork down. “How far along is she?” Again there was that look of disbelief, of suspicion. He could understand why, after what Rose had been through. “Don’t lie to me Jace McCrimmon.”   
  
“I promise you. She is not pregnant, not even a remote possibility.” He held up his hands, letting her see the truth of it all. “‘M asking, like I said, because I want to do this the right way.” Honestly, he knew if Jackie said no that she’d tell Rose about him asking anyways, and Rose, stubborn and independent as she was, would insist on getting married anyways.    
  
“You really love her?” The Doctor nodded, trying to calm the anxious way his heart was racing. Jackie huffed, picking her fork back up. “And she’s arse over tea kettle for you.” Her eyes held his, as if trying to find some deception in his face. “You have my permission.” He couldn’t keep the smile breaking over his face, even as she continued. “But you hurt her, in any way, I’ll kill you.”    
  
“Thank you, Jackie!” He picked up his own fork, eager to get to his own lunch now that the worst of it was over. “There’s one more thing. ‘Ve no idea what ring size she wears, or what she’d like. She doesn’t have much jewelry at the house.”    
  
“You haven’t bought the ring?” Jackie looked genuinely shocked at that, and she finally smiled as he shook his head before taking a bite. “After lunch we can go pick one out.”    
  
The conversation after that wasn’t easy by any means. Jackie had definitely inherited her father’s interrogation skills, because she fired question after question at him. Did he expect Rose to be a house wife? Did he expect her to give up her desire to go uni in order to stay home and raise kids? On and on she went, and the Doctor knew she was just making sure that her daughter wasn’t going to end up in another abusive and controlling situation. He took them all in stride, attempting to ease her worries.    
  
“Jackie.” The Doctor paused by the door he was holding open. His stomach twisted, like it always did when he thought of that night. “You know how I was trapped, but when I came home that night, all I wanted to do was fix my marriage. If I was willing to forgive my first wife for having an affair and getting pregnant, do you honestly think I would ever do anything to try and control Rose, who is a million times more of a woman than she was?”    
  
“Tragedy can change a man.” Jackie looked up at him and sighed. “But no, I don’t think you’d ever hurt my Rose.” She reached up to pat his cheek before sliding in, and just like she promised, helped him pick out a ring. It didn’t take long to find one, as to the Doctor’s surprise the jeweler she directed him to specialized in vintage and antique goods.    
  
“‘M gonna do it in the park after dinner tonight.” The Doctor offered, as he pulled up in front of Jackie’s house. “And ‘m sure she’ll call you afterwards.” He blinked, freezing as he saw Martha’s red car in Jackie’s tiny drive, and Rose climbing out. “They’re here.”    
  
“That’s not reading Doctor!” Rose called, as Martha got out and waved. Her friend didn’t know the truth about them, but he had no idea what cover she had made for his nickname.    
  
“I asked him to come to lunch!” Jackie called, as she got out. “Thought we should get to know each other better.”    
  
Rose shot Martha a look of bewilderment then arched her eyebrow at them. “Guess that means you two are too full for cupcakes?” She reached inside the car to pull out a box. “New shop opened up!” She winked at the Doctor. “Banana flavored.” He was full, but that was his favorite flavor.   
  
“Never too full for cupcakes!” He called back, feeling the ring box press into his ribs as he bumped his door shut.    
  
“Come on. I’ll make some tea!” Jackie was at the door, and she unlocked it. He was so busy smiling at Rose who was grinning at him, that he didn’t register the man inside grabbing Jackie’s arm until she screamed.   
  
“Jackie!” He and Martha both yelled as Rose screamed.   
  
“Mum!”   
  
Without thinking, he was up the steps and in the house. “Let her go!” Channeling his energy, he threw a wave of it at the man, just as Jackie brought her elbow back. The combined strikes sent the bald man stumbling back, but a black haired woman came rushing in, her hands blazing blue.   
  
“No you don’t!” Rose’s shout was followed by a blast of pink. The Doctor rushed forward, tackling the man as Rose went after    
  
He vaguely registered Martha trying to pull the woman off of Rose, as the man landed a side punch to his kidneys. The Doctor’s vision swam for an instant, but then he yelled, his whole body humming as he channeled his power. “By my command, break his hands!” The man screamed under him, and the Doctor scrambled off.    
  
“No!” Rose was scrambling to her feet, nose and lip gushing blood, as the woman grabbed for Martha. Their friend struck out with a fierce kick as Rose shouted. “Circumdate Martha!” And her energy encased Martha in a pink glow, and the combined shield and kick sent the woman flying back.    
  
Movement behind him made him turn, and the man was about to kick him. “Obstupefacio!” The Doctor unleashed the paralyze spell at the same time Rose sent it at the woman. “Jackie, call Jack and tell him to get over here.” She looked unharmed but shaken. “Rose shut the door.”   
  
“On it.” She pointed at Martha as she stepped around her to close the door. “End est magicae.” The energy shield disappeared.    
  
“Okay, what just happened?” Martha looked like she had just been hit over the head, and the Doctor felt his stomach tighten. They weren’t supposed to reveal themselves, but had had no choice.    
  
“I hate magic!” Jackie bellowed, lowering her phone where she had been talking to Jack.    
  
“Martha, I can explain.” Rose sent him a worried look, and he sighed as he reached down to grab the man’s leg.   
  
“‘Ve got these two, love. You take your mum and Martha in to the kitchen. Think Jackie made need a drink.” He bent over to grab the man’s leg, dragging him into the living room and dropping him on the floor. Then he went back and got the woman. They had known this was going to happen, but had been expecting it in their own home or out together. Jackie may object, but those wards she had refused were going up now.    
  
“What’re you doin?” Jackie’s voice made him turn from where he was muttering over a window.   
  
“Warding your house. Can’t have this happenin’ to you again.” He looked back at her, sighing as she crossed her arms. “‘S my fault you got dragged into it, and I don’ want you hurt.” Jackie’s harsh look softened, and she nodded softly. “Back to the kitchen.”    
  
“You dropped somethin’ in the hall.” Jackie said after a moment, when he had finished warding the doors. “Rose found it.”    
  
“No.” The Doctor felt panic rising in his chest as he patted his jacket. There was no box. He shoved past Jackie to get into the kitchen. Martha looked a bit shocked, but seemed to be taking it well. Rose was holding the closed box between her palm and the table. “Did you open that?” She shook her head, meeting his eyes with a slightly watery look. “‘S not the best time to ask.”    
  
“Better now than later.” Jackie huffed, shuffling past him to pour a glass of wine.    
  
He could feel the three pairs of eyes burning into him, and he knew he had to do it. There was one thing he remembered about his life, and that was tomorrow isn’t promised so you have to live for the moment you are in. Drawing a breath, the Doctor crossed to the table, lifted Rose’s hand from the box, picked up the black velvet, and knelt on the floor. He had planned on making a speech, but before he could get past “Rose, I love you-“ she cupped his face.   
  
“Yes, Doctor. Of course I will.” Then she fell out of the chair into his arms, and the frantic kiss he received erased the disappointment at his surprised being spoiled. Heart brimming with excitement, he slid the ring on her hand and kissed her back with everything he had. They had enemies in the world, but they would face them together, always together, and that was all the truth he needed in life.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	25. Chapter 25

Rose couldn’t stop fidgeting, despite the fact that she was not entirely nervous. It was just that she never in her wildest dreams imagined that this day would happen for her. “Mum, will you hurry.”   
  
“He isn’t goin’ anywhere.” Jackie huffed from behind her as she finished the buttons on the dress. Martha tapped her nose with a brush, and Rose closed her eyes. “We’ve still got ten minutes.”    
  
“The guests are still arriving, Rose.” Martha chuckled, not easing the butterflies in Rose’s stomach. “Mickey just texted me that we’re only waiting on Grayson and Miranda.” The soft bristles of the makeup brush on her cheeks made her swallow. Rose let out a sigh, trying not to squirm.   
  
She was grateful for Martha and Mickey, how well they had adjusted and accepted the truth about everything. She had expected them to be afraid, but that was silly. Mickey had commented that he had always known she was different, but simply assumed she would tell him why one day. Martha thought it was an awesome story, and had even suggested that they write a book about it. The names and other such information would have to be changed. It was still something Rose was considering.    
  
“Is Jack here?” Rose wanted to make sure that he hadn’t gotten distracted by his new boyfriend, a cute faced mage who had moved down from Cardiff to assist with cleaning up after Saxon.   
  
“Ianto was fixing his bowtie in the foyer before I came in.” Martha assured her.    
  
“Rose, you should know there’s no way ‘d let anything go wrong on my only daughter’s wedding day.” Jackie shooed Martha away to come up and place the veil on the soft nest of curls she had styled herself. “Magic or no magic, I’ll beat the tar out of anyone who tried to intervene.”   
  
“Love you too Mum.” Rose stepped back, swallowing as Jackie turned her to face the mirror. She adored the dress she had gotten. It was an elegant mix of the style of gown she would have worn if she had married the Doctor during the war, but had a lower cut neckline and intricate beading along her waist. “I wish Dad was here.”   
  
“Me too, sweetheart, but Mickey will do just fine walking you down the aisle.” It was a request Rose had made, much to everyone’s shock. She had no uncles, no male cousins, and since Jack was officiating, that left her best friend to step up. “He may as well be your brother, and I think he’s honored that you asked.”   
  
“He actually cried a bit.” Martha giggled, as she knelt to lift Rose’s dress and help her step into her shoes. “Don’t tell him I told you.” Rose felt her chest swell with emotions.    
  
The past two months had been a bit hectic, what with having to track down the half dozen Malums skulking around London. There were more being captured daily around the globe. Today, though, was going to be absolutely peaceful. Gwen had asked her uncle to host the wedding at the small hotel he ran just north of London. Rose had paid for the loss of revenue for shutting it down to guests for the rehearsal and wedding day. There were wards cast all around, and only those strictly invited were allowed in.    
  
There was a soft knock at the door, and when Martha opened it, Mickey stuck his head in. “Everyone’s seated. We’re ready for the bride.”    
  
“Here.” Jackie handed Rose her bouquet, which was made of soft white carnations and lavender sprigs. It had seemed to cliche to have Roses. “I’ll be right up front.” She and Martha hurried from the room, and Rose felt her heart begin to race faster.   
  
“Ready?” Mickey held out his elbow, and Rose took it. In all honesty, she felt a bit light headed at the whole idea of what was going on. She was getting married, to the Doctor, two weeks before Christmas.    
  
“Ready.” Rose squeezed his arm to keep her hands from shaking. They approached the double doors leading to the small room that usually housed conferences or breakfasts, and he knocked on the door.    
  
On cue, the music for the bridal march began playing and the doors opened. She stepped inside, gasping at the small crowd. Everyone was standing, and their hands glowed in a rainbow of colors. Flower petals were falling from the ceiling, just as diverse in color as the hands. She saw the Doctor, waiting at the head of the petal covered aisle, smiling like the luckiest man in the world. Jack mouthed ‘you look beautiful’, and Rose found herself smiling in response.    
  
She let Mickey lead her in time to the music, her eyes never leaving the Doctor’s. All fear and nervousness faded away as she grew closer, and by the time Mickey turned, lifted her veil, kissed her cheek, and placed her hand in the Doctor’s, all she felt was a fierce, happy, assurance deep in her soul. She grasped the Doctor’s other hand, turning to face him as Jack raised his hands and the crowd sat down.    
  
“Friends, family, we’re here today to witness the union of two souls who were always destined to meet.” Jack smiled at them, but Rose couldn’t see it because she was too lost in the happy oceans of the Doctor’s eyes. “If anyone has any reason why Rose Tyle and Jace McCrimmon should not be married, keep your mouth shut because this is happening.” The subsequent laughter made Rose giggle, and the Doctor’s warm chuckle sent a flush to her cheeks. “The wonderful couple has prepared their own vows, so Lord Doctor.” Jack stepped back with a small bow, and the way the Doctor ghosted his thumb over hers made her heart sing.   
  
“Rose Tyler.” The Doctor swallowed, finding it hard to concentrate with her staring at him with such love and trust. He wanted to get this right, for the words to flow, but her smile was threatening to steal her breath. “You stumbled into my life during what was the most horrible and lonely time anyone could have. You brought light, laughter, and most of all hope into the dark and dust that had become my existence. You refused to give up, refused to accept that this wasn’t possible, that this day would never come.” The tears forming in the corner of her eyes as she squeezed his hands made his throat tighten with joy. “You made me believe again, in love, in the world, and most importantly in myself. I wouldn’t change a single moment, not one, because standing here, becoming your husband, is my miracle. I love you.” Clearing his throat, he nodded to Jack.    
  
“Doctor, Jace,” Rose’s throat felt tight as she tried to work past the knot of emotion her ecstatic joy was creating. “I was lost, when I met you, I had no hope or faith in anyone. All I wanted was to hide away, and let the world go on. You helped me discover who I was, showed me that I didn’t have to hide, that I was worth so much more than I ever saw in myself.” Sometimes she still couldn’t believe how much she had changed, how the desire to hide had turned into the need to stand and fight. “You gave me hope, a reason to believe in the good in the world, and I would do it all again just to relive it the first time we talked.” Rose chuckled, feeling him release her hand to brush the tear that had leaked out onto her cheek. “You’re the only man I can ever love, and becoming your wife is more than I could ever express.”    
  
Jack touched them both on the arm, and the Doctor nodded as he held out his hand to take the ring his great nephew handed him. “Doctor, Do you take Rose to be your wife, to honor her, cherish her, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, to protect her, and be faithful to her, so long as you both shall live?”   
  
“I do.” The Doctor knew without reservation that he wanted to spend his life with Rose, and he knew she felt the same. He lifted her hand, sliding the matching band of white gold and diamonds onto her finger.    
  
Rose took the ring from Jack as he handed it to her, and she waited patiently for his words, though she just wanted to pull the Doctor’s smiling face down and kiss him until she couldn’t breathe. “Rose, Do you take Jace to be your husband, to honor him, cherish him, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, to protect him, and be faithful to him, so long as you both shall live?”   
  
“I do.” Rose slid the titanium band onto the Doctor’s fingers, watching as his Adam’s apple bobbed when he swallowed.   
  
“Then by the powers vested in me, both by the Government and Lord Commander of the Order of Gallifrey, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.” Jack’s pronouncement was lost in the applause, as Rose felt herself pulled into the Doctor’s arms. She met his kiss with a sigh of approval, wrapping her arms around his neck as he bent her slightly backwards.    
  
It was their first kiss of the day, but not the last by far. Every moment they could, Rose found him stealing a deep lingering tongue dancing caress, or a blush inducing peck to her nose, or a tender brush against her lips as they swayed to their first dance. Yet, it was nowhere near as intimate as the one he laid on her, as he carried her across the threshold and up the stairs to their bedroom. They’d be leaving in the morning to celebrate their honeymoon in the tropical waters of the British Virgin Islands.    
  
“Mmm, put me down.” Rose’s mischievous look and chuckle made the Doctor grin as he set her own the feet just inside the doorway. He flashed one right back at her,  watching as she walked backwards into the room and turned her back to him. “Unbutton me.”    
  
“Now, Miss Tyler, what have I told you about changing in front of me.” The Doctor was teasing, but the way she had been nipping at his lip on the ride home had his thoughts running along tangents he had previously avoided.    
  
“‘M Mrs. McCrimmon now, Doctor.” Rose’s voice was the epitome of invitation as she kicked off her shoes and looked back at him over her shoulder. “Remember.”    
  
“How forgetful of me.” Rose hadn’t heard his voice sound quite so low and husky before, and the promise in it raised goosebumps along her spine. His hands were on her back, but he laved an open mouthed kiss to her neck, something he’d never done before, and the heat of his lips sent warmth straight to her core. “I love you.”    
  
“I love you too.” The Doctor knew the tremble in Rose’s voice and body was not from fear or cold, as he undid her dress torturously slow. Her skin was so sweet, soft under his tongue, as he dipped his hands into the open back of her dress and pushed the long, thick sleeves down her arms. He almost protested when she pulled away, but it died on his lips when she turned and he let himself look at her nearly naked body for the first time. “Blimey, you look beautiful.”    
  
Rose had been nervous about this, how the Doctor would react to seeing her naked. He had said he never looked, and she believed him. She felt herself blush as his lower lip dropped and his eyes trailed along her body. She had opted for a white lace lingerie set, complete with a garter belt and thigh highs. The way his pupils blew wide made her bite her lip in anticipation, and feeling more confident and sexy than she ever had, she crossed the gap to pull at his bowtie with a playful tug.    
  
It had been worth it to wait, in the Doctor’s opinion, because he didn’t think he’d ever see anything more delicious and breathtakingly beautiful as a blushing Rose sashaying her way back over to him. He let her undo his bowtie, so his hands would be free to grab her bare waist and catch those enticing lips with his own. He had held back so long, but not anymore. Groaning his desire, he trailed his fingers along her bare skin, catching her bottom lip between his as his thumbs met lace. “Bed.” He managed to say, as his pants began to tighten at a rapid pace.    
  
When she didn’t back up, the Doctor lifted her by her hips and carried her to the blue blanket and laid her down. Minx that she was, Rose grinded up against him as she pushed his now unbuttoned shirt and tuxedo jacket down his arms. “Want to touch you.” The heady tone to her voice had him tossing them aside and tossing his undershirt over his head. Rose flashed him an absolutely filthy look as her fingers danced along her breasts and down her stomach, and he lost it.    
  
Rose couldn’t surprise the squeal of surprise as the Doctor pounced on her. His lips and hands were everywhere, and by the time she realized she was laying there in shock and began exploring his bare skin with her own lips and fingers, her bra was gone and his lips were capturing her breasts with a heated suck. “Yes!” It was better than she had imagined, and the shocks of pleasure he was sending into her body had her arching up into him.    
  
“Bit out of practice.” His breathless sigh against her chest sounded a bit less confident than the fingers currently undoing the clasps of her garter belt and peeling it away from her skin. It sure didn’t feel like he was, but before she could reassure him, her panties and stockings were flying over his shoulder and his teeth nipped gently against the underside of her left breath. “You are so perfect.” The feeling of his weight moving off of her had her lust laden eyelids dragging open, and she was treated to the sight of him kicking his shoes aside and undoing his belt. The dampness between her thighs hit an all time high as he licked his lips.   
  
“So are you.” The Doctor had seen Rose aroused before. There had been times when their kissing had nearly taken another turn, but he hadn’t done it. This look on her was totally different. The sight of her entire body flushed with desire, her perfect curls already messy from his inability to not touch them, and three beautiful red marks on her skin where his lips had been. Feeling a sliver of trepidation if she would approve of what she saw, he pushed his trousers down and kicked them aside. Her teeth pulling at her lip as she stared and whimper said she did.    
  
“Need you.” Rose’s gasp and outstretched hand had him moving, but when her legs shifted and he saw the glistening curls soaked with the truth of her words, he couldn’t move fast enough. It felt perfect, the way her legs curled around his waist and her nails stung at his back. He wasn’t even inside of her yet, but the wet heat rubbing against his length felt beyond perfect.    
  
“I need you.” The Doctor’s sigh combined with a long pressing stroke between her folds made her heart skip. He felt amazing, perfectly fitted between her thighs, and his lips moved against hers with such love that she couldn’t breathe for a moment. Then he reached between them, thumb grazing the sensitive bud between her folds, and she lifted her hips to him. With a chesty groan he slid in, and Rose found herself mewling at the perfect way he filled stretched her. “I love you.”    
  
“I love you too.” The Doctor hadn’t imagined Rose would feel so wonderful, her velvet heat tightening around him as he moved. It was better than he’d ever experienced, and the way she rocked up against him, clutching at his skin, kissing, biting tenderly at his neck and shoulders threatened to undo him almost immediately. He fought it back, wanting her to come undone first, so he released her left breast, which had easily become his favorite to touch and taste, to slide his fingers between them. Her mewl of delight accompanied by her nails biting into his back told him it was exactly what she wanted.    
  
Coherent thought left Rose’s mind. She had known he would be a considerate lover, but she hadn’t expected him to be this considerate. She couldn’t keep her eyes open, barely able to keep up with the pleasures his thrusts and fingers were bringing to her. Months of heavy kissing and barely restrained stopping had her dancing towards the edge, and she felt the coil of tension beginning to tighten low in her belly. He must have sensed it, because the Doctor began increasing the intensity of his circular presses and his deep thrusts.    
  
“Open your eyes, love.” The throaty groan of his request was all she needed to force her eyelids open, and the love she saw in those crystalline depths did it. The coil snapped, and Rose clung to the Doctor, crying her ecstasy as her pulse roared in her ears and stars danced across her vision.    
  
Watching Rose come undone had the Doctor racing towards his own completion, but he fought it back, wanting it to last until his beautiful wife was able to open her eyes again. The fluttering of her release around him was hard to resist, and he looped his arms under her body, holding her to him as he kissed her racing pulse point. Like she could sense what he wanted, Rose’s lips pressed into his neck. “Let go, Jace. ‘Ve got you.” His name, his real name, in her husky sigh did it. The spring low in his body came undone, and he thrust into her, holding himself still as his release emptied his completion inside of her.    
  
The Doctor was trembling as much as she was over her, and Rose held him down to her, loving the way his weight felt against her body. She couldn’t resist kissing his sweat slicked neck and shoulder, as his lips pressed into her hair, and stroked his back until their breathing returned to normal. She whimpered as he slid out of her, rolling onto his back, and she went willingly as he pulled her onto his chest. His heart pounded against her cheek and ear, matching her own as his fingers trailed down her back to her rear, and came to rest with a loving squeeze on the back of her thigh. “That was amazing.” She finally managed to sigh, lifting her head to offer him the smile she knew he adored. “Mmm so worth the wait.”    
  
“Agreed.” The Doctor lifted his head to kiss Rose’s brow, delighting at the glowing blush on her cheeks and the way her makeup had smudged and smeared from their love making. “You were fantastic.” The giggle he got from her made him chuckle, and he playfully swatted the back of her thigh. “Hotels still have do not disturb signs, yeah?”    
  
“I’ve created a monster.” Rose giggled, pushing herself up. She’d had a feeling he’d become insatiable, but she wasn’t complaining. The stickiness between her thighs was becoming distracting though, so she drew her fingers across his chest. “Husband?”    
  
“Hmmm?” The Doctor could see something brewing behind Rose’s eyes, but he didn’t expect her next statement.   
  
“We still haven’t had that bath you promised me in the new tub.” Rose was glad the Doctor had agreed to expand the bathroom into the next room to accommodate the garden tub she’d wanted, and she was doubly glad it had been finished a week before. She squealed in delight as he rolled out from under her and leapt to his feet. Before she could blink, she was in his arms with her head on his chest.    
  
“I think it’s high time I keep that promise then.” The Doctor grinned down at his Rose, glad he’d remembered to turn up the furnace before they left for the wedding. He had a feeling they would both be doing very little actual bathing by the time the tub was full.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Took so long to post because I didn’t want this story to end!

“Well if it isn’t the most beautiful aunt in the world.” Rose smiled as Jack’s voice carried through the speaker of her phone. “You on your way?” She swallowed, uncertain of how to start the conversation.    
  
“Hey Jack, um, I can’t run this mission today.” She bit her lip, wiping the dampness off her face as she leaned against the door frame. “‘M not feelin’ too hot, but the Doctor just left.”    
  
“That’s fine.” He paused for a moment, and Rose could hear him turning off his truck. “You all right? You sound like you’ve been crying.”    
  
“Yeah, just,” Rose pressed her knuckles to her lips to bite back her shaky sigh. “Um, I think I’m comin’ down with the flu. You know how I get all weepy when my stomach’s upset.” Brushing her hair from her face, she looked around the bedroom hoping he couldn’t hear the hesitation in her voice. “The Doctor and I had our first sort of fight last night, ‘nd I just wanted you to make sure he doesn’t get reckless out there today.”    
  
“I’ve always got his back, Rosebud, you know that.” Jack’s voice was that sweet reassurance that Rose had gotten so used to over the past year and a half. “You need anything?”   
  
“Just a nap maybe.” Rose wiped her cheeks again, sighing softly. “I’ll be fine. Be safe, love you both.” She disconnected the call, swallowing hard.    
  
She had really been hoping to be on this mission, because she hated the Doctor going in on something so dangerous without her. They had managed, over the last year, to weasel out all of but three Saxon’s remaining minions in the UK and Ireland. The European Orders had rounded up almost all of the ones there, and the Liberty Collective was working diligently to handle things on their side of the world. Today, though, the Order of Gallifrey was conducting a raid of the Malum headquarters just outside of Reading.   
  
Rose wanted to be there, to finally end the madness, but she couldn’t. She had a suspicion that this wasn’t a stomach flu, but the Doctor had insisted it was. That’s what had started the argument. She had thrown up her dinner, as well as waking up at two to throw up again. She didn’t feel sick in the least, but the Doctor had insisted she stay in bed. She had said no. They had argued quite heatedly about it, how she didn’t need to prove herself to anyone, how he was overreacting. Then she had made the stupid mistake of yelling that this wasn’t the forties anymore, and that he couldn’t dictate her life just because they were married. That had ended the argument, and the Doctor had slept in the east bedroom.    
  
It was the guilt for her harsh words, something she never would have said before, that had made her apologize and agree to stay home. She had fixed his favorite breakfast of banana pancakes, kissed his cheek, and stood at the door. He didn’t seem upset anymore, but Rose knew from experience how badly words could hurt.    
  
Now she sat the phone down and stared at the shelves next to the mirror that held the variety of household items from antiseptic wipes, bandaids, and toothpaste. The small blue disc was where it always was, and she pulled it down with shaky fingers to open it. The punctured foil was all there, each empty bubble accounting for the fact that she hadn’t missed a single one. “Can’t be. It just can’t.” Rose sighed, closing it and setting it back into its spot.    
  
Heart pounding, she hurried to the other bedroom that had been converted into an office. Moving to her desk, she pushed aside the letters from her publisher to pick up her planner. Rose drew a deep breath and opened to the monthly calendar. Three times she counted the days, and three times it told her that she was indeed three days late. “Shit, shit, shit, shit.” Setting her planner down, she closed her eyes and felt her stomach turn again, not from nausea, but from fear. “Don’t freak out, Rose.” She tried to convince herself, but honestly it didn’t work. She headed down the stairs, grabbing her purse and slipping on her shoes. A quick run to the store would confirm it, and she wouldn’t panic until then.    
  
They had agreed to wait until their second year mark, because they wanted time for the Doctor to really adjust, to travel a bit for pleasure and not just missions. Not that Rose wouldn’t be happy if they were, but she didn’t know if he would be. Her husband didn’t exactly have happy memories of it in his life, just blood tragedy. She tried not to think of that as she pulled two boxes from the shelves and smiled at the cheerful “good luck!” From the cashier. The drive home seemed to take forever, and she had to will herself out of the car.    
  
Opening the boxes proved difficult, as her hands were shaking so hard, but she finally managed to rip the top flaps open and pull out the dropper kit from one and the foil wrapped stick from the other. The instructions on the inserts seemed to swim as she tried to read, but she managed to get the gist of what they were saying. Once she had done what the papers said, she stared at the ceiling and waited. After what was much longer than the necessary time, she looked down and felt her chest tighten. There was the evidence in the form of two pink lines on one and a plus sign on the other.    
  
The Doctor was going to be upset, she just knew it. How was she going to tell him, when he was the one who reminded her to take her pill every morning while he was shaving? Rose had taken it though, every day, just after breakfast and before she brushed her teeth. “Fuck.” She grumbled, grabbing the discarded boxes and shoving them in the bag from the shop. She tied it up, dashed to the kitchen to toss it in the rubbish bin, and then tied that up and carried it out to the rubbish can at the end of the drive.    
  
She needed a way to tell him, some way to get him into a good mood, especially following their row from the night before. An idea struck her, as she returned to the bathroom to scoop up the tests and hide them in her tampon box in case he came home early. Then she hurried back out the door to her car.    
  
The Doctor knew the argument with Rose couldn’t be dwelled on, but it had nagged at his mind every quiet moment of the day. The raid had been successful, and capturing the Malums inside their headquarters had been done with relative ease. There had been a few bloody scrapes for himself, Gwen had narrowly avoided being hit with a curse, Rhys’ lip had been split open, and Jack was proudly sporting a black eye, but nobody had suffered serious injuries or died. He had wanted to stay for the interrogation, but Jack had assured him they had it handled. He had told him to go home to check on Rose, and the Doctor had left reluctantly.    
  
In all honesty, he wanted to go home, but he also didn’t. Rose had been awfully moody over the last few days, and her words had stung last night. He knew she didn’t mean it, but he could see where she was coming from. The Doctor didn’t try to control her or boss her around, but sometimes he had to be firm with her. With her past, he knew she didn’t like being told what to do. It was just that she was obviously sick, given the two trips to the bathroom. He didn’t want her charging into a raid when she wasn’t at her best, because she could get hurt. He had regretted switching rooms as soon as he woke up and found her cooking him breakfast. There had been mumbled apologies and a tight hug and a cheek kiss, but it was clear to see his Rose had wanted to say more.    
  
The Doctor knew that he had to show her she was forgiven, and that he wasn’t upset with her for what she said. The best way to do that was usually to feed her and follow it up with a good cuddle, but given her stomach flu, he had settled on stopping for flowers and a new bottle of her favorite perfume. He’d noticed her bottle at home was nearly empty. Picking them up from the passenger seat, as he parked next to her car, headed up to the house. There was a note taped to the front door, and he pulled it off.    
  
**Doctor,** **  
****Go upstairs and take a shower. When you’re done, put on something comfortable and join me in the dining room.** **  
****  
****Love,** **  
****Your Wife** **  
****  
****P.S.** **  
****No peeking.** **  
**  
Relief washed through him as he realized she obviously felt as bad about their argument as he had, and she had probably spent all day trying to come up with some way to apologize too. He opened the door, stepped inside, and was surrounded by the aroma of a very delicious smelling dinner. “Rose, sweetheart, ‘m home. I’m not peeking.” He say the flowers and bag with the perfume down next to his wallet and keys on the small table. “Leaving you a gift on the hall table though.”   
  
“Dinner will be ready in a bit!” Her voice carried down the hall from behind the closed kitchen door. “I love you!”    
  
Like it did every time Rose said that, the Doctor’s heart skipped just a bit. “I love you too. Feeling better?!” He made his way down the hall, breathing in the succulent smells filling the air. “Smells like you are!” It had probably just been a twenty-four hour stomach virus, like he thought.    
  
“Uh huh! Hurry up and shower!” Rose’s voice called out again. “I have a surprise for you.” This time her voice held that hint of promise, the one that said his dinner would be followed up with his favorite form of dessert. Without responding, he dashed up the stairs, and when he saw the pink shop bag sitting empty on the bed he smirked. She was feeling much better apparently.    
  
He rushed through showering, noting that Rose’s razor and can of shaving cream were damp before he turned on the water, and his excitement grew. That, paired with the bag on the bed, were all the confirmation he needed that she was definitely ready to make up for their argument. He toweled off, throwing on the pair of gray sweatpants he knew she loved to peel off of him, and a plain red shirt that Rose always claimed she couldn’t resist touching. Then he made his way down the stairs towards the kitchen. “Rose?” He tapped the door, licking his lips in anticipation. Maybe he’d go straight for dessert instead. He’d had a stressful day, and feeling Rose’s skin on his was his most effective way of unwinding.    
  
“Come in!” Her voice carried from the dining room, and he pushed the door open. The kitchen was spotless, and the swinging door to the dining room was propped open. The Doctor felt his breath catch as he walked towards them, and saw his wife standing beside the table.    
  
Rose was wearing a very sheer, cream colored, floor length, night gown. It accentuated her curves, coming up to show off her collarbones and soft shoulders. Even at this distance, he could make out the curves of her breasts and the dusky pink of her nipples were barely concealed behind the material. Her makeup was done in soft, natural, muted colors, except her eyes that were lined and smudged to give her a sultry look. She smiled at him, a soft, hesitant thing as  she brushed back her hair that had been styled into loose waves. “Don’t just stand there staring.” She giggled.    
  
“Can’t help it.” The Doctor crossed to her, pulling her into him. His irritation at their disagreement from the night before was gone, as she tilted her chin up and he gave her a soft kiss. “You look so beautiful.” The blush that tinted her cheeks as she smiled was perfect. “Can we skip dinner?” He couldn’t help from running his hands along her sides and around to squeeze her supple rear. To his delight he found that the thin silky material didn’t hide any matching panties. “Dessert sounds way better right now.”    
  
“Mmm, no.” Rose’s voice was just a bit breathless as she pulled away and pointed at his normal chair. “I spent all afternoon cooking your favorites, don’t want it to go to waste do you?”    
  
“Rose, love, you should have been resting.” He kissed her cheek as he moved around her to sit. The Doctor was flattered she had put in such effort, but he didn’t want her overexerting herself if she had been sick. He noticed that his plate was filled with food, while hers had mostly green vegetables and a few bites of chicken. “If you’re still feelin’-“   
  
“‘M fine!” Rose grinned at him, but her eyes darted away for a minute, making him feel like she was hiding something. “Eat, before it gets cold.” She picked up her fork and took bite. Then he noticed her usual glass of wine was missing. He knew she wouldn’t have done all of this if she was still sick, because that would just lead to another argument. “Jack said the mission went well.”    
  
“Mmhmm.” He nodded as he took a bite, sighing at the delicious honey baked chicken that was his favorite of all her cooking. “They didn’t expect a thing, and it was over pretty quick. Took so long because we had to inventory everything. They had some pretty dangerous stuff.”   
  
“Glad you’re okay. I was worried.” Her smile faded just a bit, and he reached over to squeeze her hand. “After last night, I was just scared you’d-“    
  
“I was as careful as I could be.” The Doctor cut her off, knowing she had hated being left behind. He would have hated it too. “Got a few scratches, but I healed them right up.” He took another bite, as her smile returned to normal. “‘M sorry about last night. You know I’d never, ever try to control you.”    
  
“I know.” Rose squeezed his hands before pulling her own away. “And ‘m sorry for what I said. I wasn’t thinking, and it just sort of slipped out. I love you.”   
  
“I love you too.” The silence that fell between them was comfortable, but as they ate and he kept seeing her looking up at him with those beautiful eyes as she kept biting at her lip, it easily became thick with charged energy. When their plates were clean, Rose stood. He assumed it was to clear them away, but she pulled a covered plate over towards him.    
  
“Scoot back a bit.” She pushed at his shoulder, and the Doctor obliged. To his delight, she eased herself onto his lap and draped her arms over his neck. “I missed you today.” Her breath tickled his neck, and he sighed as she placed a kiss just below his ear. Combined with the delicious meal and her seductive outfit, he felt himself beginning to stir. “House feels so empty and quiet when you’re gone.”   
  
“I know love.” He brushed a kiss against her bare shoulder, smiling at the way she sighed and shifted in his lap. Her tongue curled around his ear, making him groan at the sensation.    
  
“Doctor,” her whisper was soft as she ran her fingers along the hairs on the back of his neck. It was one of his most sensitive spots, and he pressed himself up into her as he nipped playfully at her collarbone. “How would you feel if I told you I wanted to redecorate the east bedroom?”    
  
“Mmm, whatever you want, love.” He chuckled, grabbing her hips to pull the skirts of her dress up and turning her so she was straddling his lap. At this angle, it was so easy to trail his tongue along the sweet skin above the dress’ neckline, and he watched in delight as the material lifted as the pert buds of her nipples hardened.    
  
“It would make a really nice, guh-“ He grinned as the way he wrapped his lips around her breast through the fabric and sucked made Rose groan and arch her chest into him. “Nursery.”    
  
“Yeah, it would.” The Doctor changed sides, pulling her hips down into his as he rocked against her. “But we have plenty of time for that.” He gave another teasing suck, loving how the dampness from his lips and tongue made the material turn almost completely transparent and cling to her skin. “Only six months til our anniversary.” That had been the agreement. “But we can have fun practicing.” He pressed her dress up further, squeezing her thighs. “Time for dessert.”   
  
Rose giggled, wriggling herself on his lap as she turned to grabbed the covered plate. “What if I told you we didn’t need to practice?”    
  
“But practice makes perfect.” He could feel how hot and wet she was getting as he pressed into her and rocked her by her hips. The friction felt wonderful, but he wanted to feel her against him, surrounding him. He sighed as she turned back around holding the small covered plate.    
  
“But what if I told you we already reached perfection?” She scooted back just a bit, not meeting his eyes as she lifted the lid to reveal two small bits of plastic. One had two pink lines and the other had one line and one cross.    
  
“What are you talking about?” He picked one up, confused by what they were. Rose sighed, shaking her head and moving off his lap. He was confused by the sudden tears in her eyes, as she just stood there wringing her hands as if she were scared.    
  
He had seen these before, he thought, pictures at least. They had been on boxes in the same aisle as when he’d had to make a midnight shop run for her two months ago. Then it hit him: mood swings, upset stomach, trying to get him in a good mood, and wanting to redecorate the east bedroom. He felt his heart stutter to a stop for a moment, and the plate slipped from his hands. His gasp must have been louder than he thought, because Rose was suddenly crying and running from the room.    
  
“Rose!” He ignored the chair falling as he rushed after her. Fear and joy suddenly erupting inside of his chest. Joy that they were going to have a baby, but fear that he had upset Rose with his reaction. He caught her at the stairs, wrapping his arms around her from behind and pressing a kiss into her hair. “Rose, love, stop.” He turned her, cupping her tear soaked face.   
  
“Doctor, ‘m sorry.” Rose shook her head, trying to pull away. “Please don’ be mad. ‘S not my fault. I took my pill every morning. You saw-“    
  
The Doctor cut her off with a kiss. He didn’t need an apology. Why would she need to apologize? She melted into him, grabbing his shirt and parting her lips for him to deepen the kiss. He did for a moment, catching her tongue in a soft swirl before pulling back. “‘M not mad, Rose.” She bit her lip as her eyes bounced between his as if looking to see if he was lying. “I only made sure you took your pill because I thought you weren’t ready.”    
  
“I thought I wasn’t.” Rose buried her face into his chest, and he held her tight as she gave a shaky sigh. “But as soon as I saw those tests, I realized I never wanted anything so much in my life.” Her arms went around his neck as she sniffled. “I thought you’d be mad.”    
  
“Rose, I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy in my life.” He reached down and scooped her up into his arms, cradling her as she yelped in surprise and clung to him. He blinked as his happiness at the news swelled so much it brought tears to his eyes. “The east bedroom will make a wonderful nursery, but we’ll keep the crib in our room til he or she is one.”   
  
Rose relaxed against him, the fear of him being angry completely gone as she brushed the happy tears from the Doctor’s face. She didn’t think she had ever seen him look more in love with her than he did at that moment. “You’re really, properly happy, Doctor?” His laugh and subsequent mind blowing kiss as he laid her gently on the blanket and stroked her stomach was all the answer she needed.    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
